Quand le cœur s'emballe
by dr-callie-torres-ortho
Summary: Callie Torres enseigne l'anatomie humaine à l'université Johns Hopkins, Arizona Robbins est son élève qui tombe follement amoureuse d'elle. Auront-elles une fin heureuse malgré tous les obstacles ? Les chapitres sont écrits de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance si j'ose dire désolé je suis nul pour les summary.
1. Chapitre 1

Callie Torres habitait à Miami avec ses parents. Ils étaient les plus riches et les plus puissants de la ville. Mr Torres, un homme fier de ses racines et de sa croyance en dieu, était totalement décomposé, impuissant à l'annonce de sa fille. Sa petite princesse qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie avait décidé de les "trahir" d'après lui, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Pour lui c'était mal. Mal qu'une femme puisse aimer une autre femme comme un homme. Ce n'était pas bien, pour lui. Il la renia alors et la laissa à la rue. Callie, qui était enseignante dans une université à Miami et qui vivait dans une immense maison à elle toute seule, se fit reniée et rejeté par son propre père due à sa sexualité. Quelques mois plus tard, elle reprit toutes ses forces et emménagea dans le Maryland. Elle avait été embauché dans une nouvelle université : Johns Hopkins. Une nouvelle année et une nouvelle vie allait commencé. Le jour de la rentrée. Tout le monde était à cran, stressé pour les nouveaux élèves mais c'était aussi le cas de Callie. Elle ne connaissait pas ses collègues et ça l'a rendait perplexe. Et si ils jugeaient, eux aussi? Et si ils ne l'acceptaient pas comme elle était ? Toutes ces questions se répétaient dans sa tête et elle en avait la boule au ventre. Elle marcha dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son propre amphithéâtre. 'Son' amphithéâtre, où elle allait passé la plus part de son temps pendant cette année scolaire. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour chercher sa salle qui avait le numéro 3. Les couloirs étaient bondé à cette heure. Un élève l'a bouscula et tout ses dossiers qu'elle avait en main étaient maintenant éparpillés sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas vu le garçon qui l'avait bousculé, et même si elle l'avait aperçut, elle n'aurais rien pu faire. C'était la petite nouvelle, personne ne la connaissait et personne ne l'a défendrait. Elle s'accroupi alors en soupirant pour ramasser et mettre en ordre ses dossiers. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que derrière elle se tenait un homme qui l'aidait. Elle se retourna pour ramasser des autres feuilles qui avaient été piétiné par d'autres élèves et elle vit l'homme. Il avait certes, des cheveux gris mais il paraissait jeune et il avait de beaux yeux bleus. Si elle n'était pas attiré par les femmes, Callie aurait surement succombé à son charme.

"Faites attention la prochaine fois" L'homme lui tendit ses documents et Callie le remercia "Je suis Mark Sloan, j'enseigne ici,l'art de pratiqué la chirurgie depuis déjà quelques années. Vous devez être la nouvelle prof d'anatomie?"

"C'est exact, Callie Torres, enchantée" Il lui sourit.

"Bon, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Je déjeune à la cafétéria à midi. Alors si vous n'êtes pas très occupé, je serais honoré de vous invité"

"Merci beaucoup mais je pense que j'aurais du travail"

"Bon, alors on se reverra de toute façon. Au revoir et bonne chance mademoiselle Torres" Callie rougit. Elle entra dans son amphithéâtre, elle remarqua toute suite à sa droite, il y avait une quinzaine de rang en hauteur. Elle regarda droit devant et vit son bureau qui était collé à la fenêtre et à sa gauche se trouvait un tableau blanc pour écrire avec un feutre. Elle posa ensuite ses dossiers. Il y avait des feuilles qui dépassaient de tout les côtés mais elle les rangerait plus tard. La sonnerie retentit. Elle sursauta avant d'arranger son chemisier qui s'était froissé quand elle s'était accroupi. Elle savait par où commencer, cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle connaissait son métier mais l'enseigner dans un nouvelle établissement allait quelque peu l'a déstabilisé. Elle ouvra la porte et vit des élèves d'une vingtaine d'année qui attendait. Il y avait encore un brouhaha infernal dans les couloirs mais ils en avaient tous l'habitude. En cette première heure de cour elle allait enseigner à des élèves de 3e année, il connaissait tous déjà l'établissement par coeur.

"Bien entrez. Elle laissa passer les élèves avant de refermer la porte. Elle n'entendit pas le clik de la porte. Elle regarda alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait coincé et elle sentait une force qui poussait la porte dans l'autre sens. Callie vit alors une rousse aux yeux brun.

"Excusez-moi madame Torres, je suis un peu en retard"

"Ce n'est pas grave, entre" elle laissa passé la rousse et s'installa sur son bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses élèves, ils étaient peu nombreux mais très bavards.

"Bien, bonjour. Je me présente je suis le Dr Torres et je vais vous enseigner l'anatomie humaine..." Elle continua son discours en leur expliquant comment allait se passer l'année. Heureusement pour elle, cette année elle n'avait que 3 classe. Elle pouvait donc de son côté se concentré sur ses recherches. Ce qui la passionnait, c'était les os et à seulement 29 ans, elle avait déjà publié son premier article sur comment créer du cartilage à partir de rien. C'était une avancée majeur dans la chirurgie orthopédique. Elle était auparavant chirurgien mais elle décida de se focaliser sur l'enseignement pour reprendre la chirurgie après qu'elle estimerais qu'elle avait formé assez d'élève. Les deux premières heures de cours avec la classe des 3e années s'était bien passé. Elle dut s'interrompre à deux reprises à cause des bavardages mais ça ne l'a dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle devait maintenant accueillir des élèves plus 'vieux' de 4e années. Elle remercia également directeur qui avait estimer qu'elle ne se chargerais pas des élèves de 1e année qui étaient toujours surexcité et qui n'était que de très jeune adulte. La première matinée était enfin terminée. Callie était affamée et elle repensa à l'invitation de Mark Sloan. Devait-elle le rejoindre à la cafétéria ou bien manger le sandwiche tout écrasé à cause de ses affaires ? Elle opta finalement pour le sandwiche. Plus vite elle se mettait à ses recherches, plus vite elle serait rentrer à son nouvelle appartement pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille car elle était stressée de ce premier jour. Elle avait choisit d'enseigner et si elle devait blâmer quelqu'un se serait elle-même, alors elle cessa de se plaindre pour rien, finit son sandwiche et ouvrit son ordinateur pour relire ses recherches.

XXXXXXXXX

Arizona Robbins était une bosseuse hors pair. Fille d'une famille de militaire, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Elle et son meilleur ami, Alex Karev, étaient les plus populaires de l'université et faisaient souvent les 400 coups. Elle n'a jamais caché son attirance pour les femmes et si jamais quelqu'un venait à lui dire quelque chose Alex et ses amis la défendraient et il ne fallait mieux pas être ennemie avec cette bande. Une nouvelle année avait déjà commencé et elle en était super excitée. Elle était contente de se trouver dans la même classe que son meilleur ami.

"Hey Robbins !" Alex l'avait interpellé et se fraya un chemin entre les élèves qui partait rejoindre leur salle de classe."C'est a peine le 2e jour et tu commences déjà à sortir tes bouquins?"

"C'est pas un bouquin, juste une revue.."

"Une revue ?"

"Ouais sur la médecine.. On va devenir chirurgiens alors moi je veux mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté pour cette année. Tu te rappelle l'année dernière. On était pas vraiment les élèves les plus sage"

"Robbins ! On est plus à la maternelle. Maintenant lève-toi. On a le premier cour d'anatomie et à ce qu'il paraît, c'est une nouvelle. Tu veux pas faire bonne impression?"

"Bon d'accord j'arrive" Elle rangea sa revue dans son sac en bandoulière.

"Au faite je t'ai pas demandé, ta passé de bonne vacance?"

"Tu sais très bien ou j'ai passé mes vacances Alex. J'ai bosser pour payer mes études"

"Ah ouais, désolé mémoire courte" Ils arrivèrent devant l'amphithéâtre n°3 et quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. "Ouaa dit moi que c'est Jo, là-bas? Elle est nouvelle dans notre classe. T'as vu comment elle est chaude!?"

"Non Karev, elle est pour moi celle-là" Arizona lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

"On sait même pas si elle est lesbienne ou pas"

"Bien voilà. Laisse moi la séduire et avec moi, elle va le devenir tu verras" Alex lui lança un regard de défi.

"Bon ok, tu veux jouer sur ce terrain Robbins? On verra bien qu'il elle va choisir!" Jo était devant, en face de la porte d'entrée de l'amphithéâtre. Arizona et Alex en revanche étaient tout derrière. Dès qu'elle s'était assise, Arizona et Alex bousculèrent tout le monde pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Alex couru très vite, monta les marche car Jo s'était assise au dernier rang et il s'installa juste à côté d'elle. Arizona n'en revenait pas. Elle avait perdu sur ce coup là mais elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Jo les dévisagea un instant mais tourna son regard sur son amie qui se trouvait à sa droite. Alex tira la langue à Arizona.

"La prochaine fois Robbins" Arizona lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et n'avait pas remarqué que tout les autres élèves avaient leur regard braqué sur elle.

"Eh bien mademoiselle, qu'attendez vous pour vous installez... Oh et puisque vous tenez tant à vous asseoir près de votre ami, je me disais que ce serais une meilleur idée si vous venez vous installez ici au premier rang, juste devant mon bureau" Arizona entendit la voix mais n'osais pas regarder l'enseignante en face. Elle s'était ridiculisée devant tout le monde. Elle obéit alors et sans lever la tête et s'assit au premier rang. "Bien, bonjour à tous, je suis le Dr Torres" Elle écrit son nom au tableau et Arizona daigna enfin à lever la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était comme si quelqu'un compressait son estomac. C'était presque si elle tombait d'un immeuble haut de 10 étages. Elle fixa ces magnifiques jambes qui n'en finissaient pas. Et ces talons qui lui raffermissaient ses fesses qu'on pouvait très bien imaginé sans ce morceau de tissu noir qui gâchait la vue. Elle regarda plus haut. Elle portait un chemisier blanc qui lui allait à ravir, sa poitrine ferme et ses hanches ! Elle avait relever ses manches. On pouvait voir ses magnifiques poignets fin avec un bracelet en or. Arizona regarda ensuite ses mains.. Elle fantasmait carrément dessus. Si son corps était aussi parfait, n'osons pas imaginé son visage? Arizona leva ses yeux un peu plus haut. Les traits du visage en disait clair. Cette mexicaine était super sexy. Un fin trait de eyeliner et de mascara maquillait ses parfait yeux chocolat et son rouge à lèvre rouge sur ses lèvres... Arizona en avait des frissons... Quelqu'un l'a secouait par l'épaule.

"Robbins? Hey Robbins ?" C'était Alex, Il s'était levé pour voir si tout allait bien "Tu vas bien? Le Dr Torres t'a posé une question!" Alex retourna s'asseoir au dernier rang et Arizona le suivit des yeux. Elle se retourna pour voir si cette prof était bien réelle ou encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais non. Quand elle se retourna, la latine était trop proche pour qu'Arizona ne puisse se concentrer sur autres choses que ses seins, ses lèvres ou ses jambes.

"Mlle Robbins, vous avez l'air toute pâle, vous aller bien?" Elle n'eut aucune réponse d'Arizona, elle regardait dans le vide "Bon très bien, Karev emmenez-la à l'infirmierie"

"Non c'est bon je vais bien" Elle entendit les rires des autres élèves et des murmures'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend' ou 'elle est malade c'est sûr'. "Merci, je vais bien" Arizona reprit ses esprits petit à petit. Elle se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La situation la plus embarrassante du monde ! Non seulement les élèves la regardait de travers mais aussi l'objet de ses fantasmes... Comment allait-elle sortir de là...

"Bon très bien, commençons..." Pendant toute la durée de l'heure, Arizona buvait ses paroles. Elle essayait de se faire discrète mais la sexy Dr Torres ne faisait que de l'interroger, comme si elle voulait qu'elle s'enfonce encore plus dans son siège. La fin des 2h passa à toute vitesse, tout le monde était déjà sortit de la salle et Arizona fut la dernière, mais elle se ravisa et s'approcha du bureau.

"Dr Torres, je voulait m'excuser pour toute à l'heure, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais-" Callie la coupa.

"Ça ne fait rien Mlle Robbins vous vous êtes bien rattrapée le reste de l'heure en répondant à mes questions" Elle rit. C'était le son le beau qu'Arizona n'eu jamais entendu, comme une sorte de musique.

"Bien euh à demain Dr Torres" Callie hocha la tête. Elle sortit et Alex l'attendait.

"T'as fais une crise d'angoisse parce que je t'ai piqué sous ton nez ton coup d'un soir?!" Il rigola avec un rire sarcastique. Arizona soupira et serra les poings. Ses pas étaient lents. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Robbins?" Elle se retourna d'un coup et faillit renverser Alex. "Oh et regarde ce que j'ai ! Son nu-mé-rooo" Il sortit de sa poche le numéro de Jo.

"C'est un faux.."

"Arrête de jalouser Rob-" Arizona le coupa.

"Il n'y a que 9 chiffres... Crétin" Alex regarda le bout de papier, il compta et Arizona avait raison, il voulait lui dire que Jo s'était surement trompé mais Arizona était déjà entrain de partir vers la cafétéria.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie se tenait devant la cantinière qui lui proposait différent plat, elle voulait faire demi-tour mais elle sentit la main d'un homme lui parcourir le haut de son dos.

"Mettez-lui les lasagnes" Il lui murmura à l'oreille "Faites-moi confiance, elles sont délicieuses" Callie prit son plateau et suivit Mark qui lui indiquait le chemin. Il lui tira une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. C'était une petite table ronde pour 3 personnes et une séduisante rousse aux yeux bleus y était déjà installée.

"Qu'elle galanterie Mark!"

"Je le suis toujours ! Dr Torres voici Addison Montgomery. Une très bonne amie de longue date"

"Oh! Enchantée. Mais appele-moi Callie!" Addison lui sourit.

"Il lui a fallut 3 jours à cette bombe mexicaine pour enfin répondre à mon invitation" Mark s'installa à son tour. Callie le dévisagea.

"T'en fait pas Callie, il est toujours comme ça. Va falloir t'y habitué!" Mark plaça sa main sur son coeur.

"Addison, je suis vraiment touché!" La rousse lui donna un coup sur l'épaule son ton ironique ne lui avait pas plut. Mais c'était leur habitude de se chercher ainsi. Callie était tout de même mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient vraiment sympa tout les deux... Mais sa peur au ventre pris le dessus, elle ne voulait pas trop s'attacher, pour se protéger au cas où si sa sexualité devais être dévoilé au grand jour, elle ne voulait pas être déçue de ces personnes qui lui semblait être des gens charmant.

XXXXXXX

"Robbins, t'es frites refoidissent" Alex lui piqua une ou deux frites de son assiette mais Arizona s'en contre-fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était ce Dr Torres qui était assise quelques tables plus loin en grande discussion avec le Dr Montgomerry. Ses jambes était parfaitement bien croisées. Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que le Dr Torres hantait les pensées d'Arizona. Elle cherchait par tout les moyens de se faire remarqué. Ce matin là, elle avait encore cour d'anatomie. C'était évidemment devenu sa matière préférée et elle faisait tout pour qu'Alex ne le sache pas. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire : _'Elle est vraiment sexy, mais c'est une prof, elle doit être marié, avec trois enfants et surement heureuse'_. Mais encore elle s'enfichait. Elle avait déjà un grand-frère à la maison et maintenant un également à l'université ? Non. Arizona était une jeune adulte responsable. Avant de se rendre devant l'amphithéâtre n°3, elle avait un peu de temps à tué. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et elle tapa sur google 'Dr Torres'. Elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas son prénom. Elle en essaya plusieurs avant d'enfin trouvé sa photo sur 'Callie Torres' Elle rentra dans son site où il y avait la biographie des meilleurs chirurgiens du pays. Elle trouva alors et lut les premières lignes : _Calliope Torres (née le 31 Août 1984)chirurgienne orthopédique très réputé malgré son jeune âge. Elle a déjà publié un article sur la fabrication du cartilage qui avait soigné près de 600.000 patients en 6 mois seulement. A étudié à l'Université de Miami. Elle est la fille du célèbre Carlos Torres qui est réputé pour sa richesse et sa possession de nombreux hôtels qui rend Miami si populaire dans le monde. Elle laissa tombé la chirurgie pour quelques années et décida de se concentrer sur l'enseignement pour avoir plus de temps à consacrer à ses recherches..._ Arizona parcouru encore mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle était mariée avec des enfants. Elle se rendit immédiatement devant l'amphithéâtre. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle regarda sa montre, il était bien trop tôt... Elle entendit des pas s'approcher vers elle. Elle pouvait les reconnaître entre-mille. Avec des talons et une façon sexy de poser un pied devant l'autre, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

"Oh bonjour mademoiselle Robbins. Vous êtes bien en avance ce matin!" Elle sourit à la blonde en rentrant ses clés dans la serrure de la porte de son amphithéâtre.

"Oui en faite je voulais-" Callie entra et posa ses affaires sur son bureau. Arizona resta à l'entrée ne sachant pas si elle avait la permission de rentrer. Aujourd'hui la latine portait une robe noir qui arrivait bien au-dessus de ses genoux avec une longue fermeture éclaire au dos. Arizona s'imaginait dans ce bureau même entrain de le lui retirer. "Je voulais en faite que vous m'expliquiez -enfin si vous en avez le temps bien sûr- la façon dont vous avez trouver cette formule pour créer le cartilage"

"Toi aussi la chirurgie orthopédique te passionnes?" Arizona pensa un instant et la chirurgie orthopédique ne lui passionnait pas tant que ça. Mais son enseignante, ça oui! Elle hocha alors la tête.

"Eh bien entre, je t'en pris!" Arizona ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit à sa place habituelle, au premier rang devant le bureau du Dr Torres. "Il faudrait peut-être que tu vois l'article pour comprendre... Approche" Arizona contourna le bureau pour se placer derrière la brune qui était assise devant son ordinateur portable. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur l'écran. Arizona se dit qu'elle devait tenté sa chance, après-tout elle n'avait rien à perdre. D'un pas assuré elle s'approcha et se pencha un peu pour pointé du doigt un mot sur l'écran.

"Oh, Donc c'est grâce à ça? Wouaw vous êtes vraiment doué mais vous avez du y passer des heures, je me trompe?" Callie était perturbée à ce stade. Elle sentit le doux parfum d'Arizona et se tourna pour faire face à la blonde... Ses beaux yeux bleus azur fixait à présent la brune. Callie ne pouvait pas tenir dans cette position plus longtemps, cette élève allait l'embrasser d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle n'était en aucun cas indifférente au charme d'Arizona. Ses fossettes, qui illuminait encore plus son beau sourire. Callie ne préférait même pas relooker son corps. Sa la rendrais complètement hystérique surtout qu'avec ses recherches, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éclater un peu.

"Euh.. Oui. Effectivement" Arizona s'était assise sur le bureau de Callie, les jambes croisées, elle écoutait attentivement tout les mots qu'elle disait. Elle avait mit ses cheveux d'un seul côté et Callie pouvait apercevoir sa nuque. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? La blonde cherchait-elle à la séduire ou? Ce n'était vraiment ni le moment ni l'endroit pour... ça!_ Brrr ses petits grains de beauté sur son cou et puis sa poitrine devait être magnifique, Callie n'osais à peine imaginé ce que cachait ce tee-shirt. Elle en eu des frissons.

"Dr Torres, je me demandais aussi, si vous donniez des cours particulier par hasard?" Arizona espérait de toutes ses forces que la réponse soit positive. Rien que l'idée de la voir rien qu'une heure de plus par semaine lui suffisait.

"Oui.. Je dois avoir la feuille... Quelque part.." Callie commençait à begayer, impossible de se concentrer quand on a une telle jolie jeune femme devant soit... Elle chercha dans ses dossiers une feuille qu'elle avait imprimé "Vous serez la première à vous inscrire, j'ai fait imprimer ce papier seulement hier alors.." _Mais que fait-elle? _ Arizona se pencha pour prendre le stylo qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau. Callie eu le temps de voir son décolté quand elle s'était penché. Elle inscrivit son nom et reposa le stylo.

"Voilà. Ça commence quand?"

"Ven.. Vendredi prochain à 18h, ici-même"

"J'ai hâte d'y être, bon je crois que je vais attendre dehors sinon les gens pourrait se méprendre. A toute suite Dr Torres" Arizona le dit d'une telle sensualité... Mais non ! Callie aimait les femmes certes mais Arizona était une de ses élèves... Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les pieds en sa présence... Elle l'a regarda marcher jusque la porte d'entrée. Son petit short en jean pouvait en dire claire sur ses fesses, et ses jambes ! Fines et longues ! Elle secoua sa tête quand elle avait entendu la porte se fermer. Durant le cours, Arizona avait mis son stylo entre ses dents. Elle ne faisait que regarder Callie et celle-ci le sentait, ce regard séducteur... Le cours était enfin terminer et elle partit rejoindre Mark, comme tout les midi cette semaine. Il était certes, extravagant, trop sûr de lui et séducteur, Callie pensait qu'au fond c'était un type génial qui valait mieux que de s'envoyer en l'air avec tout se qui bougeait.

"Callie, s'il te plaît, un dîner..."

"Mark arrête, j'ai déjà refuser. Je te vois comme un ami, je doutes que ça change. Désolé.."

"Ben oublions le dîner alors, allons passer une nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel. En plus quand t'arrives comme ça, dans ta robe et tes talons c'est.." Mark siffla.

"Pas très classe Mark..."

"T'aurais pas quelqu'un dans ta vie que tu aurais oublié de mentionner, hum? A ce moment là, j'arrêterais mes avances"

"Non, j'ai personne. Cela dit..." Pouvait-elle le dire à Mark? Après tout il était un très très bon ami.."Cela dit, quelqu'un me fait de l'oeil"

"Ah oui?"

"Ouai.."

"Il t'as invité à dîner ou?" Callie baissa les yeux, elle voulait avoir des conseils et pour cela, elle devait lui mentir en prétendant que c'était un homme.

"Non en faite c'est un élève. Et il est vraiment canon et il me plaît vraiment... vraiment.. Il me séduit en plus. Ce matin, il allait m'embrasser mais je me suis retournée en prétendant que rien ne s'était passé.. Mark conseille moi s'il te plaît!"

"Ou la la" Il avait relever ses mains jusqu'au visage "Un élève Callie? Il cherche simplement à te mettre dans son lit"

"Tu crois?"

"C'est évident! Les types à cet age ne cherchent que ça. Alors ne tombe pas dans le panneau en tombant amoureuse, ça n'attirerais que des ennuis, moi je te le dit !" _Amoureuse? Mais non voyons.._ Callie était contente d'avoir Mark comme ami, ils ne se cachaient rien. Sauf pour sa sexualité évidemment.

"Tu crois que je peux coucher avec lui?" Mark la dévisagea en voyant qu'elle était sérieuse.

"Si tu te sens capable de coucher avec quelqu'un sans t'attacher, ouais tu peux" Il soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Une nuit avec moi et je te prouverais que je serais bien meilleur que ce type en chaleur"

"Tu mérites mieux que ça Mark, et merci pour le conseil je t'adore" Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil et s'en alla.

XXXXXXX

"Robbins, ce soir tu viens boire un coup?"

"Je sais pas à qu'elle heure je serais libre"

"Pourquoi? On est vendredi, demain y'a pas cour et tu peux les faire demain tes devoirs.."

"Non, je me suis inscrite au cour particulier du Dr Torres"

"T'en as pas besoin, si? Depuis quand Robbins à besoin d'aide pour ses cours?"

"C'est juste pour m'améliorer Alex, pas la peine d'en faire une grosse affaire"

"Bon ok, a toute à l'heure j'espère!"

Arizona se rendit devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre, il y avait déjà une dizaine d'élèves qui attendaient. Elle ne reconnu aucun élèves qui étaient en 2e année comme elle, tous en 4e ou même 5e année. _Dans quoi c'était-elle fourrée ? _Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le Dr Montgomery qui se trouvait maintenant face aux élèves. Elle les invita à entrer. Callie n'était pas présente. Arizona s'installa à sa place habituelle et leva la main une fois que tout les élèves furent installés.

"Oui Mlle Robbins?"

"Le Dr Torres est absente?"

"Il semblerait qu'elle soit en retard. Mais en vous en faites pas, elle ne devrais pas-" Elle fut interrompu par l'entrée de Callie. Elle avait visiblement couru. "Ah Dr Torres" Callie s'approcha d'Addison.

"Rangez vos affaires, j'ai réservé le labo. Je vous expliquerais quand on y sera." Elle parla ensuite à Addison à voix basse. Addison hocha la tête et se leva. Les autres élèves firent de même. Arizona marchait derrière Callie qui parlait toujours à Addison. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de laboratoire. Il y avait 2 petits bac rectangulaire sur chaque table. Dans ces bac, il y avait des scalpels, des ciseaux, etc.. Comme quand elle était aux cours de travaux pratiques. Elle se plaça alors debout devant un bac et une jeune brune se plaça devant celui qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

"Salut, je suis Lexie Grey"

"Arizona Robbins"

"T'es en quelle année"

"C'est ma deuxième et toi?"

"Pareil. Tout les autres sont en 4e ou 5e année"

"Mais c'est pas un cour particulier?"

"Non pas vraim-" Lexie fronça les sourcils et fut interrompu par Callie. Mais si ce n'était pas un cours particuliers, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?

"Bonsoir. Comme vous le savez vous avez été sélectionnés parmis les meilleurs des 4e et 5e année et cette année nous avons fait une exception pour nos deux demoiselles de 2e année qui ont su nous bluffé pendant les heures de cour. Seul 3 d'entre vous auront la chance de nous accompagnez mes collègues et moi-même à la conférence. Nous devons choisir le plus brillant élève dans chacun de nos 3 domaine. Même si vous avez choisis dans quel domaine vous allez le plus bosser, vous serez obliger de passer les tests des deux autres. Le Dr Mark Sloan qui s'excuse de son absence ce soir, prendra celui ou celle qui sera le plus appliqué dans le domaine plastique. Le Dr Montgomery choisira son élève en fonction de ses talents en obstétrique/pédiatrie et enfin je choisirais celui ou celle qui saura m'impressionné dans l'ortho. C'est une chance inouïe qui s'offre à vous alors profitez de tous ce que vous pourrez apprendre. Ce soir ne serra qu'un exercice pour vous préparez à l'examen finale. Vous disposez de gants et de blouses au fond de la salle et n'hésiter pas à me poser des questions ou bien au Dr Montgomery." Tout les élèves se déplaçaient vers le fond de la salle mais Arizona s'avançait vers le bureau de Callie. "Oh, Mlle Robbins"

"Dr Torres, je croyais que c'était un cour particulier dans lequel je m'était inscrite?" Arizona était confuse..

"Vous n'avez pas vu l'affiche qui disait que je me lançais dans ce projet et que je n'avais plus le temps de donner de cour particulier?"

"Mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris, je devrais peut-être m'en aller parce que je ne suis qu'en 2e année.."

"Eh bien, nous avons regarder le bulletin des élèves de 4e et 5e année mais il était peu nombreux à entrer dans les critères du projet alors on a décidé l'élargir nos possibilités et il se trouve que vous et Mlle Grey êtes vraiment brillantes alors.. Mais vous êtes libre de choisir si vous rester ou pas.."

"Oh, non bien sûr je vais rester"

"Très bien alors préparez-vous, nous allons commencez" Arizona lui sourit et elle s'apprêtais à aller chercher une blouse mais Callie l'interpella "Oh Mlle Robbins" Callie lui fit signe de s'approcher plus près.

"Oui?"

"J'aimerais.. Vous dire un mot à la fin de ce cour, si vous n'avez pas le temps, je comprendrais mais-"

"Non vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien d'urgeant à faire pour ce soir"

"Très bien" Callie revenu ensuite à ses occupations.

Arizona souriait maintenant de plus belle... elle, choisie parmi tout les élèves qu'i l'université d'Hopkins._Est-ce que tout ça est réel?_ Elle se prépara et le Dr Montgomery leur dit en quoi ce cour allait leur servir pour la suite. Elle pensait à Callie qui était concentré à regarder dans un microscope. Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme l'attirait tant ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Avec aucune autre fille. C'était très étrange... Ça l'a préoccupais même plus que ce 'concour' qui permettait au gagnant d'aller en conférence et pourrais être un avantage dans la futur carrière d'Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona retira sa blouse et la déposa au fond de la salle. Cet exercice était vraiment simple pour elle. Elle devait manipuler un cadavre de lapin et tous furent surpris des compétences de la blonde qui était seulement en 2e année. Elle n'avait certainement pas oublié que Callie voulait lui dire un mot en fin d'heure.

"T'as vraiment assuré sur ce coup Arizona !"

"Merci Lexie, toi aussi tu t'es pas mal débrouillé !" Lexie rougit, elle n'était pas habitué aux compliments.

"On se revoit la semaine prochaine alors"

"Bien sûr, Oh mais Lexie, tu peux aussi venir manger avec moi, Alex et la bande. Je t'ai déjà vu manger toute seule... tout ce que je dis c'est que ce serais avec plaisir que tu te joignes à nous"

"Merci Arizona" Elle lui sourit et s'en alla. Lexie avait 1 an de moins qu'Arizona malgré qu'elles étaient dans la même promo, elle la trouvait vraiment adorable. Tous furent enfin partit et elle se dirigea près du bureau de Callie qui était entrain de ranger ses affaires.

"Dr Torres, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose?"

"Euh.. Oui.." Elle avait fait un mouvement du bras renversa un verre avec des stylos. Le bruit du verre se fracassait et cela avait fait sursauté Callie "Oh mince... Je suis vraiment maladroite, dé..désolée" Arizona s'était accroupi pour ramasser.

"Laisser je vais faire" Callie s'accroupi également et ramassa les bris de verre. Elle tremblais... _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tremblait? Est-ce que c'était cette magnifique blonde qui le lui causait? _Elle jeta les bris de verre à la poubelle et se plaça en face d'Arizona. "Je-"

"Oh Dr Torres vous saignez! Attendez, asseyez vous là" Elle la prit par les épaules et la posa sur sa chaise. Elle regarda sa main droite et elle avait effectivement il y avait une entaille qui semblait être profonde qui dégoulinait de sang. Comment n'avait-elle rien sentit... Elle regarda Arizona chercher quelque chose sur une étagère et prit une trousse de secours. Elle l'a posa sur le bureau et chercha des compresses. Elle s'accroupi ensuite et prit la main de Callie. "C'était pas très malin de les avoir ramasser à la mains, je vous ai dit que j'allais m'en occupé" Elle rit. Callie n'avait toujours pas prononcé de mot. Arizona plaça la compresse sur la paume et caressa le dos de sa main.. "Vous avez mal?" Callie secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle avoir mal à ce moment. Tout ce qui lui donnait envie était de la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle restèrent un moment ainsi. Elle repensa au mot de Mark : 'Si tu te sens capable de coucher avec quelqu'un sans t'attacher, ouai tu peux' Justement il était là le problème. Elle n'en était pas capable.. C'est pour cela qu'elle évitait les bars pour justement n'avoir aucun plan d'un soir.

Callie enleva la compresse, se leva et la blonde en fit de même, elle avala sa salive et fixa Arizona comme si elle s'apprêtait à la dévorer "Arizona" Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Elle la poussa ensuite jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Arizona se plaqua contre un mur. A l'impact, la blonde poussa un gémissement. Elles s'embrassèrent fougueusement en se tripotant tout leur corps. Callie la porta et la posa sur la table du premier rang. Les jambes de la blonde s'était entouré autour de la taille de Callie. Elle n'avait jamais quitté le contact des lèvres jusqu'à maintenant. Callie se pencha pour qu'Arizona ai une position couché sur la table du labo. Elle embrassa son cou. L'air leur manqua rapidement mais Callie était plus préoccupée à déboutonné sa chemise...

"Dr Torres? Vous allez bien?" Arizona s'était déjà levée. Callie venait d'émerger. Tout ça, elle ne l'avait que rêvé? Elle sentit une forte douleur dans sa main droite, comme si on lui avait planté un couteau. "J'ai soigné votre main mais je crois que vous risquez d'avoir mal encore un moment"

"Merci Mlle Robbins" Elle grimaça à cause de la douleur et se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Peut-être que je devrait vous emmenez à l'hôpital, ils vous prescrirons des antidouleurs" Callie plaça sa main sur sa tête, elle avait mal partout et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Arizona plaça sa main sur le front de la brune. "Wow Dr Torres, vous.. Vous êtes brulante. Venez je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital" Elle lui tira le bras mais Callie se dégagea.

"Non non. Laissez-moi juste une minute, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.." Elle inspira un bon coup d'air "Ok.. Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Eh bien j'étais entrain de soigner votre plaie et puis quand je vous parlais vous ne me répondiez pas, vous vous êtes comme 'évaporé' pendant quelques secondes, cela vous arrive souvent?" _NON BIEN SURE QUE NON, C'EST A CAUSE DE TOIII !_

"Non, c'est la première fois" Elle regarda sa montre " Oh, Arizona. Je crois que je vous ai retenue assez longtemps, il déjà 20:30. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous"

"Il est hors question que je vous laisse dans cet état toute seule, vous n'avez pas quelqu'un que je puisse contacter?" C'était le bon moment pour lui poser la question, elle allait enfin savoir si oui ou non elle était célibataire.

"Non.. J'ai personne. Mais je vous assure que ça va maintenant. Merci beaucoup" Arizona sourit intérieurement.

"Vous comptez prendre la voiture pour rentrer chez vous?"

"Oui, pourquoi?" Callie fronça les sourcils.

"Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire"

"Enfin Mlle Robbins, je ne suis pas ivre" Elle rit "J'ai juste eu un moment de-" Comment pouvait-elle traduire ce qu'elle venait de vivre : _j'ai rêvé un instant de vous retirez votre chemisier et de vous sautez dessus ici même.. DANS CE FOUTU LABO._ "Vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Encore merci"

"Bon, je vous laisse mon numéro, n'hésitez pas à appelé pour quoi que ce soit" Elle déchira un bout de papier vierge qui se trouvait sur le bureau et nota son numéro. Elle le lui donna avec son plus beau sourire "Bonsoir Dr Torres" Callie hocha la tête avant que la blonde ne s'en aille. Elle regarda ensuite le numéro... Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. Elle avait son numéroooo ! Elle jeta ses bras en l'air et s'écria un petit 'YES !' comme signe de victoire. Elle repensa un instant. Cette blonde la déstabilisait complètement et plus le temps avançait plus cette simple attirance physique grandissait et devenait une obsession.

XXXXXX

"Hey comment ça s'est passé vendredi soir?"

"Quoi? Comment-ça vendredi soir? il.. Il n'y a rien eu.. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Mark?" Mark fronça les sourcils. Vendredi soir s'était passé quelque choses c'était évident. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait bien son amie et il devina pourquoi.

"T'as sauté le pas?!" Il souria en posa son plateau en face de la latine.

"Sauté quel pas?"

"Ben le type qui te plaît ?"

"Non.. Euhmm.. Tu ne te moques pas de moi si je te le dis?"

"Mais non voyons.. Pourquoi je me moquerais, vas-y dit moi ce qu'il se passe" Callie regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne les regardais et surtout pas une jeune blonde au corps de rêve qui s'avère être l'objet des pensée de Callie depuis des jours. Elle approcha sa tête et fit un signe à Mark pour qu'il fasse de même.

"J'ai... J'ai rêvé que... lui... et moi on s'envoyait en l'air" Mark pouffa de rire et Callie fronça les sourcils.

"Excuse... Ahaha.. Je suis désolé Callie..." Il fit à signe à Callie pour lui demander d'attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il soupira "Pfiou.. Callie... Merci tu m'as remonté le moral. Et désolé mais je l'avait pas vu venir celle-là." Il inspira puis relâcha l'air de ses poumons par la bouche.. "Voilà, désolé.. Continue" Callie le dévisagea mais il avait raison de rire ainsi, c'était stupide..

"Non... Pas la peine de t'excuser.. C'est moi qui suis conne... C'est une élève et-"

"Une?" Callie se rendait compte de sa boulette mais fit comme si de rien, sinon il allait soupçonné quelque chose.

"Oui désolé.. Je sais pas ce qui me fait ressentir en faites.. Sa gueule d'ange au yeux bleus et si tu regardais ses fesses Mark.. T'auras envie de..." Elle leva ses mains comme si elle allait s'agripper à quelque chose.

"Oh tu sais, je m'intéresse pas aux fesses des mecs moi" Il rit. "Par contre moi aussi.."

"Quoi toi aussi?"

"Il y a une petite brune.. Et elle me fait ressentir la même chose que ce que tu ressens pour ce mec... Et c'est aussi une élève.. On est dans le même cas Callie.."

"Oh c'est vrai ? Dis-moi c'est qui?" Mark sourit en secouant la tête " Allez s'il te plaît !" Callie le supplia. Il regarda ensuite à sa droite.

"C'est celle avec la blonde là-bas, avec le jus de pomme" Callie tourna alors sa tête et vit Arizona... Son coeur rata un battement et regarda ensuite la brune que Mark dévorais des yeux.. "Oh oui, très mignonne.. Lexie Grey, tu te rappelles on l'a choisit pour le projet"

"Ouai, je m'en foutait jusqu'à ce que je la voit.. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit en 2e année?" Callie s'était posé la même question pour Arizona.. "Bon allez, à ton tour. Ton jeune prince charmant au yeux bleu, où est-il ? Il doit surement être là" Il se retourna pour le chercher.

"Oh, il n'est pas ici... Euh sinon, vendredi soir c'était sympa, c'est dommage que tu n'était pas là" Elle essaya rapidement de changer de sujet... Elle avait réussi et elle soupira intérieurement. C'était vraiment dur pour elle de lui cacher ça. Mark avait toujours était honnête envers elle et c'était vraiment injuste de lui mentir ainsi... Une fois qu'elle en sera sûr que Mark n'avait rien contre les homosexuels elle le lui dira, pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'elle garde la bouche fermé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Mark -une personne avec qui elle s'était attaché malgré elle- la rejette comme son père... Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Arizona et s'en alla avec Mark dans son amphithéâtre.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Arizona lui avait passer son numéro mais toujours aucun appel ni aucun message. Pendant les cours, c'était comme si de rien n'était. La latina lui avait lancé plusieurs regards mais jamais elle ne lui avait redemandé de la voir à la fin de l'heure. Elle n'avait rien tenté de plus de peur que la latine ne la trouve trop 'relou'... Jamais une femme ne lui avait résisté aussi longtemps. Pourtant elle lui avait clairement prouvé en lui passant son numéro ou encore en s'habillant super sexy... Cette fois elle devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle alla alors devant le labo et rejoignit son amie Lexie. Elle discutèrent un instant avant de voir arrivé les 3 enseignants. Arizona et Lexie se placèrent comme à leur habitude au 3e rang. Cette fois, sur les tables il y avait des microscopes. Le Dr Sloan leur expliqua qu'ils allaient aujourd'hui observé des cellules. Elle préleva un morceau de ce qu'elle devait observer... C'était maintenant ou jamais.. Elle leva alors la main.

"Dr Torres, je crois que mon microscope est cassé.." Callie fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait qu'elle avait tout vérifier avant de mettre les microscopes sur les tables. Elle s'approcha et regarda dans la lunette. "Vous êtes sûre que vous avez tous réglé?" Arizona regarda autour d'elle et tout les autres élèves semblèrent concentrés sur leur microscope. Elle se plaça alors derrière la brune. Elle avait presque son menton qui touchait l'épaule de Callie. Celle-ci devint toute rouge.

"Oh désolé Dr Torres, Il fallait juste appuyer sur l'interrupteur" Elle appuya dessus et Callie tourna sa tête pour voir Arizona, elle avait toujours ses mains sur la lunette, elle sut qu'Arizona avait fait exprès, une jeune élève aussi brillante n'aurait pas oublié d'appuyer simplement sur l'interrupteur et mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, ça lui plaisait tout autant d'être près d'elle. La blonde sourit quand Callie l'a fixait, cette fois elle en était sûre, Callie était complètement déstabilisée en sa présence.

"Bon... Je... Je vais retourner à mon bureau.." Arizona sourit de plus belle. Elle ne voulait pas simplement couché avec la latina, c'était plus que ça. Elle avait cette sensation dans le ventre quand elle s'adressait à elle, ce n'était pas simplement une attirance physique, peut-être qu'elle avait le béguin pour elle? Arizona pensa même que c'était plus que ça... A la fin de l'heure, elle voulait absolument parler à Callie. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le Dr Sloan et le Dr Montgomery discutaient avec elle.

"Mlle Robbins? Vous vouliez nous demander quelque chose?" La rousse avait remarqué qu'Arizona était resté planté devant eux.

"Oui euh j'aimerais parler au Dr Torres" Callie arqua ses sourcils. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la sortie avec Arizona. La coeur de la blonde s'accélérait "Dr Torres, j'aimerais euh... Vous.. euhm.." Elle ferma les yeux et puis les rouvrit "J'aimerais vous inviter à boire un verre ou... un café si vous préferez"

"Euhm.."

"Pour discuter, vous et moi" Callie regarda autour d'elle et refit face à Arizona

"Oui, bien sûr.. Ok" Arizona sourit, elle se sentit soulagé qu'elle ai accepté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs elle avait stressé à ce point.. "Euhmm.. Ce soir?"

"Sauf si vous avez d'autre projet bien sûr.. Ce que je comprendrais.."

"Non, j'ai rien de prévu. Par contre vous devrez patienter un instant le temps que je range mes affaires"

"Bien sûr, je vous attend là" Arizona lui sourit et puis soupira... Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire? Il y avait pourtant plein de sujet de conversation, comme la conférence et ce concours... Elle sortit de son sac un miroir et se regarda dans la petite glace pour voir si elle était présentable.. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de se préparer pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus sexy...

X

"Désolé mais je vais pas venir avec vous ce soir.. J'ai d'autre projet. Sa vous dérange de nettoyer à ma place ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous rendrais l'appareil" Elle enleva sa blouse et prit son sac à main.

"T'inquiète, on s'en occupe. Qu'est-ce que voulais la petite blonde en faite?" Mark fronça les sourcils, elle avait surement reçut un appel urgeant.

"Oh, elle m'a demandé quelque chose pour le projet mais rien de spécial, elle est déjà partie. Mais est-ce que j'ai l'air présentable là?" Elle se mordit la langue pour avoir mentit et arrangea un peu ses cheveux.

"T'es super sexy, t'en fais pas ! T'as un rendez-vous galant?" La rousse qui était assise sur le bureau se demandant pourquoi son amie était aussi stressé.

"Pas vraiment galant mais oui j'ai un rendez-vous!" Elle sourit

"Amuses-toi bien alors" Mark et Addison leur fit signe avant que la brune les remercie et elle s'en alla. Elle vit Arizona au fond du couloir. Elles se sourient. "Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez?"

"Hmm j'ai ma petite idée" Elle sortirent du bâtiment et se rendirent à la voiture d'Arizona. Elle l'emmena dans un bar à quelques minutes de l'université. Elles avaient échangé quelques mots dans la voiture mais sans plus...Elles arrivèrent au bar et se commandèrent à boire. Arizona lui demanda si elle rêvais depuis toujours être d'être chirurgien.. La conversation commença sur le travail de Callie puis ce qu'Arizona voulais faire plus tard, dans quel domaine elle se spécialiserait, etc... La soirée s'était très, très bien passé. Les deux femmes quittèrent ensuite le bar après y avoir discuter pendant au moins 2h.

"Je vous dépose chez vous Dr Torres?"

"Oh appelle moi Callie" Arizona était agréablement surprise.

"Et moi Arizona" Elles rirent. Elles étaient maintenant face à face. " Tu étais vraiment très belle ce soir"

"Oh, c'est vrai ? J'ai.. J'ai justement penser le contraire parce que j'ai pas pu me préparer.. Mais merci" Elle sourit. Pendant un instant, elles se fixaient dans les yeux et Arizona décida de s'approcher d'un pas. La blonde la prit par les mains et approcha son visage. Callie ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, elle s'était approché plus rapidement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Arizona croyait que la latine allait la repousser, car elle n'était pas sûr que Callie était lesbienne mais elle en avait enfin la confirmation. Cela faisait des semaines que toutes les deux avaient rêvées de ce moments et qui fut d'ailleurs bien mieux que dans leurs rêves. Callie passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde et celle-ci sourit. Elle ouvra bien sûr sa bouche pour entrer en contact avec sa langue. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue puis la passa dans les beaux cheveux noir. Elle sentit enfin les mains de la brune toucher timidement ses hanches. Le baiser était doux, aucune des deux femmes ne voulait précipité les choses. Elles profitèrent simplement de ce moment. De leur moment à elles. Il prit fin après quelques minutes. Arizona continuait de caresser les cheveux de la brune et celle-ci avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches. Arizona lui sourit et Callie en fit de même. Elle lui ouvrit ensuite la portière du passager et contourna ensuite la voiture pour aller s'asseoir à la place conducteur. Callie lui demanda de la déposer à l'université car elle y avait laissé sa voiture. Elles étaient arrivé au parking et Arizona gara la voiture. Elle coupa le contact et se tourna vers Callie.

"Tu as toujours mon numéro?"

"Evidemment Arizona, je t'enverrai un message pour que tu ais aussi le mien" Arizona lui sourit. Elle posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle Callie. Le baiser n'avait duré que quelques secondes. "Je vais y aller. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Merci Arizona" Arizona lui sourit encore et se demanda quelle réaction aurait la brune si elle lui disait son vrai prénom..

"De rien... Caliope" Callie fronça les sourcils mais sourit en même temps "Sa ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça? Je l'aime bien ton prénom"

"Non ça ne me dérange pas. C'est plutôt agréable en faite" Callie l'embrassa une dernière fois. Décidément elles ne voulaient pas se quitter. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa portière et sortit de la voiture. Elle regarda une dernière fois Arizona qui quittait la voiture pour aller à son petit studio. C'était sans doute la plus belle soirée de leur vie et elles ne voulaient pas que ce soit la dernière. Callie rentra ensuite chez elle et avant de s'endormir elle chercha le contact 'Arizona' et elle l'avait enregistré avec un petit coeur à côté. Elle lui envoya 'Voilà mon numéro. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit Arizona :) . C' Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard son téléphone vibra 'Bonne nuit à toi aussi Calliope 3'

XXXXXX

Callie arriva le lundi suivant avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le samedi, elles avaient déjeuné ensemble dans un restaurant un peu éloigné de la ville. Elle adorait parler avec Arizona, c'était simple et naturel... Elles s'étaient encore embrassées avec la langue à côté de la voiture mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Elle voulait vraiment prendre son temps et Arizona lui plaisait de plus en plus chaque jour. C'était une personne formidable, rien à voir avec les autres femmes qu'elle a connu. Gentille, attentionnée, généreuse, et elle la faisait sourire à longueur de temps. Le dimanche elles ne pouvaient pas se voir mais elles n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des messages. Callie entra directement dans le bâtiment où se trouvait son amphithéâtre. Les élèves dans les couloirs avaient tous braquer leur regard sur Callie. Elle fronça les sourcils et déverrouilla le plus rapidement possible la porte pour pouvoir se cacher dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle regarda ensuite sur l'écran de son portable et s'en servit comme un miroir. Elle n'avait apparemment rien sur son visage, ni dans ses cheveux alors pourquoi les élèves l'avaient tous fixé ainsi ? Elle oublia rapidement et sortit de son sac son ordinateur portable. Elle relit les cours et la sonnerie retentit. Le cours des 3e année s'était bien déroulé mis à part quelques petit ricanements. Elle rejoignit Addison pour le déjeuné.

"Salut Addie" Callie posa son plateau avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres encore une fois.

"Hey ! C'était bien ce week-end?" Callie lui répondit que tout c'était bien passé et elle aperçut Mark. Elle lui fit un signe de s'approcher, Mark la regarda mais il alla s'installer avec d'autres professeurs. "Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prend?" Addison haussa les épaules. C'était pas dans l'habitude de Mark de réagir comme sa. Callie se leva et partit rejoindre Mark.

"Mark?" Il lui répondit un petit 'Mhm?' "Pourquoi tu t'installes pas avec Addie et moi?" Il se mit face à Callie et il secoua la tête.

"J'arrive même pas à te regarder en face"

"Mais enfin Mark de quoi tu parles?"

"Je..." Il regarda autour de lui et tout les regards étaient tourné vers eux. "On en parles plus tard..." Son ton était froid. Le sourire de Callie s'était littéralement évaporé. Elle prit son plateau et partit aussitôt sans même accordé un regard à Addison. Il devait savoir quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas possible. Callie avait bien fait attention de voir s'il n'y avait personne qu'elle connaissait dans les endroits qu'elles avaient fréquenté. Elle sortit de l'établissement pour respirer un peu. Elle reçut un message 'Où est-tu? A' Callie ne répondit pas. Elle repensait encore au regard de Mark. Ça l'avait transpercé le coeur. Il avait le même regard de son père lorsqu'il a appris que sa fille était gay. Callie ne supportait pas, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le vent froid. Elle sentit une main chaude se posé sur sa joue. Elle ouvra les yeux et vit la magnifique blonde avec ses yeux bleus perçant.

"Sa... Sa va?" Callie hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes.

"Ouais..." Elle fit une pause avant de lui avouer "J'ai menti à mon meilleur ami et là je crois qu'il l'a découvert ce que je lui cachait" Arizona l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle l'avait réchauffé, c'était très agréable et ça la réconforta. Arizona lui sourit.

"Tu es gelée, rentrons.." Elles arrivèrent devant l'amphithéâtre. "Tu devrais lui parler" Callie lui sourit.

"Merci Arizona"

"J'ai du temps libre, je peux rester ici avec toi 1 ou 2h ?"

"C'est vrai? Ah ben oui alors j'adorerais" Elles entrèrent alors ensemble dans l'amphithéâtre et y passa 1h30. Arizona avait cour alors elle s'en alla avant d'embrasser Callie. La brune se décida à aller voir Mark. Elle savait qu'il était libre cette heure là et il l'a passait d'habitude dans le bureau des professeurs. Elle inspira profondément avant d'entrer. Tout les profs avaient tourné leur regards vers elle et la suivait des yeux quand elle s'approcha de Mark. "J'ai besoin de te parler" Mark se leva et sortit de la grande pièce. Callie le suivit. Ils arrivèrent, dans une cage d'escalier que même Callie ne connaissait pas "Pourquoi tu n'as pas réussit à me regarder dans les yeux?"

"J'étais en colère après toi"

"Oh, rien que ça? Tu crois pas que je mérites mieux?"

"Après que tu m'ais menti pendant des semaines alors que j'ai toujours été honnête envers toi."

"Mais enfin.. Menti sur quoi?"

"Peut-être sur le fait que tu préfères les femmes? Ca ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit d'en informer ton meilleur ami, non?"

"Je... Je pensais que... Que tu ne m'accepterais pas"

"Mais enfin Callie où tu vas chercher une connerie pareil. Jamais je ne te jugerais, sur quoi que ce soit. Tu es ma meilleure amie.. J'ai..." Il secoua la tête et s'assit sur la marche de l'escalier "Tu aurais dû me le dire"

"Je voulais te le dire, plusieurs fois!" Elle commençait à pleurer "Mais à chaque fois, je revoyais mon père... J'ai cru que tu aurais la même réaction, que tu me rejetterais, comme lui.. Toute ma famille m'a renié" Elle pleura maintenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle sentit les bras musclés de Mark s'entourer autour d'elle. "Je suis désolé Mark... J'ai cru que tu serais comme eux"

"Shsh... Moi aussi je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça.." Callie se dégagea de l'étreinte après quelques minutes.

"Mais comment tu l'a découvert?"

"Il y a une photo posté sur internet, mais on peut pas savoir qui l'a posté" Il regarda son portable "Elle a été posté vendredi vers 1h du matin.." Il montra l'écran à Callie. Elle se reconnu entrain d'embrasser Arizona devant sa voiture.

"Mais comment c'est possible?"

"Les étudiants sont parfois... De vraies pestes" Il rit. "En tout cas, tu mentais pas sur ses fesses" Callie le pris dans ses bras, elle était tellement soulagée.. "Ne t'avises plus jamais de me mentir.."

"Promis.. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.."

"C'est bon, c'est passé maintenant... Donc.. Euhmm c'est ta copine?" Callie sourit

"Ouais.. On est sortit seulement 2 fois, mais je l'aime beaucoup"

"Je suis content pour toi" Callie et Mark marchèrent ensuite dans les couloirs et rediscutèrent comme avant. Elle était vraiment heureuse mais quelque chose l'a préoccupais.. Pourquoi on l'espionnais ainsi, pourquoi avait-on voulu que tout le monde sache qu'elle préférait les femmes?


	5. Chapter 5

"Mais enfin Callie tu m'a dit que tu l'aimais bien?!"

"Je sais Mark, mais elle est trop jeune" Callie était assise sur le canapé de son appartement avec Mark. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi Callie se torturais à ce point. Oui elle avait beaucoup trop réfléchit à la question._Elle est trop jeune. Je suis trop vieille. Elle devrait s'éclater, faire la fête et rentrer bourrer le lendemain matin avec une fille dont elle ne connais même pas le nom. Je vais bientôt passer la trentaine..._

"On s'en fout totalement, maintenant tu va l'appeler et lui dire de venir ce soir vous envoyer en l'air. Je suis sûr qu'elle est entrain de se ronger les ongles parce que ça fait 3 jours que tu ne l'a pas appelé" Mark s'était levé et faisait face à Callie qui était assise au milieu de son canapé.

"La moitié de l'université est au courant, j'arriverai pas à supporter tous ces regards. Je t'ai déjà raconter ce qui m'est arrivé à Miami? Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de penser à moi et se morfondre parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé" Mark regarda sur la table et vit le téléphone de Callie. Il couru pour le prendre. Callie se leva brusquement. Elle essaya de le lui prendre des mains mais malgré sa grande taille, Mark était plus grand. "Mark s'il te plait donne moi ce téléphone"

"Si tu me promet de l'appelé dans la seconde où je te le donne" Callie secoua la tête et abandonna.. Elle soupira et alla se servir un bon verre de vin rouge. "Mais qu'est-ce que..." Mark jouait avec son téléphone ou plutôt il regardait ses messages. "Elle t'a laissé une bonne dizaine de messages et tu ne lui a jamais répondu?" Mark tapa quelque chose sur les touches et ramena le téléphone à son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait Mark, je te jure que si tu es entrain de l'appelé, tu sors immédiatement de chez moi." Mark ramena son index et le posa sur ses lèvres.

"Chuut!"

"Quoi?! Non Non tu me dis pas chut. Raccroche!"

"C'est ta boîte vocal. Et tu ne les as jamais écouté, tous ses messages. T'es vraiment nul Callie." Elle soupira à nouveau. Arizona l'avait en effet appelé plusieurs fois mais jamais elle n'avait décroché. Mark s'approcha de Callie et appuya sur le mode haut-parleur.

"Hey Callie. Je me demandais si tu allait bien.. J'ai... Enfin t'as demandé au principal 1 semaine de vacance j'ai entendu... Et je me demandais juste si c'était grave ou bien... Enfin rappelle-moi dès que tu peux.." Mark lança un regard noir à Callie. La voix d'Arizona lui donna des frissons. Et puis un autre messages.. "Callie, c'est de-nouveau moi. J'ai du t'appelé une vingtaine de fois depuis l'autre jour et tu n'as jamais décroché. Peut-être que tu l'a perdu.. Sa va faire 3 jours que je t'ai pas vu et je sens comme un manque.. Je veux juste te voir ou te parler.. J'espère que tu vas bien et s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi" Un autre regard noir de Mark. Il y en avait encore plusieurs comme ceux-là mais au bout du 3ème Mark en avait eut assez.

"Ah ouai, c'est vrai qu'elle pense PAS DU TOUT à toi hein? Et pourquoi t'a pris une semaine de vacance ? La Callie que je connait ne prend pas de vacance. Et on devait passer des coups de fil pour la conférence. Il ne reste que 3 mois. Et puis elle doit surement croire que quelque chose t'es arrivé, envoi-lui au moins un message pour dire que tu va bien.. Enfin pas bien mais bien physiquement"

"Ok, ok c'est bon.. Je lui enverrai un message promis... Bon allez je dois allez faire les courses, j'ai pu rien dans mon frigo. Tu veux venir?" Mark hocha la tête.

"Ouais, moi aussi j'ai besoin de quelque truc" Ils sortirent tout les deux de l'appartement de Callie. Durant le trajet, elle s'était remise à penser. A Arizona évidemment. Pour le peu de temps qu'elles ont passé ensemble Callie ne voulait être qu'avec elle. Sa la faisait souffrir de ne pas voir cette magnifique blonde aux yeux bleu qui pouvait tué rien qu'avec un regard... Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, elle gâcherait la jeunesse d'Arizona.

XXXXXX

Callie avait envoyé un message à Arizona lui disant qu'elle allait bien mais depuis, elle n'avait ni appelé ni reçu un message. Elle devait enfin retourner au travail. Le lundi, elle ne donnait pas cour à la classe d'Arizona. La journée s'était bien passé mais elle n'avait pas vu la blonde... Callie appréhendait sa réaction. Peut-être qu'elle ne fera comme si de rien de s'était passé ou bien elle allait la détesté?  
Elle fit entrer les élèves et elle vit enfin la blonde. Elle s'était regardé dans les yeux un millième de seconde mais Arizona tourna rapidement sa tête vers son ami. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour comme les autres élèves de sa classe. _Elle était furieuse._ Durant le cour, Callie regarda plusieurs fois en direction d'Arizona mais elle avait toujours les yeux rivé sur sa copie. La sonnerie annonça enfin la fin du cour. Arizona resta assise contrairement aux autres qui se précipitaient vers la sortie. Elles allaient avoir une grosse conversation.. Callie s'installa sur sa chaise et fixa Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé. La blonde leva enfin les yeux de sa copie. Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires et en même temps elle brisa le silence.

"J'espère que t'es vacances se sont bien passé. Parce que pendant ce temps là, moi je ne sortait quasiment pas de chez moi, à part pour allez en cour. Tous mes amis me demandaient si je voulait sortir et je leur répondait non. Parce que toi..." Elle lâcha un rire forcé "Parce que toi tu as décidé que.." Elle haussa les épaules "Je sais pas moi.. Que finalement je ne valais rien pour toi. Alors on est quoi ? Est-ce qu'on était vraiment ensemble et que maintenant c'est terminé? Mais comment on peut dire que c'est terminé alors que tout ce qu'on a fait s'était de s'échanger quelques baisers comme des collégiennes. On est quoi Callie?" Callie n'avait jamais détourné le regard de la blonde. Elle se leva et se plaça face à Arizona. "Pendant une semaine entière Callie. Une semaine. Je mourrais presque parce que je ne savais pas où tu pouvais bien être"

"J'étais chez moi, je pensais à nous"

"Ah parce que maintenant il y a un 'nous'? Je crois pas trop à ça. Je veux simplement que tu me dises la vérité. T'as quelqu'un d'autres dans ta vie? Je suis ton amante? Mais comment je peux être ton amante on a même pas couché ensemble!"

"Arizona arrête s'il te plaît" Callie prit Arizona par les épaules "Je te jure que je n'ai personne." Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je crois qu'on devrait... Arrêté. Faire une pause"

"Mais enfin pourquoi?"

"Si toute cette histoire monte aux oreilles du principal, je suis fichue. Je vais être virée..."

"J'aurais aimé que tu n'utilises pas ton boulot pour me dire que tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi." Elle prit son sac et regarda à nouveau Callie. "Vas te faire foutre" Et elle claqua la porte. Callie voulait la retenir mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était pour le bien d'Arizona. Sa lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose de laisser penser Arizona qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle, au contraire, elle mourrait d'envie de la rattraper de lui dire qu'elle avait été stupide et qu'elle était désolé mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour Arizona, et puis peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure du temps Arizona aussi comprendra qu'elle n'aurait pas été bien avec Callie...

XXXXXXX

"Bon alors, t'as fait ton choix Mark?" Deux mois s'étaient écoulés déjà et Callie pensait qu'Arizona l'avait surement oublié. Tout les vendredi, Arizona venait mais elle ne s'était plus jamais adressé la parole, seuls quelques regards laissé pensé à Callie qu'Arizona l'a détestai toujours. La latine n'arrivait pas à oublié cette magnifique blonde. Elle pensait que ce n'était q'un petit béguin... Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle lui manquait.. Un mois avant la conférence les 3 collègues et amis devaient se décider qui les accompagneraient. Tout les élèves avaient déjà passé leur examens dans les 3 disciplines.

"Lexie Grey" Callie fronça les sourcils.

"Mais je croyais que tu préférais Jackson Avery? En plus elle n'est qu'en 2ème année... Alors que Jackson est en 4ème année. Tu-" Mark lui coupa la parole.

"J'ai fais mon choix. C'est une élève brilliante, excellente même. J'aurais pas pu réver mieux. Et elle est fasciné par la plastique. Et elle a eut un 16/20 dans ma discipline."

"Jackson a eut un 19/20 c'est largement meilleur que-" encore une fois coupé.

"J'ai déjà inscrit son nom sur la feuille des gagnants... Et toi Addison?"

"Hmmm.." Elle chercha partout sur son bureau une feuille où il y avait le noms des élèves. "Ici j'ai un 17 mais depuis le début de l'année il n'a pas montré une onde de joie ou d'excitation pour la pédiatrie ou en obstétrique, la j'ai un autre 17 et c'est ohhh ouais c'est la bonne!" Elle prit la feuille que Mark avait dans les mains et y nota quelque chose. "Voilà, reste plus que toi Cal !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Murphy ? Elle est douée et elle s'intéresse à l'ortho. J'ai que 2 élèves qui ont cartoné à mon test..."

"Pourquoi pas Kepner?" Addison répondit.

"Hmm. Je sais pas... Bon c'est pas grave, on va affiché déjà les deux premiers et moi je l'annoncerai vendredi prochain. Et t'as choisi qui en faite Addie?"

"Hmm Arizona Robbins" Callie gela sur place ainsi que Mark. Addison n'était pas au courant pour elle et la blonde.

"Non tu peux pas la choisir" Callie essaya de paraître indifférente mais jamais elle ne pourrait passer une semaine entière avec Arizona constamment près d'elle sans avoir de contact..

"Bien sûr que si, elle est géniale, moi je l'adore"

"Elle en 2ème année et on a d'autres élèves qui connaissent bien plus de choses et qui sont bien plus brillant qu'elle!" Callie insista.

"Mais pourquoi tu veux pas que je la prenne? C'est pas ta spécialité .." Mark resta un peu à l'écart de la conversation. Callie donna plusieurs noms d'élèves mais Addison persista. "Callie c'est bon j'ai choisis..." La latine grogna et s'en alla...


	6. Chapter 6

"Viens voir, faut que je te parles" Alex prit Arizona par le bras et il l'emmena en dehors de la cafétéria car toute la bande était là et il voulait que personne n'écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Arizona avait tout raconté à Alex. La 'rupture' également. A la grande surprise d'Arizona, Alex n'avait fait aucune blague ou n'avait jamais plaisanté sur ça. "Tu ne fais que de la regardé." Arizona baissa la tête.

"Alex si tu m'a fait levé de ma place super confortable juste pour me dire ça-"

"Essaye encore. Parles-lui" Arizona grimaça

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresses tant? Je t'ai raconté, elle m'a largué et si elle le regrettait vraiment elle serait venu me parler.."

"Non, tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre. Je crois que c'est toi qui devrait lui parler en premier et crois-moi elle fera le reste." Arizona le regarda un instant. C'est vrai qu'elle était en colère après ce que Callie avait fait. Plus aucune nouvelle pendant une semaine... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment tous ça avait terminé ainsi et elle avait laissé beaucoup de temps passé entre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le premier pas pour ne pas la perdre.

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est toi qui me donne des conseils" Alex sourit et secoua la tête.

"Tu retentes le coup alors?" Arizona sourit et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de rejoindre la bande. A peine elle s'était assise que quelqu'un la secoua par l'épaule.

"Arizona! Arizona! C'est affiché c'est bon ! Viens vite!" Arizona se leva et suivit Lexie.

"Lexie, je t'aime bien mais là va falloir que tu te calmes et que tu m'explique" La brune se retourna et lui lança le regard 'serieusement?' "Quoi?"

"Ils ont affiché la liste des gagnants pour la conférence. Comment t'es pas au courant?!" Elles arrivèrent devant le tableau mais il y avait déjà un petit groupe d'étudiants, elles réussirent à se faufiler entre eux et Lexie arracha la feuilles où il avait écrit en gros caractères 'Sélectionnés pour assisté à la conférence de New York' Arizona essaya de déchiffrer l'expression du visage de Lexie... Après environ 2 secondes, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Arizona lâcha un soupir et lui arracha la feuille des mains. Elle lut à haute voix.

"L'étudiant sélectionné par le Dr Sloan qui l'accompagnera à la conférence des chirurgiens de renommé internationale à New York sera Alexandra Grey... Oh mon dieu Lex, c'est géniale !" Arizona reprit la lecture "Dr Torres... Hmm Murphy... Ettt, Dr Montgomery... hmhm... Oh mon dieu... Je suis... Prise.. Je suis aussi prise!" Arizona prit Lexie dans ses bras et elles criièrent de toute leur force. Elle s'en moquait de tout les regards... Elles étaient toutes les deux prises. Une fois qu'elles ont calmés leur esprit, après une bonne dizaine de minute.. Arizona n'en croyait toujours pas... "Je souhaitais de tout mon coeur qu'au moins une de nous deux y aille mais là.. Toutes les deux.. C'est..." Arizona ne trouvait toujours pas de mots mais Lexie l'aida un peu..

"Génial"

"Ouai... Faut qu'on aille fêter ça... Appel tout le monde, chez Joe à 9h" Lexie sourit et partit dans le sens opposé en sautillant. Arizona retourna à la cafétéria prendre ses affaires et aller en cour. Elle se pinça pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais évidemment rien ne se produisit... Les cours étaient ennuyant mais vraiment rien pouvait gâcher son humeur. Dans 2 semaines exactement elle serait à New York entourée de chirurgiens d'extraordinaire venu des 4 coins du monde avec Callie... Pour la première fois depuis des mois elle lui était complètement sortit de la tête ne serait-ce que pour 2h et la revoilà... Elle voyait son visage encore et encore... La sonnerie retentit enfin. Elle repensa aux mots d'Alex et s'en même s'en rendre compte elle se trouvait là, devant l'amphithéâtre de Callie... Elle leva sa main pour frapper à la porte... Elle hésita pendant 20 secondes et finalement elle la rabaissa. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais la porte s'ouvrit et elle se trouva face à la Latine. Tout à coup, elle ne savait plus comment respirer.. Callie avait 2 sacs en bandoulière et apparemment très lourd. Elle avait aussi plusieurs dossiers dans les mains et un trousseau de clés. Elle avait aussi arrêté tout mouvement une fois qu'elle était face à elle. "Salut.."

"Hey.." Callie sortit de l'amphithéâtre et ferma la porte à clé. Elle refit face à Arizona et elle se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"Tu m'as manqué"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi" Après quelques secondes Callie reprit la parole "Tu as été sélectionnée.. Je suis contente pour toi" Elle sourit faiblement.

"Ouai..."

"Sa fait longtemps que tu est planté là?"

"J'ai... J'avais des choses à te dire"

"Je t'écoutes" Arizona regarda aux alentours et vit quelques élèves assis sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

"Sa te dérange si on.." Elle pointa du doigt la porte de l'amphi. Callie secoua la tête et rouvrit la porte. Elle s'assit sur une des tables et regarda Arizona. Elle secoua la main pour que la blonde prend enfin la parole. "J'ai besoin de savoir un truc... Si tu veux entendre tous ce que j'ai a dire après.. J'ai besoin de savoir un truc... Est-ce quand tu me dis que je t'ai manqué.. Tu le penses sincèrement?"

"Bien sûr que oui, Arizona"

"Ok..." Arizona ne put s'empêcher de sourire et puis elle reprit son sérieux "J'ai pas envie que sa se termine là, après la conférence, je pourrait changer de classe d'anatomie. Dr Bell est bien aussi. Pas aussi bien que toi mais bien. Si c'est vraiment le seul obstacle qui fait que tu ne veux pas être avec moi-" Callie lui coupa la parole.

"Je veux être avec toi Arizona mais... Moi j'ai déjà mon boulot.. Toi tu commences à peine ta vie.."

"Je vais bientôt avoir 21 ans, je viens pas A PEINE de commencer ma vie. Et puis c'est pas comme si toi t'avais 50 ans. C'est donc l'age le problème? Je connais des tas de couple qui ont plus de 9 ans de différence et ça ne leur a jamais posé problème... Je comprends pas pourquoi toi tu ferais une fixation là dessus..." Callie secoua la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle regarda à nouveau Arizona dans les yeux. La raison l'emporta encore...

"Je peux pas... On va attendre que la conférence se termine et que tu ais changer de classe et puis après..." Arizona soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne réagit pas comme ça... J'ai.. Ce sont de bonnes raisons. Je gâcherais ta jeunesse"

"Qui te dit que ma jeunesse je ne veux pas la passer avec toi? Tu n'écoutes absolument rien de ce que je te dis hein?"

"S'il te plaît Arizona. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu attendes encore quelques semaines. Une prof avec une élèves, c'est complètement hors de l'éthique c'est..." Callie soupira mais Arizona demeura silencieuse, elle pensa un instant. Si elle lui montrait qu'elle pouvait tenir ces 3 semaines qui restaient avant la fin du séjour à New York peut-être qu'elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux sur ce qu'Arizona est réellement prête à faire pour Callie.. C'était une situation difficile. Elle voulait désespérément prendre Callie dans ses bras, l'embrasser, passer le reste de sa vie avec elle... Elle s'approcha de Callie lentement et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla.  
Quelques jours avait passé depuis et Callie et Arizona se parlait comme des 'amies'. Arizona était évidemment impatiente pour la conférence et leur sujet de conversation portait généralement sur ça mais ça lui faisait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec Callie même si ce n'était qu'amical... Et c'était de même pour Callie. Tous ce qu'elle voulait faire parfois c'était d'appuyer sur le bouton 'Appeler' de son portable. Mais elle persistait à croire qu'Arizona n'était pas prête à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Callie avait fait beaucoup de choses à l'age d'Arizona et jamais elle ne voulait s'engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un...


	7. Chapter 7

La dernière semaine avant cette conférence, Callie devait régler les dernier détails pour le voyage, passer quelques coups de fil et remplir la paperasse. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis quelques jours et en plus des cours. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais de temps à se consacrer mis à part pour le déjeuner où elle, Mark et Addison papotait à leur habitude.

"Oh merde, j'ai oublier Henry. Comment une mère peut oublier son fils? Argh! Bon les enfants, je vous laisse, on se voit ce soir peut-être et n'oublie pas de m'appeler cette fois Callie, même si tu as trop de travail. On en a tous!" Qu'est-ce que Callie pouvait adorer Addison. Elle s'apprêtais peut-être à entrer dans la quarantaine, mais c'était une excellente amie. Elles discutaient de tous est de rien. Elles étaient vraiment des meilleures amies. Mais le fait que Callie lui ai menti un bon nombre fois la rongeais jusqu'à l'os. Elle voulait le lui dire plusieurs fois mais jamais la bonne occasion se présentait.. Soit elle était en pleine discution des aventures entre la belle rousse et sa gourmandise du mois et Callie n'interromprais le monologue de son amie pour rien au monde, soit elles passaient du bon temps ensemble, pas au shopping ces dernier temps, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher une telle information comme ça, sortit de nulle-part.. Une fois qu'Addison ait quitté la cafétéria, Mark et Callie tournèrent leur regard vers la table où une bande d'étudiant était installée. Parmi eux, se trouvait évidemment une magnifique jeune brune avec une mémoire photographique et une certaine blonde au yeux bleu azur qui ne cessaient de sourire et de montrer ses fossettes à faire craquer n'importe qui. Callie secoua la tête et lâcha un rire forcer. Mark détourna son regard vers elle et lui lança un regard questionneur.

"On devrait pas se laissé déconcentrer par.." Elle regarda à nouveaux la blonde et la brune rigoler sur leur ami qui avait sans doute lâcher une salle vanne "..elles. Enfin regarde-les Mark. Ce sont des nouveaux-nées"

"Des nouveaux-nées super sexy et super chaude" Callie leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait pourtant raison... Lexie devait-être une jeune femme sublime si Mark lorgnait tant sur ses fesses. Mais aux yeux de Callie, rien ne pouvait être comparer à Arizona.

"Je sais que t'as choisit Lexie pour te rapprocher d'elle, mais-" Mark l'a coupa.

"Evidemment. Elle me fait de l'oeil toute la journée, je vais pas la laissé passer" Mark regarda à nouveau Lexie, visiblement frustré que Callie vienne gâché ce moment.

"Mais..." Callie grogna mais elle essaya avec plus d'argument pour ramener Mark de son côté et que cette 'relation étudiant-professeur' ou quoi qu'on puisse l'appeler était tout sauf normale. "Tu es plus proche de l'âge de son père que du sien" Cette fois Mark regarda à nouveau Callie avec plus de sérieux. Elle devait surement avoir raison. "Je dis juste qu'on doit juste se concentrer sur autre chose que sur elles. On fait un pacte. On ne fait absolument rien,pas de contact pas de flirt. Que de leur parler professionnellement. Pas de fixation, rien de tous ça qui ne soit pas professionnel. On est des professionnels. On est professionnel. Pendant toute la durée du séjour, rien, NADA. P-R-O-F-E-S-S-I-O-N-A-L-I-S-M-E" Callie se demanda à se moment si elle essayait de convaincre Mark ou elle-même, peut-être les deux finalement. Mark hocha la tête en se mordant la langue. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de réussir à tenir pendant tout ce temps.

"Et après?"

"Quoi après?"

"Dès qu'on rentre de New York, le pacte est finit hein?"

"Sers-moi la main" Callie tendit sa main mais Mark resta les bras croisé en secouant la tête "Mark!"

"Dis-moi que ce foutu pacte serait terminé une fois qu'on sera rentrer de New York"

"De toute façon, si tu ne lui accordes aucune attention pendant le séjour, elle ne va plus te regarder crois-moi et pareil pour Arizona. Maintenant, sers-moi la main !" Il hésita quelque seconde et se décida enfin à la serrer.

"D'accord mais vu que c'est toi qui a eut l'idée, c'est toi qui paye la première tournée pendant les 2 prochaines semaines quand on ira au bar" Callie sourit.

"Va pour la première tournée..." Elle regarda sa montre. "Ow ! Mark on est en retard pour la réunion avec le principal !" Ils terminèrent rapidement leur sandwiche et se rendirent directement dans le bureau du principal.

XXX

C'était enfin l'avant dernier jour du départ et Alex avait invité Arizona et Lexie à se joindre à la bande avant qu'elles ne partent pour 1 semaine. Elles entrèrent ensemble chez Joe et elles furent accueillit chaleureusement par la bande. Elles s'installèrent l'une à côté de l'autre et Nathan, un garçon de la bande leur commandèrent à boire. Arizona commença à discuter avec Jo, c'était devenu 'l'amie' d'Alex mais Arizona savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça et ne savait pas pourquoi Alex n'arrivais pas à lui dire qu'il était en faite tomber amoureux... Elle se promit qu'une fois rentrer de New York, elle leur donnera un bon petit coup de pouce pour qu'ils puissent passer à l'étape suivante. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille, qu'Arizona reconnu comme une étudiante qu'y était présente lors des cours du vendredi soir mais elle avait oublier son nom, elle s'approcha vers Jo, Lexie et Arizona. "Salut!"

"Salut!" Les 3 jeunes femmes répondirent en coeur.

"C'est toi Arizona Robbins?" Elle pointa du doigt la blonde qui hocha la tête "Et Alexandra Grey?" Elle regarda alternativement Jo et Lexie.

"Appelle-moi Lexie. Leah Murphy?" Leah hocha la tête avec un sourire "Hmm, tu es donc la 3ème chanceuse !"

"La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans Lex, tu le sais, tu as mérité ta place, tout comme Arizona et Leah" Jo se décala pour laissé Leah s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se connaissait visiblement. Toutes les 4 discutèrent un moment. Arizona entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir et elle vit les 2 nouveaux arrivants. C'était Mark et Callie. Ils étaient venue décompresser de ces derniers mois d'organisation avec la conférence... Ils s'installèrent au fond et avait une vue sur l'ensemble des clients. Addison n'avait pas pu les rejoindre car elle voulait passer du temps avec son fils étant donné qu'elle n'allait pas le voir pendant 1 semaine. Après environ 1h, le bar était maintenant plein à craquer. Joe avait appelé un DJ et tout le monde dansait sur la piste de dance. Alex invita Jo a dansé. Elle hésita un instant mais finalement elle accepta. Leah aussi quitta la table pour rejoindre son petit-ami. Après un moment de silence entre Arizona et Lexie, la brune soupira et la seconde d'après elle se tourna face à Arizona avec un sourire béant sur les lèvres. Elle avait visiblement une idée et Arizona se doutait de ce que c'était mais fit semblant de rien et lui demanda

"Quoi?" La blonde prit une gorgée de sa bière.

"Et si on se joignait à eux, ce serait comme... Je sais pas, des amis qui boivent un coup. Toi-même tu m'as dit que tu été amie avec le Dr Torres. On pourrait leur poser encore des questions sur la conférence?"

"On les a déjà bombarder la semaine dernière et j'ai aucune question qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant" Arizona avait penser à rejoindre Callie dès qu'elle avait pénétré le bar évidemment. Mais elle pensa qu'elle l'a repousserais encore et si son compte était bon, ça allait faire la 3ème fois. Son ego en avait prit un coup. Alors elle avait décidé qu'elle laisserait la latine tranquille même si l'idée qu'elle se trouvait à moins de 10 m d'elle sans même pourvoir l'a voir avec toute cette foule qui dansait, l'a rendait folle. Arizona commençait à sentir l'effet des 3 verres de téquila plus la bière qu'elle était entrain de boire mais Lexie persista.

"Bon ok, si toi tu y va pas, moi j'y vais..." Lexie inspira un bon coup d'air et se leva. Arizona fit de même. Elle arrangea un peu sa robe et suivit Lexie qui se faufilant dans la foule et trouva enfin un passage vers le fond du bar. Elles aperçurent enfin Mark et Callie qui discutaient avec une bière chacun à la main. Ils arrêtèrent de parler quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient des spectateurs. Lexie ne bougea pas et fixa la table où Mark et Callie avaient leurs coudes posés. Arizona se cacha derrière Lexie et vit que Callie les observait. Elle leva un sourcil et Lexie se décida enfin à s'approcher. "Bonsoir, euhmm.. On ne veux pas vous interrompre mais Arizona voulait venir vous poser des-" Lexie arrêta de parler car elle avait reçu un coup d'Arizona dans le dos mais elle continua ".. des questions sur la conférence." Mark regarda directement Callie et elle haussa les épaules.

"Oui bien sûr" Callie se décala. C'était un banc en arc et Lexie s'installa à la droite de Callie alors que Mark se trouvait à sa gauche et enfin Arizona s'installa à la droite de sa meilleure amie. "Arizona?" La blonde leva soudainement la tête. "Tu avais des questions?" Arizona ouvrit la bouche mais Lexie vint à son secours.

"Euhm j'ai commander un verre. Peut-être que quelques choses vous ferrais plaisir? Dr Torres? Dr Sloan?"

"Je veux bien une autre bière s'il te plaît" Callie répondit avec un sourire, c'était une situation bizarre. Chacun savait pour qui ils étaient tous intimidé mais personne ne dit rien.

"Je viens avec toi" Mark s'apprêtais à se lever mais Callie le pris par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Me laisse pas toute seule Mark! Rapelle-toi le pacte!"

"C'est ton amie et ta déjà été seule avec elle à l'université, je vois pas en quoi c'est différent"

"Mais là c'est dans un bar et on dirait qu'elle est-" Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lexie et Mark se dirigèrent vers Joe. Arizona se rapprocha de Callie mais la latine continuait de mettre de la distance. _Professionnalisme. Professionnalisme. Professionnalisme. T'es plus forte que ça Callie ! _  
Arizona lâcha un rire. Elle était définitivement bourrée.

"Alors, hmm Calliope huh?" Callie regarda enfin la blonde dans les yeux et se racla la gorge.

"Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Callie"

"Hmm. Moi je vais t'appeler Calliope" Callie détestais son prénom mais elle devait avoué que sortit de la bouche de la blonde ça sonnait parfaitement bien... Peut-être devrait-elle profité de sa vulnérabilité.. _Non, Professionnalisme !_

"Bon Arizona, il se fait tard, je devrait rentrer et commencer à préparer ma valise" Arizona regarda sur sa montre et ferma un oeil pour bien voir.

"Mais il n'est que 10h15!"

"Je sais mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire alors je vais.." Callie sentit la main chaude d'Arizona se posé sur sa cuisse droite nue. Le contact peau contre peau donna des frissons à Callie et Arizona sourit de plus belle. La latine avait les yeux rivé sur la mains posé sur sa cuisses qui glissait dangereusement sous sa robe. Arizona s'approcha et leur genou se touchèrent. Elle approcha ensuite son visage près de celui de Callie et elle pouvait sentir son parfum dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit son odeur envahir tout ses sens et qui l'a rendait complètement folle à l'intérieur. Arizona décida de monter sa main un peu plus haut. Elle la glissa vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, vraiment très lentement. Callie leva ensuite les yeux vers Arizona et celle-ci arrêta tout mouvement. Leur coeur battait la chamade et Callie baissa enfin les yeux vers les lèvres d'Arizona. La blonde prit cela comme une autorisation d'approcher son visage encore plus près. A peine avaient-elles sentit leur souffle effleuré leur visage que Mark racla sa gorge. Immédiatement, Arizona recula et regarda Mark,les sourcils froncé, debout face à elles avec Lexie qui avait 2 verres à la mains. Callie se leva ensuite "Euhm je vais devoir y aller, j'ai plein de choses à faire, bonne soirée à toutes les deux. Mark? C'est toi qui m'a ramené alors tu me déposes" Lexie s'installa à côté d'Arizona et Mark et Callie s'en allèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture de Mark qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

"Très professionnelle, Callie."

"La ferme !"

"Non sérieusement, je pensais que c'était moi qui allait flanché le premier mais je me suis trompé on dirait. Heureusement que Lexie et moi sommes intervenus, sinon elle t'aurai littéralement baisé dans ce bar, rempli de gens..." Callie soupira, visiblement toujours pas remise de ses émotions "Quoique ça ne m'aurai pas déplut d'avoir un porno gratuit pour une fois. La prochaine fois évite de faire des pactes que t'es pas sûre de respecter" Mark était fâché contre Callie.. Elle s'était laissé faire sans bronché, alors que lui avait tenu bon.

"Sa va PAPA, t'as finit?" Mark secoua la tête et entra dans la voiture.

X

"C'était chaud... Je voulais retenir Mark un peu plus longtemps mais il a insisté" Arizona avait posé ses coudes sur la table et ses mains portaient sa tête.

"Elle me rend dingue! Cette femme me rend dingue. Ecoute mon coeur! il doit faire 1000 battements par minutes!" Elle but une gorgée de son verre pour se calmer. Après quelques secondes elle regarda Lexie qui avait la tête baissé. "Et toi?"

"On est allé chercher les verres et il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois a part quand il m'a demander qu'est-ce que je voulais boire.. C'était une mauvaise idée de les rejoindre"

"Tu plaisantes? J'avais ma main posé sur sa cuisse et on a faillit s'embrasser. Je te remercierais jamais assez!" Elle déposa un gros bisous sur la tempe de Lexie. La monté d'adrénaline lui avait permis de retrouver un peu de lucidité.

"Parles pour toi" Lexie sourit faiblement.

"Agh, je suis sûre qu'il est entrain de se mordre la langue parce qu'il n'a pas osé de te regardé ne serait-ce que 2 secondes. Tu sais quand on été à la cafétéria l'autre jour?" Lexie hocha la tête "Je te jure qu'il ne regardait même pas Callie alors qu'elle lui parlait, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi! J'en suis sûre!" Lexie retrouva son sourire mais pas très convainquant. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur studio, et y dormir au moins jusqu'à 13h le lendemain !


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, valises? Prêtes. Hmmm.." Callie se murmura à elle-même. Elle chercha son sac à main. Il y avait tout, portable, portefeuille, maquillage.. Tout, sauf son passeport et elle commença à paniquer encore plus, elle fouilla encore dans son sac. "Passeport, passeport.." Elle fouilla ensuite dans le tiroir du salon mais rien. Elle chercha dans toutes les pièces, même dans la salle de bain. Elle calma ses nerfs en se posant sur son canapé et réfléchit aux derniers endroits où elle l'avait vu. Mais rien... Ensuite elle se repassa en revu si elle n'avait rien oublié et son passeport referais surface à un moment ou un autre. Elle prit son téléphone et chercha Mark dans ses contacts sauf que le nom d'Arizona apparut en haut de la liste.. La soirée de vendredi refit surface dans sa tête.. Comment Arizona avait sa main dangereusement proche de son point sensible et comment leurs lèvres étaient si proche qu'elles se touchaient presque.. Avant que Mark n'interrompt tout ça, elle était dans sa petit bulle rose. Tout ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules, elle avait oublier tout ça quand Arizona était là. Mais Mark était intervenu et il lui remit les idées en place. C'était peut-être pour le mieux... Elle était étonnement surprise de son comportement super.. _Adulte? _ Il avait réussit à tenir sa promesse contrairement à elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait prendre exemple sur lui.. _Prendre exemple sur Mark.. Sloan? Mon dieu.. Sa jamais.._ Toutefois, ses convictions.. A se tenir loin d'Arizona avaient reprit le dessus. Il suffisait qu'elle secoue la tête une ou deux fois et l'image de la blonde super sexy s'envolait et ça marchait. _Parfois.._ Elle s'était même pas rendu compte que pendant ce temps elle fixait le sol et quelque chose dépassait du dessous du canapé. Elle crut d'abord que ce devait-être un dossier mais.. "Passeport!" Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et salua Mark.

"Me dis pas que tu ramènes ces 2 grosses valises avec toi?" Callie sourit.

"Ben en faite j'ai pensé qu'une petite 3ème ne serait pas de trop."

"C'est seulement 6 jours Callie. Et puis je suis sûr que toi et Addison, vous irez directement en ville pour faire un peu de shopping"

"Pour ça c'est pas sûr Mark. On sait même pas quel est notre emploi du temps. Enfin bref!" Elle termina cette discussion et Mark descendit tant bien que mal les valises qui étaient rempli de vêtements que Callie n'allait certainement pas porter. Il plaça les valises dans le taxi et ils s'installèrent à l'arrière et puis le taxi démarra, direction l'aéroport de Baltimore.

"T'as appelé le type qui devait venir nous chercher?"

"Non, mon père nous prêter une de ses limousines" Les yeux de Mark étaient grand n'étant même pas sûre s'il avait entendu juste.

"Ton-ton père?"

"Ouai... Il est à New York pour 2 ou 3 jours et il croit qu'il peut m'acheter.. Non mais t'y crois toi? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me laissé acheter comme ça aussi facilement. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Il croit que me ramener avec sa limo ça va tout arranger..." Mark laissa Callie tempêter contre son père pendant tout le trajet en hochant juste la tête. Il savait qu'une fois la latine furieuse, il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter sinon il le prendrait chère. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport et Callie s'était calmée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils aperçurent une magnifique rousse avec des vêtements toujours à la mode qui ne pouvait être qu'Addison. Ils se rejoignirent et discutèrent un moment pour savoir si tout était en ordre. Ils furent ensuite rejoint par Arizona, Lexie et Leah. Leah s'approcha la première, très excitée et serra la main des 3 professeurs. Quant fut le tour d'Arizona de serrer la main de Callie, elle essayait le plus possible de paraître indifférente mais Arizona évidemment allait lui compliquer la tâche.

"Vous êtes ravissante Dr Torres" Callie rougit mais lui sourit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Leah et lui expliqua un peu comment allait se passer la suite ainsi que Mark à Lexie et Addison à Arizona. L'heure du décollage approcha à toute vitesse et ils entrèrent maintenant dans l'avion. Le trajet était court entre Baltimore et New York. Callie s'installa aux côtés d'Addison et de Mark alors que les 3 jeunes femmes étaient installées 3 ou 4 rangs plus loin. Au milieu du trajet, Addison les quitta pour faire un petit tour au toilette et Mark en profita pour parler à Callie.

"Vous êtes ravissante Dr Torres, huh?" Mark taquina Callie en imitant la voix d'Arizona. Tout ce qu'il gagna c'est un coup de coude dans les côtes "Ow! Sa fait mal!" Il se massa les côtes en attendant que la douleur passe. "Comment tu vas faire ?" Callie lui lança un regard questionneur "Comment tu vas faire pour être 'professionnel' avec Arizona qui te fait ce genre de compliments." Il approcha son visage de Callie et lui murmura à l'oreille "Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de lui arrrrracher ses vêtements hein? Allez avoue-le. Laissons ce pacte stupide, juste pour cette semaine!"

"Mark. Je plaisante pas avec ça moi. Elle va croire que ça veut dire que j'oublie tout ce pourquoi je reste loin d'elle. Si toi tout ce que tu veux c'est de me faire craquer pour mettre Lexie dans ton lit sans que tu te sentes coupable et bien vas-y mais moi c'est pas la même chose! Elle... Moi je veux plus qu'une histoire de fesses avec elle c'est pas juste... C'est pas.." Elle ne trouvait pas le mot juste.

"Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu es amoureuse d'elle?" Mark leva les sourcils avec un sourire. Mais ils furent interrompu par Arizona qui passait par là.. Par hasard?

"Dr Torres, je me demandait comment se passer le trajet et si vous aviez peut-être envie de boire quelques choses ou bien-" Elle fut interrompu par Mark.

"Sa va, on a des hôtesses de l'air pour s'occuper de ça" Mark sourit et il eut le regarda noir de Callie.

"Oui... Euhmmm je vais... Peut-être.. Retourner à ma place.."

"Fait donc ça Blondie." A peine Callie leva la tête pour revoir la blonde qu'elle n'était déjà plus là.

"Mark si tu lui parles comme ça devant Addison elle va savoir que-" Elle fut à nouveau interrompu cette fois par Addison.

"Hum? Moi je vais savoir quoi?"

"Non rien !" Mark et Callie répondirent en coeur ce qui donna Addison l'envie d'en savoir plus.

"Ah oui. Rien... A chaque fois que je vous quitte quelques minutes vous semblez parler de quelques choses de super intéressant. Je suis peut-être parano mais je vois votre petit jeu et j'aimerai bien en faire partie !" Callie s'apprêtait à répondre que le pilote annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir.. _OUF!_

Leah jouait avec son portable, pendant que Lexie et Arizona suivaient les professeurs jusqu'en dehors de l'aéroport. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient tous leurs valises et une fois que tout le monde prit ce qui lui appartenait, ils marchaient vers la sortie.

"Je crois que je vais essayer un autre tact et cette fois, il faut que Sloan ne soit pas dans les parages. Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand il est là, elle change toute suite de comportement, elle fait comme si j'existait pas."

"Je suis sûre qu'il sait de toute façon..." Les 3 professeurs se retournèrent ensuite vers leur étudiants et Arizona secoua sa main pour dire à Lexie de ne plus parler de ça. Callie prit la parole.

"Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on se fait escorter par une limousine au lieu de prendre un taxi. Donc, il faut tourner par là." Elle ne se dirigea pas vers la grande porte de sortie mais elle tourna à droite et ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à une porte où il y avait écrit 'Privée'. Elle tapa un code et tous y pénétrèrent. C'était un genre de sas vers une sortie. Elle ouvrit enfin la dernière porte et une limousine attendait là. Leurs valises étaient tout de suite pris en charge et ils montèrent dans la limousine noire. Les 3 étudiantes avaient déjà exprimer des 'Wouah' un peu trop fort évidemment. Addison, Mark et Callie parlaient de leur spécialité et les étudiantes écoutaient en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Addison, Mark, Leah et Lexie entrèrent dans l'immense immeuble où ils devaient tous résidé cette semaine et Arizona vit Callie donner des instructions au chauffeur en espagnol. Arizona prit cette occasion pour pouvoir lui parler seule à seule depuis vendredi. Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, Arizona s'approcha.

"Hey" Callie lui sourit pour réponse. "On a pas eut vraiment l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'est passer vendredi. Je veux pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait parce que je voulais-"

"Oui.. Euhmm. Tu étais bourrée, je peux comprendre mais évite de faire ça quand il y a une foule de gens juste devant. J'apprécierais, vu que Addison est avec nous maintenant 24h/24 et je ne lui ai rien dit de... Je ne lui ai rien dit"

"Ok" Arizona répondu aussitôt. "Alors euhmm.. Toujours amies?" Callie rit.

"Je sais pas si des amies ça flirt entre elles..." Elle marcha ensuite en direction de l'hôtel et Arizona l'a suivit. "Je maintiens toujours ce que je t'ai dit Arizona.. Que c'est-"

"Oui que c'est pas 'normal' étant donné que je suis ton étudiante.. Mais?"

Callie regarda Arizona incrédule. Elle n'a pas aimé le ton qu'Arizona avait employé "Pas de mais... Juste... Je suis professionnelle et y'a une centaine de chirurgiens là-dedans que j'aimerais rencontrer pour leur parler du cartilage que j'ai fabriqué à partir de rien" Elles rejoignirent les autres qui parlaient à l'hôtesse d'accueil et elles arrivèrent juste à temps

"Vous avez juste à suivre Dave. Il vous montrera votre chambre à tous. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon séjour à nos côtés" L'hôtesse donna des clés au prénommé Dave et il montèrent au 15e étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tout le monde s'apprêtait à sortir sauf que Dave retint Callie.

"Dr Torres? Mr Torres vous attend au 20e étage. En attendant je raccompagnerais vos amis dans leur chambre." Il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage 20, il sourit et les portes se refermèrent. "Vos valises ont déjà été monté. Le restaurant ouvrira à 18h30 et fermera à 23h et on m'a informé que vous êtes ici pour la conférence et qu'on m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci." Il tendit une enveloppe et Mark l'ouvrit.

"Oh, ce soir il n'y a rien de prévu, alors on est tous libre de faire ce qu'on veux. Demain matin il faudra par contre être dans le hall à 9h30" Tout le monde hocha la tête et d'autres employés de l'hôtel arrivèrent. Dave s'inclinât vers Arizona.

"Mlle Robbins si vous voulez bien me suivre." Chacun prit une direction opposé. Dave s'arrêta devant la porte n°1526 il ouvrit la porte et Arizona exclama un 'Waouh' ce qui fit sourir Dave. "Je serais là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit" Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Arizona l'interpella.

"Vous savez dans quelle chambre le Dr Torres dormira?" Le maître d'hôtel était confus mais il répondit quand même.

"Euhm Mr Torres a réservé une suite pour le Dr Torres. Elle dormira donc dans la suite n°3 au 20e étage."

"Merci beaucoup." Il hocha la tête, sourit et s'en alla en ferma doucement la porte.

X

"Je comprends pas ! Non, je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant. Quand je t'es dit ce que j'étais, tu m'as jeté à la rue. Moi, ta propre fille. Tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas pendant des mois et des mois !" Callie pleurait et criait contre lui. Le fait que son père ne l'accepte pas, ça lui brisait le coeur.

"Mais enfin.. Je veux qu'on discute. Comme on le faisait autrefois"

"J'ai plus envie de discuter... J'en ai marre, papa. C'est comme ça. Ça ne peut pas changer. J'ai essayer, j'ai essayer de changer. Pour toi. Mais ça marche pas, et puis j'ai pensé une seconde, je me suis dit pourquoi je devrais faire ça? Pourquoi j'essayerais de changer pour quelqu'un alors que cette personne ne m'aime pas et qu'elle m'a jeté à la rue."

"Calliope. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur ! Mais tu crois que c'est normal? Qu'une femme soit aussi proche d'une autre femme comme elle devrait l'être avec un homme!"

"STOP! Stop. Arrête-ça. J'en veux pas de ta suite ou de ta limousine. Je vais me prendre une chambre au même étages que mes collègues et mes étudiants et demain tu rentres à Miami comme tu l'avais prévu." Callie sécha ses larmes et s'en alla. Elle descendit d'abord à l'accueil pour prendre une chambre au 15e. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand Mark l'interpella.

"Callie? Je croyais que ton père-"

"Parle pas de lui s'il te plaît.. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur... Tu es dans la chambre à côté n'est-ce pas ?" Mark hocha la tête et s'approcha de Callie. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Callie se coucha sur le lit en secoua la tête. Une larme coulait le long de ses joues.

"Callie..." Mark cette fois n'était d'aucune aide quand il s'agissait de son père. Elle ne savait pas comment la réconforter et ça lui faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle se redressa et le prit. "Je suis allé voir en bas toute à l'heure et il y a un sacré bar. Si tu veux on se noie dans l'alcool jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous entre dans un coma éthylique" Callie rit en même temps qu'elle essuyait ses larmes.

"C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ça mais un verre ou deux me ferais pas de mal. Ça te dérange si on y va maintenant?" Mark secoua la tête avec un sourire. Ça allait peut-être apaisé Callie pour quelques heures mais le lendemain elle repensera de nouveau à son père et son séjour à New York comme elle l'avait planifié allait tourné en catastrophe.. Comme convenu ils descendirent ensemble au bar et Callie envoya un message à Addison qui se joigna à eux quelques minutes plus tard.

"Vous savez qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire ce soir? Imaginez si elle se font enlevées et violées et séquestrées?" Mark et Callie regardèrent la rousse avec de grands yeux.

"J'en connais une qui regarde trop New York Unité spéciale" Addison secoua sa tête au commentaire de Mark. Ils passèrent ensuite un moment à discuter sur des sujets moins sérieux en sirotant leurs bières.

XXX

"Attends, celle-là est bien." Arizona sortit de la salle de bain de sa chambre pour montrer à Lexie et à Leah quelle robe elle allait porter ce soir.

"C'est trop sexy. Tu devrais la garder pour la conférence de mardi." Lexie proposa et Leah approuva. "Tu devrais plutôt mettre ce pantalon noir. Lexie se leva et lui passa le pantalon.

"T'es sûre?"

"Ouais avec tes bottes à talons... Parfait" Arizona partit dans salle de bain mais réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un slim noir, ses bottes à talons et sa veste en cuir par-dessus un débardeur.

"Tu vas faire craquer toutes les filles qui auront le malheur de t'avoir vu" dit Leah. Tout le monde savait qu'Arizona était lesbienne et Arizona n'était pas du tout gênée ou quoi que ce soit.. C'était normal.

"Ben en faite, je souhaite en faire craquer qu'une seule!" Arizona répondit. Lexie lui lançant un regard, elle n'était pas sûre si elle pouvait dire à Leah sur son faible pour Callie.

"Une seule seulement?"

"Ouaip" Après quelques minutes passé avec ses amies Arizona voulait à tout prix voir Callie. Elle voulait savoir si elle s'était bien installé etc... Elle inventa une excuse pour sortir de la chambre et prit l'ascenseur. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans la glace et fit face à la porte de la suite n°3. Elle prit une inspiration et toqua. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte quand elle fit face à un homme hispanique d'environ 50 ou 60 ans. "Bonjour...euhm" Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieure mais apparemment il n'y avait personne d'autre. "Eum, je cherche Calliope. Vous savez où est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien être?" Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et l'a regarda de haut en bas.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Oh, excusez-moi. Je suis Arizona Robbins et... Vous?"

"Je suis le père de Calliope et je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi à part moi-même." Arizona se figea. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir de sitôt. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer? Le regarda de Mr Torres changea. Il sut aussitôt qui était Arizona ou du moins il le croyait, car jamais personne n'avait appelé sa fille par son prénom complet sans avoir une relation intime. Il lui lança un regard de rage de dégoût "Ne vous approchez plus jamais de ma fille !" et il lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle comprit pas du tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer alors elle appela Callie pour voir si elle allait bien. Au bout du 3ème 'bip' elle décrocha.

"Allô?"

"Callie, tu vas bien?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien je suis venue te voir dans ta suite pour savoir si tu t'étais bien installé mais je me suis trouver face à face avec ton père."

"Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit?"

"Que je ne devait plus jamais m'approchez de toi"

"Ugh! Génial, il te prend pour m'a petite-amie... Merci Arizona, tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant c'est qu'il pense que je-" Elle dit d'un ton sarcastique mais Arizona l'interrompit.

"Attend 2 secondes, dit-moi où tu es parce que je veux pas parler de ça au téléphone!" Il y eut un silence mais elle répondit finalement.

"Chambre 1589" Et elle raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse d'Arizona. Elle se rendit alors au 15e étage et toqua au numéro de la chambre que Callie lui avait dit au téléphone. Callie ouvrit la porte sans même regarder la personne qui avait toquer car elle savait que c'était la blonde et elle en avait la boule au ventre. Elle s'assit immédiatement sur son lit et posa son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

"Comment il sait? On est même pas ensemble" Dit-elle finalement. Arizona ignora la dernier partie de la phrase de Callie, c'était vrai qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble mais ça l'énervait de l'entendre de la bouche de Callie.

"Je lui ai demander que je te cherchais et il a changer soudainement de comportement, je savais même pas que c'était lui. Il devait me connaître."

"Euh.. Non je ne crois pas, je ne lui ai pas parler de toi. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu lui as dit."

"J'ai dit : Je cherche Ca-." Arizona se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle savait que personne ne l'appelait comme ça.. "Merde... J'ai dit 'Calliope' " Callie regarda Arizona et elle soupira.

"Gé-Nial !" Elle posa son ordinateur à côté d'elle et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

"Puisque tu le dis toi-même, dis lui qu'on est pas ensemble et c'est réglé. C'est quoi son problème en fait"

"Il est homophobe" Callie répondit simplement. Arizona s'approcha d'elle. Elle poussa son ordinateur pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son dos.

"Ça va aller? Peut-être qu'il veut simplement comprendre? Ou bien je peux aller lui parler.." Callie rit.

"Il ne m'écoute pas moi. Alors toi, la personne qu'il déteste le plus malgré toi parce que j'ai choisis d'aimer les femmes plutôt que les hommes.. On a eut cette discutions des millions de fois Arizona, je t'assure. Il ne veut pas m'écouter" Elle continua de pleurer de plus belle. Ca brisait le coeur d'Arizona de voir Callie ainsi. Elle l'a prit alors dans ses bras. Elles restèrent un moment dans la même position, c'était un silence confortable. Finalement Callie se dégage de l'étreinte "Merci" Arizona lui sourit.

"Ça te ferais peut-être du bien de te changer les idées. On est à New York, pourquoi pas en profité?" Arizona devint soudain nerveuse _Je devrais l'invité... Mais va-t-elle dire oui? _ "Je voulais aussi savoir qu'est-ce que tu faisais ce soir? Peut-être qu'on pourrait toutes les deux sortir.."

"Arizona... J'ai déjà dit à Addison et à Mark que je les rejoindrais tout à l'heure dans un restau. Je suis vraiment désolé mais si je leur dit que j'ai changé mes plans, Addison va me poser des questions et-"

"Je comprends..." Définitivement jetée pour la 3eme fois par la même personne, Arizona n'insista pas. Elle savait bien qu'elle persistait malgré que Callie lui ai dit après ce séjour elles pourraient envisager se sortir à nouveau ensemble mais elle voulait passer du bon temps à New York et bon temps veut dire passer du temps en compagnie de Callie...  
Le reste de la soirée de leur arrivée se passa tranquillement, les professeurs dans le restaurants de l'hôtel et les étudiantes à faire du shopping jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe sur New York.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Callie enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. C'était un peu froid mais après quelques minutes, on pouvait y réchauffer n'importe quoi... C'était tellement à l'aise... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Arizona et comment elle voulait désespérément qu'elle soit à côté d'elle pour remplir l'espace qu'il restait du grand lit , elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message. 'Bonne nuit Arizona'  
Du côté de la blonde, elle était toujours au bar avec Lexie et Leah. Son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son slim et lu le message. Elle ne put retenir son sourire et répondit au message. 'Bonne nuit Calliope'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lundi**  
Callie émergea de son sommeil de bonne humeur. Elle sentait que cette journée allait bien se passé. Juste une intuition. Elle s'étira et se leva de son lit douillet pour faire une petite douche. Ce jour là elle devait visité l'hôpital de New York avec Leah et revoir son ami. Ou plutôt son meilleur ennemi, le Dr James Denton. Il était un concurrent redoutable et rien qu'à l'idée de lui remettre la pâtée aujourd'hui devant en plus son étudiante l'a rendait plus excitée que jamais. Elle oublia totalement l'altercation avec son père la veille et décida d'aller de l'avant. Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de son père jusque là et elle était peut-être prof aujourd'hui mais qui sais, peut-être bien que dans 2 ou 3 années elle déciderait de retourner en chirurgie car le scalpel, l'euphorie et avoir une vie entre ses mains lui manquait, et elle en était extrêmement douée. Elle attendit Mark et Addison devant leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le hall à 9h30. Les 3 étudiantes les attendaient déjà. En arrivant, Callie regarda Arizona dans les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. La blonde ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais elle continuait de la fixer dans les yeux. Callie dut détournée son regard pour se concentrer sur Leah qui courrait presque pour arriver en face d'elle.

"Dr Torres! Bonjour ! Alors quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui?"

"Bonjour, Murphy, heumm." Elle regarda ses collègues se diriger vers leur étudiante et elle regarda à nouveau Leah "Aujourd'hui on va aller voir un vieil ami à moi. Le Dr Denton vous dis quelque chose?"

"Vous plaisantez? Oh mon dieu... Merci de m'avoir choisis Dr Torres, je vous remercierez jamais assez." Callie sourit, elle appréciais réellement Leah Murphy car elles partageaient la même passion pour les os.

X

Arizona vit les 3 profs arrivé. Elle fixa Callie sans même se rendre compte que quelqu'un lui parlais. "Arizona?" La blonde entendit vaguement qu'on l'appelait "J'aurais besoin que vous soyez un peu plus concentrée sur ce que je dit, à moins que ..." La rousse tourna alternativement sa tête vers Callie, qui avait le dos tourné et qui parlait à Leah, et vers Arizona "A moins que vous préféreriez relooker les fesses de ma meilleure-amie?" Cette fois Arizona détourna son regard pour voir le Dr Montgomery qui avait les sourcils froncés.

"Excusez-moi? Pardon, vous disiez?"

"Laissez-tombé.. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je disais que nous allons dans un hôpital de New York très réputé, le Dr Cooper Freedman y est pédiatre et c'est un très bon ami à moi. Il va nous faire une rapide visite de son département et vous pourrez assister à une de ses interventions."

"Vous voulez dire que... J'assisterais à une opération avec vous et le Dr Freedman?"

"Oui et si vous répondrez juste à mes questions vous pourrez tenir mes instruments pendant l'intervention" Arizona ne le croyait pas. Elle n'était même pas interne en chirurgie, ce qu'elle voulait absolument devenir après qu'elle avoir eut le diplôme et enfin être médecin, elle allait assister à une intervention. Et dire qu'elle croyait que c'était un simple séjour à New York pour rencontrer des médecins qui sont déjà au summum de leur carrière.. Alex en serait vert de jalousie. Ils entrèrent tous dans le mini van, direction l'hôpital. Elle discuta avec Lexie et Leah, quand elle entendit Addison parler à Callie.

"Dr Denton.. Wouah ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as pas vu?"

"6 ans peut-être.. Je sais plus."

"Je l'ai déjà vu dans des gala. Il est sexy !" La blonde entendit Callie glousser comme une collégienne.

"Oui je sais! T'es jalouse?"

"Et comment !" Arizona sentit ses joues se chauffer. Elle s'approcha de Lexie pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Dis-moi que t'as entendu?!"

"Ouai, Dr Denton est super sexy!"

"Lexie!"

"Ow, tu veux dire le fait qu'elle le trouve sexy? Ben oui elle a droit Arizona. Toi, me dis pas que t'es jalouse?" Arizona resta silencieuse. Elle réalisa qu'elle était en effet jalouse.. Elle arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Callie se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et étudiantes.

"On se retrouve à 11h30 à la cafétéria tout le monde?" Addison s'approcha de Callie et lui murmura.

"A moins que tu veuilles déjeuner avec James?!"

"Addison!" Elle ricana et se tourna à nouveau vers les autres. "Enfin, j'espère que vous allez tous appréciez, c'est un excellent hôpital avec du bon matériel et n'hésitez pas à posez des questions. Vous n'allez pas en croire avec tout ce que vous allez apprendre rien que ce matin." Elle demanda ensuite à Leah de la suivre et elles s'en allèrent. Addison parla à une infirmière et elle se tourna vers Lexie. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée, Arizona ne s'imagina même pas ce qui allait se passait après qu'elle serait partit avec le Dr Montgomery. C'était vraiment tendu entre Lexie et Mark.. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Lexie.

"Fonce" Et elle se dirigea vers Addison qui lui demandait de la suivre.  
Une ou deux heures plus tard, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait atérit ici mais c'était vrai. Elle avait un calot sur la tête, une vrai tenue de chirurgien et les mains dans l'abdomen d'un enfant de 11 ans. En face d'elle il y avait le Dr Freedman qui lui donnait des instructions et à côté d'elle, il y avait le Dr Montgomery qui l'encourageait.

"T'as vu Cooper, nous avons devons nous, la futur génération de chirurgien pédiatrique. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était super douée." Heureusement qu'elle avait le masque sinon toute l'équipe qui se tenait au bloc l'aurait vu rougir. "C'est bien dans cette branche que vous vous spécialiserez n'est-ce pas Arizona?"

"Eh bien, il me reste encore de nombreuses années avant que je donne ma décision finale mais je pense que oui." Addison hocha la tête fièrement. Mais quelques minutes plus tard Addison s'adressa à son ami.

"Cette intervention m'a vraiment envie de quitté l'enseignement pour retourner en chirurgie.." Elle soupira "Tu sais, retourner à Seattle pour-" Elle fut interrompu par Cooper.

"Addison.. Seattle est une mauvaise idée. Il est passé à autre chose et tu le sais. Cela dit... Te revoir dans un bloc fait du bien. Tu devrais envisager de reprendre ton statut du dieu de chirurgien Neo-natal. Les bébés ont besoins de toi.. Tu ne les entends pas pleurer dans ton sommeil?" Addison rit.

"Je dis juste que ça me manque voilà. Bon Arizona, il va falloir laisser un interne prendre le rellait car il es déjà midi. On retrouvera le Dr Freedman plus tard quand il aura finit son intervention." Arizona hocha la tête et laissa l'interne prendre l'instrument.

"A toute à l'heure" Dit Cooper. Elles jetèrent leurs masques et la blouse et les gants d'Arizona tâché un peu de sang et allèrent se laver les mains.

"Merci Dr Montgomery, c'était génial. Sa ma donné la pêche. Et j'espère que ce gamin va se rétablir vite."

"Oh, avec le Dr Freedman au commande je m'en inquiète pas.." Arizona hésita à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

"Vous envisager sérieusement de retourner travailler dans un hôpital?"

"Oui, le Dr Torres, le Dr Sloan et moi-même avons beaucoup discutez mais rien n'est sûre pour l'instant.." Elles se changèrent ensuite et se rendirent à la cafétéria. Elles aperçurent Mark, Lexie, Leah et un homme qui étaient installé à une même table. Arizona se demandait où était Callie sans son étudiante en plus. Elle ne posa aucune question car ça paraîtrait suspet..  
Addison s'approcha de la table et serra la main de l'homme à côté de Mark "Bonjour, Addison Montgomery"

"Addison? Addison Forbes-Montgomery?"

"C'est ça" Ils continuèrent de se serrer la main. "Et vous?"

"Oh excusez-moi. Dr Eddie Cibrian, plastique. Mark m'a beaucoup parler de vous."

"Peut-être parce que tu me l'a demandé Eddie." Addison rit au commentaire de Mark. Elle regarda ensuite les autres personnes qui était assis à leur table et vit qu'il manquait quelq'un..

"Où est Callie?" Demanda-t-elle et Mark montra ensuite du doigt derrière Addison et Arizona regarda immédiatement en cette direction. Elle la vit entrain de rire bêtement avec un homme en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était en colère. Elle entendit ensuite Addison ricaner.

"T'as vu Mark je t'ai dit qu'elle sortirait avec lui." Arizona prit place à côté de Leah qui lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Elle a raison. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de flirté ce matin, alors que j'étais juste à côté d'eux. Ils ne se sont pas gênés pour moi.. Il y a une sorte de tension sexuelle, tu vois ce que je veux dire? J'ai même entendu le Dr Denton dire au Dr Torres qu'il n'avait pas oublié la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble même si c'était il y a 6-" Arizona n'en pouvait plus d'en entendre davantage.

"C'est bon j'ai compris Leah!" Elle avait parler un peu trop fort et les autres personnes aux alentours lancèrent quelques regards indiscret mais Arizona s'en fichait... _A quoi jouait-elle? _  
Une demi-heure plus tard Leah s'excusa pour pouvoir passer un coup de fil et Arizona en profita pour parler à Lexie.

"Alors?"

"Il m'a invité à dîner" Arizona faillit recracher son soda qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler.

"Quoi?" Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne les regardait, surtout pas Mark! "T'as répondu quoi?"

"Ben j'ai dit que je réfléchirait" Arizona la regarda, incrédule "Ben quoi?! Je pouvais pas sauter de joie devant lui. Donc là je vais paraître indifférente, même si la j'ai envie de sauter au plafond" Le sérieux de Lexie fit rire Arizona.

"Je suis trop contente pour toi Lex... Ça va marcher entre vous tu verras" Lexie posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arizona et regarda en direction de Callie. "Non moi ça va Lexie.. J'ai pas envie de bousiller ton moral, depuis le temps que tu attends qu'il te demande de sortir avec lui. Moi ça va je t'assure"

"C'est ton anniversaire demain, peut-être que si elle le savais tu-" Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression du visage d'Arizona "Quoi tu vas me dire que t'as oublié ton anniversaire?!"

"Non! Je veux dire, avec le séjour et Callie qui apparemment prend du bon temps alors qu'elle sait que tout ce que je veux c'est elle..." Lexie secoua sa tête... Elle avait définitivement oublier son propre anniversaire.. En tant qu'amie Lexie devait tout faire pour qu'elle passe une bonne journée le lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eddie Cibrian quitta la table avec Lexie et Mark et Leah rejoignit Addison et Arizona.

"Dr Montgomery euhmm.. Vous croyez que je devrais intervenir? Enfin je veux dire, le Dr Torres m'a dit qu'on devait encore voir une intervention avant de retourner à l'hôtel et là..." Addison regarda sa montre et se leva.

"Venez, on va un peu gêné notre petit couple qui vient de se former" Arizona avait une boule à la gorge... Elles rejoignirent ensuite les 2 'tourtereaux'.

"Tient, tient. Addison Montgomery!" Le Dr Denton se leva et serra la main d'Addison.

"Dr Denton. Désoler de vous déranger mais il se trouve que nous avons des étudiantes sous notre responsabilité. Alors, Dr Torres. J'espère que vous prendrez soin de Leah Murphy qui préférerait voir des interventions plutôt que de voir sa prof bécoter son ex." Callie regarda ausstôt Arizona, elle espérait qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'Addison disait mais elle semblait blessé et trahit.

"Addison! Ce n'est pas vrai. James et moi sommes amis c'est tout." Leah s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suis désolée, c'était pas mon intention de te mettre mal à l'aise Leah.. Enfin bon, James t'a seconde intervention est pour quand?"

"Dans 10 min"

"Très bien, allons-y." Callie regarda à nouveau Arizona. Elle s'en voulut à mort et elle se promit de dire à James qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à se qu'elle repasse une nuit avec lui, ce qu'il la clairement fait comprendre. Elle se mordit la langue en regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux d'Arizona et ils s'en allèrent.  
Le reste de l'après-midi s'était bien passé pour tout le monde. Ils étaient enfin arriver à l'hôtel et chacun partirent dans leur chambre après avoir dînner. Arizona prépara sa robe qu'elle allait enfilé le lendemain pour la conférence quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle soupira

"Lexie je t'ai dit que je venais dans une heure pourquoi tu-" Elle arrêta de parler quand elle se trouva en fait face à Callie. Elle soupira encore et laissa la porte ouverte avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Callie entra et referma la porte.

"Salut" Arizona la regarda entrer dans la chambre et elle ne répondit pas. "C'était bien ta journée?"

"Apparemment pas mieux que la tienne." Répondit la blonde d'un ton froid. Callie resta debout au milieu de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire.

"Je peux comprendre que tu es en colère, mais je t'assure que c'est rien du tout. James est un vieil ami. Il n'y a rien eu entre nous-"

"Ouais c'est ça. Du sexe, t'appelle ça rien toi?"

"C'était il y a des années, d'abord. Et je sais même pas pourquoi on est là à avoir cette discussion alors qu'on est même pas ensemble."

"Alors pourquoi tu es venu?"

"J'ai... J'ai sentit que tu étais en colère et distante envers moi et je n'ai pas aimé"

"Moi j'ai pas aimé la partie où tu était à la cafétéria presque sur les genoux du type entrain de..." Arizona ferma les yeux quelques seconde. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur elle étant donné qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble mais elle était tellement blessée que Callie avait agit ainsi que ça l'a mettait hors d'elle. "Tu m'as demandé d'attendre et c'est ce que je fait, j'attends. Mais si pendant ce temps toi tu te tape tes ex, ça va pas le faire."

"Arizona.. J'ai pas couché avec lui !" Callie s'approcha d'Arizona et s'installa à côté d'elle. "Arizona..." La blonde regarda finalement Callie dans les yeux. "Je suis désolée. Je sais que je t'es blessé et c'était pas mon intention, loin de là." Callie regarda la main d'Arizona. Elle voulut la serrer fort pour lui montrer qu'elle s'en voulait. Après environ une minute elle prit finalement sa main et Arizona ne se dégagea pas. "Pardonne-moi?" Elle serra sa main plus fort. Arizona regarda ses lèvres pulpeuses et mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Callie approcha son visage lentement mais le téléphone de Callie sonna. "Merde." Arizona lâcha sa main et se leva "C'est Mark, il veut me parler..." Elle se leva à son tour. "Je serais au bar avec lui. Si tu veux tu peux venir nous rejoindre?"

"Je sais pas, je suis fatiguée et Lexie m'a demandé de venir de sa chambre alors... On se verra demain." Callie hocha la tête, déçue.

"Ok.. Bonne nuit Arizona"

"Bonne nuit Calliope." Callie sourit et ferma la porte derrière avant de rejoindre Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mardi**  
La première chose qu'Arizona fait après avoir émerger de son sommeil, c'était de regarder si elle avait reçu des messages. Elle en avait en effet reçu, de ses parents, de son frère et d'Alex, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle espérait un message de Callie. Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir un peu cogiter dans son lit, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Ompff! Lexie !" La brune avait sauté sur elle.

"Joyeux anniversaire Ari ! Allez réveille-toi ! Ce matin Ellis Grey et Catherine Avery vont parler à la conférence, ça va être génial."

"MmmNoon, j'ai envie de dormir encore un peu." Elle couvrit sa tête avec son coussin.

"Il est déjà 8h, t'as assez dormi, bouge tes fesses. Je vais voir Mark et lui dire que j'accepte son dîner, je crois que ça va être la plus belle semaine que j'ai passé de ma vie !" Lexie lui lança un grand sourire avant de s'en aller. Arizona secoua la tête. Lexie était une vraie boule d'énergie. On aurait dit une enfant de 6 ans qui s'apprêtait à aller à Disneyland.. Elle se leva finalement et prit une douche. Au petit-déjeuner, ils étaient tous rassembler à une table, les étudiantes d'un côtés et les professeurs de l'autre. Quand tout le monde eut l'estomac bien remplit, tout le monde se leva pour aller à la conférence. Quand Addison et Leah n'étaient pas autour de la latine, Callie en profita pour regarder longuement Arizona. Elle avait enfiler une courte robe noire qui laissait la vue à de parfaites longues jambes couleur crème. Callie s'imaginait ces jambes enrouler autour de sa taille, qu'elle pouvait toucher et caresser mais surtout avoir Arizona près d'elle... Elle en eut des frissons.

"Hmm, Callie. Tu l'as dévore des yeux" Mark constata.

"Non, je ne l'as dévore pas des yeux"

"Alors, regarde moi quand je te parle?" Mark n'obtenu même pas un clignement des yeux de la part de Callie. Elle continuait de regarder en direction de la blonde qui parlait avec Addison. "Qu'est-ce que je disais.." Il le marmonna mais Callie pu quand même discerner ce qu'il avait dit et elle soupira. "Enfin bref ! Lexie est venu ce matin dans ma chambre et elle a dit oui. Pour le dîner." Cette fois Mark eut l'attention de Callie qui le regarda les yeux grands ouverts "Ben quoi? Pourquoi t'es surprise? " Callie haussa les épaules, pas dans l'humeur de parler. " Et puis on s'est embrasser."

"Quoi?!"

"Ouaip"

"Et le pacte alors? On en fait quoi?"

"Il était bidon... Et puis je crois que ça fait bien longtemps que t'as perdu"

"Et une minute.. Il n'y a pas de gagnant ou de perdant. C'est pas un de tes stupides paris que tu fais avec Addison. Rien à voir!"

"Ben euh... Addison et moi on a parié et j'ai gagné, elle m'a toujours pas refilé mes $50"

"Qu-Quoi, comment ça? Elle est au courant?! Tu-tu lui as dit?"

"Non, pas du tout. Elle a remarqué comment tu l'as regarde. Crois-moi elle l'a deviné toute seule. Et j'ai essayer de dire le contraire mais elle a proposé de faire un pari. Et j'ai marché" Callie soupira. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même. "Bon aller viens, on va se trouver des places." La salle était immense. Il n'y avait presque personne encore et quand quelqu'un parlait, ça résonnait mais très vite la salle se remplissait peu à peu. Il y avait maintenant Ellis Grey et Catherine Avery, debout avec un micro chacune dans les mains. Arizona était assise sur le rang en face de Callie et environ toutes les 20 secondes elle se tournait pour regarder sois-disant s'il y avait des nouveaux arrivants mais en réalité elle regardait Callie. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux d'elle. C'était comme une obsession.. Quelques minutes plus tard. Catherine Avery prit la parole et tout le monde se tut immédiatement. Elle parla d'un cas rare qu'elle avait eut pendant 30 min environ et puis elle posa des questions et des personnes lui posèrent des questions en retour. Elle était très drôle malgré tout. Vint enfin le tour à Ellis Grey. Elle avait gagné 3 fois le Harper Avery et tout le monde éprouvait un profond respect pour elle. Elle annonça plus tard que pour le lendemain, un gala de charité avait été organisé et ils étaient tous invité. A la fin de la conférence, quelques médecins s'avancèrent vers les 3 professeurs pour discuter mais Ellis s'approchèrent d'eux.

"Excusez-moi, Dr Torres, Dr Montgomery?" Callie et Addison s'approchèrent du Dr Grey, confuses. "J'ai entendu parler que vous avez décider de quitter l'enseignement pour vous remettre en celle?"

"Eh bien euh.."

"Sachez que je recherche des médecins qualifiés pour mon hôpital à Seattle et que si jamais vous décidez de changer d'air, vous serez la bienvenue."

"Oh très bien. Merci Dr Grey et félicitation pour votre 3ème Harper Avery." Ellis sourit à Addison et à Callie avant de s'en aller.

"Est-ce que ce que je crois, vient juste de se passer?" Callie questionna la rousse pour être sûre.

"On a même pas encore décidé de retourner en chirurgie qu'on est sollicité, déjà?! C'est génial! Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dit?"

"Franchement j'en sais rien pour l'instant.. On verra bien"

X

A la fin du déjeuner, Lexie souhaitait que tout le monde sache pour l'anniversaire de son amie. Elle voulait surtout que Callie le sache. "Etant donné que ce soir nous avons rien de prévu, j'aimerais fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire d'Arizona pour fêter ses 21 ans. Et comme elle peut boire désormais, _légalement_ , je me suis dit que si on pouvait tous se retrouver au bar?"

"Oh c'est vrai? Ouai c'est une super idée, n'est-ce pas Callie?" Mark se tourna vers Callie un sourire béant sur les lèvres. Elle hocha faiblement la tête. "Parfait. Bonne anniversaire Blondie."

Arizona sourit à Mark et murmura à Lexie "Tu m'avais pas parlé de ça?!"

"Surprise! Maintenant qu'elle le sait, elle aura une excuse pour venir vers toi. Tu devrais me remercier." Lexie but son verre d'eau fièrement.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un autre hôpital de New York. Chacun regarda une intervention dans leur spécialité.  
A 20h Arizona se préparait pour aller au bar. Elle était plutôt ravie que Lexie avait demandé aux autres de les accompagner. Mais elle avait une boule au ventre quand elle pensait à Callie, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs mais cette fois était différente. C'était son anniversaire et elle pensait que Callie allait peut-être venir enfin lui parler. Car en effet, bien que la latine savait que c'était son anniversaire, elle n'avait toujours pas abordé la blonde. Ça l'exaspérait et puis elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux rien n'espérer par peur qu'elle soit déçue,_encore_... Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle enfila sa deuxième chaussure avant d'aller ouvrir.

"T'es prête ?" Lexie entra dans la pièce et elle arqua un sourcil en voyant tout les vêtements étalés sur son lit et le sol.

"Ouai je sais c'est le bordel, mais je ne trouvais rien à me mettre. Demain on a intérêt à faire du shopping parce que j'ai pas envie de me pointer au gala avec n'importe quoi sur le dos."

"Comme tu veux... Je voulais te dire qu'en fait, on va au bar en face de l'hôtel. Y'a de la musique, on pourra danser." Arizona hocha la tête et prit son sac. "C'est parti !" Arizona ferma la porte derrière elle et pointa du doigt Lexie.

"Je ne boirais pas. J'ai pas envie que Callie me voit dans cette état là. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ? Catastrophe."

"Bien sûre !" Arizona l'étudia un instant si elle clignait des yeux qui pourrait lui indiquer que Lexie mentait mais elle ne discerna rien. Elle arrivèrent ensuite au bar et s'installèrent à une table.

"Elle va pas venir.."

"Mais si!" La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit "Tiens tu vois? Elle est venue." Mark, Addison et Callie s'approchèrent des deux étudiantes.

"Où est Leah?" demanda Callie.

"Son petit-ami est ici à New York, ils vont pas tarder à arriver." répondit Arizona.  
La première heure était un peu tendu, Leah arriva avec son petit-ami mais ils étaient dans leur coin à s'embrasser et se câliner.

"Viens, on va danser." Lexie prit la main d'Arizona et elles commencèrent à danser. Peu à peu, des garçons et des filles venaient danser chacun leur tour avec elles..

"Tu veux pas la rejoindre?" demanda Callie à Mark discrètement. Il secoua la tête.

"Je reste avec toi."

"J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Mark en plus j'ai A-" Mais quand Callie se tourna vers Addison, elle n'était plus là. Elle l'aperçut plus loin entrain de discuter avec un homme. Mark haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de sa bière. Elle regarda Arizona danser avec un garçon, puis une fille. Elle était beaucoup trop proche au goût de Callie. Elle voulait se lever et donner un coup de poing dans la gueule de la brune qui avait maintenant ses mains sur les hanches de _sa_ blonde. Elle se retint mais soupira plusieurs fois et en buvant plusieurs gorgée de sa bière. Callie se rendit compte en observant Arizona qu'elle ne protégeais pas seulement elle mais elle-même. Elle savait qu'Arizona était le genre de personne qui aimait faire la fête et sortir tout le temps. Mais Callie n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle, elle voulait la tranquillité et profiter du silence avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Et en gardant ses distances avec Arizona, elle avait empêcher à son coeur d'être à nouveau briser. Mais là était le problème, elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses distances, encore la veille, elle allait l'embrasser si son téléphone ne les avait pas interrompu. Elle se retint de pleurer devant Mark, qui lui, profitait pleinement de la vue de Lexie qui allait se chercher un verre au bar. Sur le coup, elle lui en voulut d'être aussi zen sur ce sujet. Elle retourna son regard vers la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle avait arrêter de danser. La brune qui avait ses mains poser sur ses hanches, écrivait quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Elle le plia en deux et le garda dans sa main. Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Arizona, elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches et les glissa vers ses fesses. Elle déposa le bout de papier dans la poche arrière du jean d'Arizona et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Arizona sourit et regarda la brune s'en aller et s'installer à une table à l'autre bout du bar. Callie était verte de jalousie et en voulut à Arizona. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser séduire ainsi? Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à ce moment c'était de rentrer chez elle et de se morfondre sur son sort. Elle but d'une traite le verre de Mark et se leva mais il la saisit par le bras.

"Ben, où tu va? Il n'est que 23h." Mark regarda sa montre et ajouta "30"

"Je sais mais je suis fatiguée, on se voit demain ok? Bonne nuit à tout les deux." Elle sourit à Lexie. Avant de rejoindre la sortie elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Addison et sans qu'elle puisse lui répondre elle partit aussitôt. Elle traversa la route sans attendre que le feu soit vert. Plusieurs voitures klaxonnaient mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel et faire une bonne douche. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Après une demi-heure passé dans la salle de bain, fraîchement épilée, les cheveux un peu mouillé certes elle enleva son peignoir et enfila un débardeur et un short pour dormir. Elle vérifia ses mails sur son ordinateur portable et en le rangeant, un objet emballer attira son attention. Elle avait en effet acheter un petit quelque chose pour l'anniversaire d'Arizona. Peut-être aura-t-elle l'occasion de le lui offrir demain? Ou peut-être qu'en voyant la blonde, elle se souviendra du mal qu'elle lui a causé en se déhanchant avec une brune bien plus jeune que la latine et elle jetterait le cadeau.. Elle réfléchit un instant et elle se dit que s'était mieux comme ça. Ça lui causerait peut-être de la peine mais mieux vaut arrêter maintenant plutôt que d'avoir partagé plus de moments magique avec Arizona et que Callie ne pourrait même jamais s'en remettre.. Elle déposa le cadeau dans le tiroir et éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Elle ne se rappela pas si elle s'était endormie mais en tout cas quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller mais la personne qui toquait semblait avoir une urgeance. Elle regarda la montre qui affichait en rouge '2:47' Callie grogna. Elle alluma la lampe de son chevet et grimaça quand la lumière pénétra ses yeux. Elle se leva et bailla. On toqua encore.

"J'arrive, j'arrive !" Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Arizona. Elle aussi était en short avec un t-shirt qui lui allait super large. Callie fronça les sourcils.

"Salut, je-je peux entrer?" Callie sortit la tête de la chambre pour voir si personne n'était dans les parages et laissa la place à Arizona pour entrer. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna. Arizona s'était déjà installée sur le lit et regarda Callie s'approcher d'elle.

"Ça va pas Arizona?"

"Si, ça va. C'est juste que je t'ai pas vu sortir du bar et Mark m'a dit que tu étais fatigué. Je voulais pas faire la fête ou danser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est Lexie qui m'y a forcé en faite." Callie remercia dieu qu'elle était complètement lucide et pas sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle hocha la tête et regarda le tiroir ou elle avait déposé le paquet.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi"

"C'est vrai? Pour-pour mon anniversaire?" Callie hocha la tête et sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de la blonde. Elle prit le paquet et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Ouvre-le" Arizona l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant la boîte. Ce devait être collier, pensa la blonde et elle avait vu juste. C'était un petit diamant avec une chaîne en or.

"Il est magnifique!"

Callie sourit "Sa te plaît ? Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai toute suite su qu'il était fait pour toi."

"Wouah, merci beaucoup je l'adore!" Arizona le sortit le collier de la boîte et le tendit à Callie. "Tu veux bien ?" Callie avala sa salive mais le prit finalement. Elle se leva et grimpa sur le lit sur ses genoux. Elle déplaça les cheveux doré d'un côté et passa le collier autour de son cou. Elle retenu sa respiration quand ses mains touchèrent sa nuque. Elle voulait déposer les lèvres sur cette nuque mais se retint de toute ses forces. Arizona se retourna et leva la tête pour regarder Callie dans les yeux. "Embrasse-moi."

"Arizona-"

"Embrasse-moi." Callie regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle approcha son visage en plaçant une main sur sa joue. Enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Arizona, tout comme Callie, avait oublié ce sentiment d'être aussi proche l'une de l'autre et ça leur avait manquer. Le petit baiser innocent que Callie avait entreprit tourna passionnément. Arizona tira Callie vers elle pour plus de contact. Elle passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Callie pour demander la permission d'entrer et que Callie accepta avec grand plaisir. Leurs langues dansèrent pendant que leurs mains découvraient le corps de chacune. Arizona enleva le débardeur de la latine. Elle n'avait pas de soutient gorge, pour le grand plaisir de la blonde. Elle prit ses seins dans chacune de ses mains sans quitter le contact des lèvres. Elles n'étaient jamais allé aussi loin auparavant et soudain Callie oublia pourquoi... Elle laissa se toucher par Arizona qui était maintenant debout et elle toujours à genoux sur le lit. Les mains couleur caramel de Callie saisirent les fesses de la blonde fermement. Arizona massait lentement la grosse poitrine de Callie. Après quelques secondes, Callie tira Arizona vers elle et elle se coucha. La blonde prit le dessus, les mains de chaque côtés de la tête de la brune pendant que sa jambe continuait d'exercer une pression entre les jambes de Callie. Arizona quitta les lèvres de Callie et embrassa ses joues, elle descendit vers sa mâchoire et puis son cou. Elle sentit l'odeur du savon sur sa peau. Elle approcha ensuite ses lèvres de la brune et lui murmura. "Je veux plus être amies... J'ai assez d'amis" Elle descendit ensuite vers ses seins. Elle accorda de l'attention à chacun des tétons mais Callie arrivait plus à attendre, elle l'a supplia.

"Arizona.. s'il te plaît.." Arizona n'a pas besoin qu'elle le redise 2 fois. Elle glissa sa main dans son short et dans son sous-vêtement. Elle prit son clitoris entre ses doigts et le massa. "Arizona.." La blonde adorait quand Callie lui murmurait son nom, ça l'excitait de plus belle. Après quelques secondes de taquinerie, Arizona pénétra Callie avec deux doigts. Callie gémit soudainement et leur respiration s'accélérait à chaque poussée.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Arizona en voulait plus. "Je veux te goûter" Elle quitta à nouveau les lèvres de son amante et entreprit de la déshabiller complètement. Elle tira lentement mais surement les sous-vêtements et se laissa envahir par son odeur. Elle se retrouva ensuite la tête entre les jambes de Callie. Au premier contact, Callie voyait des étoiles. C'était une sorte de bonheur suprême.. Ses orgasmes se répétaient encore et encore. Ce n'était pas que du sexe, il y avait de l'amour aussi dans chacun de leurs mouvements. Aucune d'elles ne voulaient que ce moment, _leur moment_, ne prenne fin mais deux heures plus tard, la fatigue pris le dessus et Callie s'endormis dans les bras jeune et fort d'Arizona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mercredi**  
Arizona était réveillé mais n'avait pas ouvert un oeil pour voir ce qui l'entourait ou pour voir où elle se trouvait. En tout cas, elle espérait que ce n'était pas un rêve et que si elle ouvrait les yeux tout pourrait basculer. Elle continuait de ressasser les derniers événements de la veille dans sa tête, c'était trop parfait pour être vrai... Elle a patientée, que la femme qui l'a faisait rêver toute la journée était prête et... Elle se trouve là, couchée dans le lit d'un hôtel avec elle... et nue... La veille, elle n'avait pas planifié ce qui allait ce passé. Elle est rentrer dans sa chambre, s'est préparer pour dormir et là ça la frappa... Arizona voulait voir Callie, pas de contact, simplement la voir. Mais elle lui a offert le collier et Arizona lui demanda de l'embrasser, tout simplement..  
Elle ouvrit doucement un oeil et vit Callie. La tête posé sur sa poitrine a faire des arabesque autour de son nombril. Elle ramena sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la latine. Callie leva sa tête pour rencontrer les magnifique yeux bleus qui l'envoûtaient.

"Bonjour.." La latine rapprocha son visage pour un petit baiser chaste.

"Hey" Un autre baiser.

"Je t'ai pas réveiller au moins?"

"Non" Elle sourit et embrassa encore Callie sur les lèvres. Arizona l'a tira vers elle pour qu'elle soit à califourchon. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser mais ce baiser était tout sauf innocent. Il était passionné avec du désire et de l'envie d'en avoir plus. Arizona posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Callie et les pressa fermement. Callie gémit dans la bouche d'Arizona et elle prit les seins entre ses mains tout en frottant son centre contre celui de la blonde.

"C'est pas que j'aime pas ce que tu me fais mais on devrait se lever. Mark va pas tarder à débarquer.." Arizona hocha la tête en pensant qu'il était judicieux de ne pas alerter tout le monde de ce qui s'était passer. Elle la laissa la latine glisser en dehors du cocon qu'elles avaient créer mais à la seconde où elle enleva la couverture, Arizona lui tira le bras. Elle l'embrassa et la laissa à nouveau s'en aller mais encore elle n'arrivait pas et elle ne lui lâcha pas le bras. Callie souriait de plus belle. Elle vola 2 ou 3 bisous mais finalement la blonde la lâcha. "Je vais prendre une douche et..." Arizona arqua un sourcil en attendant la suite. "Et il y a de la place pour deux." dit la latine sensuellement. Arizona sourit et se leva précipitamment vers la salle de bain rejoindre sa belle. Après avoir prit leur douche, _et un bon sexe matinale,_ Arizona chercha son short et son t-shirt pour pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre. Elle les enfila et son t-shirt absorba rapidement l'eau de ses cheveux encore humide. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Callie l'interpella de la salle de bain.

"Attend!" Elle se précipita pour embrasser ces douces lèvres roses qui l'avaient envoyer au 7ème la nuit même. Elle arrangea son collier en même temps que ses lèvres étaient poser sur les siennes. "A toute à l'heure" et Arizona s'en alla avec grand sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Callie voulait revoir la blonde, pour l'embrasser, la toucher, avant de partir pour l'hôpital et ne pas se voir pour au moins 4h.. C'était peut-être rien pour certaines personnes mais Callie avait _besoin_ de la sentir.. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle la prit à l'écart pendant que les autres attendaient dans le hall. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, s'approcha de la blonde et commença à l'embrasser.

"Tu vas me manquer.." dit Callie entre deux baisers.

"Hmm, on peut rester là toute la journée et laissé tombé les autres qu'est-ce qu'en dit?" Callie rigola en pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée.

"Oh non, vaudrait mieux pas pour vous!" Callie et Arizona se séparèrent immédiatement, comme si elles avaient été découvert par leurs parents alors qu'elles s'embrassaient dans une chambre. Addison tournait alternativement la tête entre les deux amantes.. 5 sencondes. 10 secondes. 15 secondes passèrent et personne ne dit un mot. Callie regarda son amie, frigorifiée. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de sa sexualité et encore moins sur Arizona. Elle chercha sur le beau visage de la rousse, une trace de colère, peut-être, mais rien. Elle vit sa lèvre bouger, comme un petit sourire. Est-ce qu'Addison souriait à ce moment?  
Arizona décida de briser le silence en pointant du doigt la porte.

"Euh.. Je vais peut-être attendre avec les autres..." Elle tenta un regard vers Callie et elle hocha la tête.

"Hmmmmhm!" Addison suivit Arizona du regard tandis qu'elle sortit de la pièce.

"Addison.. Je voulais te le dire, je te jure..." Elle massa sa nuque et baissa la tête, embarrassée.

"Tu sais. Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'as caché ça. Je pensais qu'on était amies?" Callie n'osait toujours pas lever la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de la rousse par peur qu'elle soit déçue à nouveau, comme son père l'avait regardé..

"On l'est.. C'est juste-" Mais Addison la coupa avant qu'elle ne s'explique davantage.

"C'est bon je comprends.." Cette fois, Callie leva la tête. Elle étudia la rousse quelque instant "Je t'assure, c'est bon.. Mais en ayant un faible pour mon étudiante, là t'as fait fort Callie." Elle sourit avant se s'approcher de Callie pour lui donner un câlin. Elle la serra quelques instants avant de la relâcher. "Je le savais.. La façon dont vous vous regarder et tout.. Même un aveugle et sourd pouvait 'voir' qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.. Et la prochaine fois que tu me mens, je te botte les fesses" Callie soupira de soulagement et rit.

"Merci.." Addison hocha la tête et prit une nouvelle fois Callie dans ses bras.

"Bon je crois qu'on devrait les rejoindre, je suis sûre que le mini-van est déjà arrivé." Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil avant qu'elles ne rejoignent les autres avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Lexie et Arizona partirent au shopping étant donné qu'elles avaient l'après-midi libre. Arizona sortait et rentrait de la cabine d'essayage pour montrer à Lexie les robes et laquelle serait plus approprié pour le gala. En montrant la 5e robe, Lexie secouait toujours la tête et Arizona grogna.

"Pourquoi je demande ton avis en faite? Je sais très bien choisir une robe pour ce foutu gala" Elle regarda Lexie tourner les pages d'un magasine, mais elle leva la tête et lui lança le regard 'non c'est pas vrai'. A nouveau la blonde grogna et retourna dans la cabine. "En faite, je t'ai pas demandé. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors. T'es aller dans la chambre de Mark ou pas?" Elle entendit vaguement un 'Hmmm' derrière le rideau. "Ettttttttt?" Elle sortit pour lui montrer une robe et Lexie souriait bêtement. "Ben quoi?"

"Cette robe est parfaite! Et t'es pas la seule à avoir prit ton pied hier soir ou... Ce matin, très tôt... Très, très tôt. Bref !"

"Attends tu veux me dire que t'as couché avec lui?!" Elle hocha la tête fièrement. Arizona s'approcha, prit le magasine des mains de Lexie et commença à lui taper sur la tête avec.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu-"

"T'allais me l'annoncer quand? Hein?" Elle continuait de la frapper et elle trouvait ça hilarant.

"Mais arrê-! Ow!"

"Moi je t'ai tout raconter pour Callie !"

"Oui.. Enfin.. C'était génial.. Trop génial en fait..." Elle regarda sa montre. "Wow, Arizona on est en retard. Bon, cette robe te vas comme un gant." Elle se leva de son siège pour regarder de plus près la robe. Elle regarda l'étiquette et soupira "Merde, elle vaut $300" Arizona se tourna pour voir son dos au miroir..

"Je l'aime bien cette robe.. Tant pis, je mangerais pas pendant 1 mois.."

XX

Lexie et Arizona arrivèrent un peu en retard et naturellement la salle était déjà bondée. Elles se frayèrent un chemin pour chercher les autres. Enfin, Arizona aperçut Callie entrain de discuter avec au moins 5 personnes. Elle s'approcha discrètement et écouta. Elle racontait une histoire, pour les émouvoir ou les supplier pour qu'ils fassent un don pour sa spécialité et sauver plus de gens.. Enfin les personnes avec des robes et des costumes qui valent la peau des fesses s'en allèrent. Elle prit un verre sur le plateau d'un serveur et l'offrit à Callie et elle le but d'une traite.

"Ça va?" demanda Arizona. Callie hocha vaguement la tête. Elle posa le verre sur un comptoir et regarda Arizona. En réalité, elle la regardait comme un tigre qui s'apprête à sauter sur sa proie. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était du sexe.. Du sexe avec Arizona.. Elle avait littéralement faillit suffoquer quand elle aperçut la blonde avec cette robe. Arizona sourit et fronça les sourcils en même temps. "Quoi ?" Callie lui prit la main et elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. "Mais qu'est-ce que-?" A peine les portes se fermèrent que Callie se jeta sur les lèvres d'Arizona. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, ses doigts emmêlées dans ses cheveux blonds. Arizona souriait et se laissa dominé par la brune. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent bien trop tôt à leur goût mais elles parvinrent à arriver jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Callie. Elle chercha tant bien que mal la clé pour ouvrir la porte. "Dépêche-toi, ou je m'occupe de toi, dans ce couloir" Callie sourit et trouva enfin la clé. Elle sentit les mains d'Arizona sur ses hanches. Mais elle réussi enfin à ouvrir la porte. Elles se couchèrent sur le lit sans perdre contact. Callie chercha la fermeture éclaire dans le dos d'Arizona et la dézippa rapidement. Très vite, la blonde se trouva seulement en culotte noir à dentelle ce qui fit sourire Callie. Elle quitta les lèvres roses d'Arizona et descendit jusqu'au bas-ventre sans jamais rompre le contact lèvre-peau. Avec ses mains, elle fit glisser lentement la culotte et la jeta en l'air. L'odeur d'Arizona envahit ses sens.. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur son sexe et le masser lentement. Arizona, déjà la respiration haletante, supplia "Callie.. J'ai besoin... S'il te plaît." Elle s'agrippa à la couverture en-dessous d'elle et poussa des gémissements. "Calliope.."

"Quoi? Dit moi ce que tu veux Arizona?" Joua Callie.

"B-Baise moi!" Callie rit et glissa l'index et le majeur dans Arizona. Après quelques poussées, le rythme s'accéléra et Callie sentit les muscles d'Arizona se tendre puis se détendre. Et elle décida d'en insérer un 3e doigt. La blonde ne s'y attendait pas et gémit plus fort.

"Tu aimes ça? Huh?" Callie s'approcha pour mieux voir le visage de la blonde, pour mieux admirer comment réagis la blonde à son contact "Ouvre tes yeux Arizona." Elle les ouvrit immédiatement et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Callie. "Tu aimes ça?" Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

"Oui... Calliope, oui.." La brune était satisfaite de la réponse puisqu'elle plongea ses doigts encore plus profondément.. Et un orgasme la frappa encore. Elle s'agrippa ensuite au dos nu de Callie, de toute ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait.. Elle embrassa Callie et quand elle eut besoin d'air, celle-ci lécha et suça son cou, toujours avec le collier qu'elle lui avait offert. Callie lui laissa quelques seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Elle nettoya ses doigts en les lécha et sentit le goût incomparable d'Arizona. Elle embrassa Arizona une dernière fois et se leva. La blonde sentit le corps bouillant de Callie sortir du lit et elle lui demanda "Ou-Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Je dois retourner au gala. Mark doit me chercher partout. Je remonte dans 15 min. Tâche de ne pas te rhabiller parce que j'en ai pas finit avec toi." Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour voir si elle était encore présentable mais .." AAAAHHHHHH". Arizona se leva précipitamment vers la salle de bain.

"Qu'est-ce que-" Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit des grosses griffures rouge la ou sa robe ne la couvrais pas, le dos, les épaules et les bras aussi. Arizona plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de s'esclaffer devant Callie.

"Arizona ! T'as- T'as vu mon dos ?! Arizona t'as vu mon dos? Comment je vais faire pour descendre? Ils vont croire que je me suis fait agresser par un tigre!" Elle arrêta de gigoter devant le miroir et fit face à Arizona. "Je t'interdis de rire, Arizona!" Elle sortit de la salle de bain et chercha dans sa valise si elle avait quelque chose pour se couvrir. "Génial ! J'ai juste mon vieux gilet gris"

"T'es pas obliger de descendre.. Tu peux juste continuer à me faire ce que tu faisais.." Elle attrapa Callie de derrière et la tourna vers elle. "Ou sinon, tu te reposes et je m'occupe de toi... C'est super sexy ces griffures.. " Elle embrassa Callie et celle-ci céda rapidement. Elle entoura sa nuque avec ses bras et rapprocha de plus prêt son corps dénudé. La blonde se débarrassa vite de la robe devenu trop encombrante de son amante et la coucha sur le lit pour lui rendre en retour le plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré.


	12. Chapter 12

Le reste du séjour était parfait aux yeux de Callie. Pas une soirée se terminait sans qu'elle ne soit au côté de la blonde. Elle en était sûre, Arizona avait changé sa vie. Avant, elle était seule, une vie de célibataire banale, sans magie... Ses parents, toujours à vouloir changer ce qu'elle était. Tout le stresse accumulé au fil des années. Mais tout ça semblait s'évaporer quand Callie se trouvait près d'Arizona. Ça ne pouvait être que l'amour.. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer quelques années plus tard, où est-ce qu'elle en serait. Etre mariée, avoir des enfants avec Arizona. Elle l'avait penser un bon nombre de fois... Leurs amis, c'est à dire, Mark, Addison, Lexie, Leah et Alex était au courant, donc elles ne se cachaient pas et le reste du séjour elles le passèrent sans se quitter.  
De retour à Baltimore, le couple se sépara pour déposer leurs valises mais elles se rencontrèrent le soir même pour un dîner. A la fin du week-end, Addison appela Mark et Callie pour leur cuisiner un dîner entre amis et que leur partenaire étaient aussi la bienvenue. Tout semblait être comme sur des roulettes et le lendemain les cours devaient reprendre... Callie et Arizona s'étaient mis en accord pour que la blonde change de classe pour qu'elles puissent continuer leur relation sans entrave. Elles devaient quand même continuer de se cacher le temps que la paperasse soit remplis mais Callie donnait toujours cours à Arizona. Le mardi, elles faisaient comme si de rien était. Callie distribua leurs tests aux élèves et quand elle vit la note d'Arizona elle lui rendit sa copie toute fièrement car elle avait eut la meilleur note. Elle lui sourit et retourna à son bureau. Elle écouta la réaction des élèves par rapport à leur note. Un étudiant l'avait raté et était devenu particulièrement désagréable, il se plaignait constamment à ses amis et là ça éclata..

"Et Arizona !" Cria-t-il pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. "T'es sûre que hier soir quand Dr Torres à corriger les devoir tu ne l'as pas baisé pour qu'elle te mette la meilleur note?" Le sourire qu'Arizona et Callie avaient s'effaça rapidement et le silence tomba. Tout les autres élèves poussèrent des exclamations et Callie ne sut quoi faire. Elle jeta un oeil à Arizona et paraissait aussi gênée et embarrassée qu'elle. "C'est bien se que je me disais. Je vais aller voir le principal." Callie le regarda ranger ses affaires sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il était évident que Callie n'était en rien dans les résultat de la blonde mais qui la croirais ?  
Alex se leva et prit la défense de son amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ross? Arizona à toujours des bonnes notes."

"T'en mêle pas Alex." Dit Arizona en suppliant plus bas pour que seulement Alex puisse l'entendre "Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît."

"Ouai Alex. Elle a raison la petite blonde qui baise pour réussir." Ross ricana. Il regarda Callie qui resta bouche bée et il sut qu'il avait raison. "Ahah.." Il força un rire et prit son sac. Il s'apprêta à sortir mais Alex se leva et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

"Où tu vas Ross? Le cour est pas finit. Alors maintenant tu vas poser tes fesses là où elles étaient et tu laisses le Dr Torres continuer son cour." Ross se mit face à Alex, il regarda ensuite les autres élèves qui attendait avec impatience comment est-ce qu'il allait réagir à ça. Ross sourit.

"Alex... Alex, Alex, Alex... Pourquoi tu la défends? T'as quelques choses à voir là dedans? Ta mère ne t'as pas appris à ne pas te mêler des choses qui ne te regardes pas?" Arizona sentit son corps se figée. Elle savait que la famille d'Alex était un sujet sensible à aborder. Elle vit le poing d'Alex se serrer et sut à ce moment que les choses allaient empirer. "Ah ben oui.. Ton père était trop occupé à la défoncé qu'elle t'a complètement oublier." Là c'en était trop. Sans que personne eut le temps de voir ce qui c'était passer, Alex plaqua Ross au sol et le frappa de toute ses forces. Arizona et Jo se levèrent et essayèrent d'éloigner Alex le plus possible de Ross. Les autres étudiants étaient aussi debout mais avec leur téléphone dans les mains entrain de filmer la scène. Enfin Arizona réussit à lever Alex tant bien que mal. Ross se leva à son tour, le visage en sang. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres d'un revers de manche. Une de ses amies qui avaient filmer la scène s'approcha et regarda les dommages. Alex et Ross se regardaient comme des chiens qui voulait s'entre-tuer. Callie se plaça entre les deux 'camps' avec un téléphone dans les mains. Elle regarda alternativement Arizona, Alex et Ross. "Sale fils de pute, tu m'as pété la mâchoire !" Ross se tenu le menton et Alex essaya à tout pris de se dégager d'Arizona pour pouvoir lui casser bien plus que la mâchoire, il était complètement aveugler par la rage..

"Alex ! Calme-toi, il en vaut pas la peine. Alex !" Il cessa de se battre et regarda Arizona. Il vit de la peur et de la rage dans les yeux d'Arizona mais se calma.. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jo qui le regardait. Tout le monde était choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.. Alex ne se souvenut même plus comment tout ça avait commencer. Callie se ressaisit et prit enfin les choses en main.

"Mlle Robbins et Wilson, emmener Karev à l'extérieur." Arizona ne perdit pas une seconde avant de tirer Alex en dehors suivit de Jo. Callie s'approcha de Ross pour examiner sa mâchoire mais il s'éloigna.

"Me toucher pas !"

"Shane Ross, vous aller me suivre. On va à l'infirmerie." Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres élèves et ajouta "Et le cour et terminé." Tout le monde rassembla leurs affaires et sortit de la salle. Elle ferma la porte à clé et fit signe de la tête à Ross de la suivre.

X

"ALEX ! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris?!" Demanda Arizona une fois en dehors du bâtiment.

"Tu l'as pas entendu ? T'as cru qu'il allait parler comme ça sans que je lui mette une racler? Huh? Tu voulais pas le frapper toi ? Après ce qu'il a dit, t'allais rester sans broncher? Il allait te balancer !"

"Alex ! C'est vraiment ce que je voulais faire mais je pouvais pas.. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante que tu m'es défendu mais tu n'étais pas en place de le faire! C'est un crétin, Callie et moi aurions trouver une solution mais en venir au mains était la dernière chose qu'il fallait faire ! Tu pourrais être virer! Merde Alex à quoi tu pensais..." Il donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle et pris sa tête entre ses mains..

"Alex.." Jo s'approcha de lui et le toucha à l'épaule. "Regarde moi Alex" Finalement, il se tourna vers Jo. "On va trouver une solution, t'en fais pas. Il a mérité ce que tu lui a fais.." Elle le réconforta en glissant sa main de haut en bas sur son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard l'amie de Ross arriva toute essoufflée.

"Le principal veut vous voir.." Voyant que personne ne bougeait elle ajouta "Maintenant."

X

Le principal fut vite mis au courant de ce qui venait de se passait dans l'amphithéâtre du Dr Torres et avait immédiatement convoqué toutes les personnes concernées.  
Ils étaient tous là, à attendre dans son immense bureau. Chacun regardait le sol en attendant que le directeur de l'université arrive. Ross avait plein de plaies sur le visage un mouchoir imbibé de son sang à cause de son nez cassé. Heureusement pour Alex sa mâchoire était intacte.  
Callie tenta un regard vers Arizona.. Elle se sentait entièrement coupable de se qu'il venait de se passer. Tout était de sa faute.. Alex pouvait être renvoyé et ne pas faire la carrière qui lui avait été promis et surtout elle risquait de perdre elle-même son travail parce que la première règle pour un professeur est de ne pas sortir avec son étudiant.. Elle ferma les yeux et appréhendait la réaction de son boss.. Si elle perdait son travail, rien ne lui restait à Baltimore et elle serait forcé de quitter la ville.. Et Arizona? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si Arizona était amené à quitter l'université à cause de cette histoire... Ce qu'elle se répétait depuis des semaines était entrain de se passer à l'instant même.. Elle avait gâché la vie d'Arizona et en plus celle de son ami Karev qui essayais de les défendre. Elle avait créer cette bagarre.. La seule chose à faire était de tout avouer.. Que c'était entièrement sa faute et qu'il fallait en aucun cas punir les étudiants.. Elle s'était imaginé vieillir au côté d'Arizona, c'était ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle même, mais Ross les avaient découvert et désormais tout le monde savait pour elles deux.. Tout lui paraissait possible avec Arizona mais si son avenir était compromis, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais... _Tout était de sa faute..._  
Le directeur ouvrit la porte fou de rage.. Il la claqua même derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et commença à observer le petit monde dans son bureau.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me raconter qu'elle bordel vous avez foutu ?!" Quelques secondes passèrent mais personne ne répondit. "Dr Torres."

"Monsieur?"

"Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte?" La voix du directeur était froide et il était toujours en colère..

"Je sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur.." Callie joua l'ignorante.. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant après tout..

"Que Mlle Robbins ici présente.." Il regarda la blonde. Elle était concentré sur le sol et visiblement terrifié qu'il ai prononcé son nom.. Et puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Callie et reprit "Que Mlle Robbins ici présente a eu une excellente note à son devoir et que Mr Shane.." Il regarda Ross et avait carrément pitié de son état. "était jaloux?" A ces mots, Ross se leva.

"Monsieur.. Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux ! Vous n'avez pas entendu la rumeur disant que Dr Torres et A-"

"Asseyez-vous Mr Shane.." Il fit un signe à Ross de se calmez et il se rassit.. "Mr Karev? Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Alex se raidit sur sa chaise et regarda Arizona.. Elle hocha la tête et il expliqua..

"Ross a insinuer qu'Arizona 'payait' en quelque sorte.. Dr Torres pour qu'elle ait de meilleur note. Je me suis levé et dit que ce n'était pas vrai parce que depuis toujours Arizona est la meilleure en classe.. Ross a dit qu'il voulait vous voir pour vous parler de ça mais je l'ai retenu et il a dit..." Il sentit Jo le prendre par la main et il continua. "Il a parler de ma famille et j'ai.. Perdu mes moyens." Le directeur observa Alex un instant.

"Que voulez-vous dire par payer Mr Karev?" Alex s'éclaircit la gorge et Ross répondu à sa place.

"Des relations sexuelles monsieur.. Arizona se prostitue pour avoir de meilleures notes.." Arizona exclama un 'enfoiré' et le fusilla du regarda mais Alex lui demanda de rester calme.

"Mr Shane, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez?" Il secoua faiblement la tête.. "Dans ce cas je vous prit de quitter mon bureau en silence et qui si j'entends encore parler de vous, vous pouvez être sûr que ce serait la dernière chose que vous ferez dans mon université. Maintenant allez vous faire soigner ce nez." Ross serra la mâchoire en regardant une dernier fois les autres et s'en alla sans un mot. "Mr Karev.. Vous êtes conscient que vous avez gravement endommager le nez de Mr Shane et qu'il va probablement vous poursuivre en justice ?" Alex hocha la tête.

"Monsieur.. Je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus.. J'ai.. J'ai perdu mes moyens-"

"La violence n'est pas tolérée ici.. Je comprend que ce que vous a dit Mr Shane vous ai offensé mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ce genre d'incident-" Il fut coupé par Callie.

"Monsieur.. Alex a simplement voulut protéger son amie et puis Ross.. Il a dit de méchantes choses à propos de ses parents mais ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute, il ne peut pas être renvoyé.. Il n'a même pas commencé sa carrière de médecin.. Et d'après ses résultats , il est prêt à en devenir un excellent.." Il hocha la tête et resta silencieux un instant..

"Mr Karev.." Alex retint sa respiration.. "Mlle Wilson, voulez vous raccompagner Mr Karev à l'infirmerie pour soigner cette main? Nous parlerons de ça plus tard.." Jo se leva. Alex regarda Arizona et lui serra la main pour signe d'encouragement.. Ils sortirent du bureau et Arizona fixa Callie.. Elle ne se rappela même plus comment tout ça avait tourner au désastre.. Apparemment, Alex n'était pas renvoyer mais pour Callie alors? Et Arizona ? "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais sachez que si une relation autre que étudiant-professeur se passe entre vous.." silence.. "Dr Torres est-ce vrai que Mlle Robbins et toujours la meilleur en classe ?"

"Bien sûr monsieur.. Vous pouvez demander au Dr Montgomery, elle a même était sélectionné pour participé au séjour à New York grâce à ses bons résultats.." Arizona hocha la tête..

"Arizona Robbins.. Vous pouvez sortir, j'en ai terminé.." Callie soupira de soulagement.. Arizona n'allait pas être renvoyé par sa faute.. Elle remercia Dieu.. Cela dit, il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec Arizona une bonne fois pour toute et la blonde risquerait de ne pas apprécier ce que Callie avait à lui dire. Arizona sortit et le directeur étudia le visage de Callie..

"Monsieur.. Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit.. Mlle Robbins a décidé de changer de classe parce qu'il y avait une rumeur qui circulait que nous sortions ensemble.. D'ici la fin de la semaine, Arizona aura un autre professeur d'anatomie."

"Je suis sûr que jamais vous ne donneriez l'avantage à un élève particulier-"

"Jamais monsieur."

"Cependant... J'ai besoin de savoir une chose.. Quelle relation entre-tenez vous avec Mlle Robbins? Soyez franche, je saurez si vous me mentez.." Callie regarda le sol.

"Je.. Je l'aime.. Et nous sommes sortit ensemble plusieurs fois.."

"Callie..." Il secoua la tête. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre et au courant?" Elle hocha la tête.

"Seulement 2 ou 3 personnes."

"Très bien Dr Torres.. Nous avons terminé.." Callie ouvra grand les yeux.

"J-Je suis pas virée?"

"Non.." Il sourit faiblement.

"Merci monsieur.." Elle sourit de plus belle et se leva pour sortir mais le directeur l'interpella.

"Dr Torres?"

"Monsieur?"

"Je sais que ce n'est pas approprié mais, est-ce qu'elle vous aime en retour?" Callie pensa un instant.. Son boss s'inquiétait vraiment de sa relation ou était-il simplement curieux? Mais quand elle rencontra les yeux de son boss elle vit qu'il était préoccupé par cette histoire.. "Je pense que oui monsieur.." Elle ne le pensait pas, en fait elle en avait absolument aucune idée parce qu'Arizona n'avait jamais prononcé ces 3 mots.. Et ça laissé réfléchir Callie sur ses sentiments...

"Bien.. Vous méritez d'être heureuse Dr Torres."

"Merci monsieur." Et elle s'en alla.. Callie marcha en direction de son amphithéâtre pour rassembler ses affaires et rentrer.; Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus cours, cette journée avait été riche en émotion.. Pendant qu'elle marchait, un éternel monologue se déroula dans sa tête. Elles étaient sortie ensemble plusieurs fois, avaient eut du bon temps, du très bon temps même, passées ensemble mais elle ne savait pas si Arizona l'aimait vraiment.. Elle avait bien sûr insisté pour qu'elles sortent ensemble mais peut-être qu'Arizona ne l'utilisait que pour le sexe finalement.. Que ses sentiments envers Arizona n'étaient pas réciproque et que leurs rêves soient complètement différent? Cette relation lui avait apporté beaucoup de bien à Callie mais l'avait blessé tout autant alors Callie se dit : est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Mettre en danger l'avenir d'Arizona qui promettait d'être brillant.. Son boss avait peut-être fermer les yeux sur ce coup là mais ça pourrait tourner bien pire..  
Elle tourna encore pour arriver devant son amphithéâtre.. Et elle l'aperçut, Arizona, le dos contre la porte, les paupières fermées, sûrement entrain de réfléchir.. Elle était tellement belle. La lumière reflétait sur ses beaux cheveux blonds.. Callie prit son courage à deux mains et avança vers elle. Arizona ouvra enfin ses yeux bleus et ils rencontrèrent les yeux chocolat de Callie. Arizona lui sourit faiblement, contente de la voir seule à seule à nouveau et Callie se mordit la langue quand elle pensait que peut-être ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ce magnifique sourire, qui laissait apparaître ses belles petites fossettes sur ses joues, dont elle était tombé amoureuse...


	13. Chapter 13

« Arizona… Pas maintenant s'il te plaît » Callie avait rapidement ouvert la porte de son amphithéâtre. Elle voulait lui parler mais après avoir vu son sourire, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui lui enlèverait. Elle décida alors de reporter la conversation à plus tard. Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle et faire une sieste, ou peut-être manger quelque chose. Son estomac était vide depuis la veille et il criait famine.

« T'es virée ?! » Arizona ne pouvait pas le croire… Mais le ton qu'elle avait employé signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle suivit Callie jusqu'à son bureau et la regarda s'asseoir.

« Non. » Elle se lâcha sur la chaise et voulait juste rester là, plus bouger, plus respirer… Elle ferma les yeux et elle entendit Arizona soupirer de soulagement.

« Oh mon dieu. Avec la tête que tu fais j'ai bien cru le contraire. » Arizona s'approcha en souriant et Callie rouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle fixait simplement la blonde, voulant tout lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… Comme si elle l'avait entendu dans ses pensées, Arizona s'assit sur le bureau l'air sérieux et lui demanda « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Callie l'a fixa simplement. Arizona sut où menait ce silence et elle n'aimait pas ça. « Ne me dit pas que tu remet en cause notre relation. Encore ? » Callie ne voulait pas en venir là toute suite mais la blonde avait vu juste et elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« T'as vu ce qui s'est passé Arizona ? On était convoqué… Chez mon boss… Tu réalises toujours pas ? J'ai… » Elle gémit de frustration et se massa le front. Un soudain mal de tête la frappa.

« Non. Non. Non. Je ne vais pas te laisser nous faire ça… » Callie ne répondit pas. Ne supportant pas le silence qui pesait dans la pièce, Arizona se leva. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Va droit au but parce que tu me rends nerveuse à là… » Callie l'a regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai réfléchis… Beaucoup. Quand Ross a fait cette remarque… J'étais comme… Gelée sur place. J'avais tellement peur qu'il aille tout balancer. Après dans son bureau, je tremblais. J'avais tellement peur que tu te fasses expulser et que ta carrière serait terminée avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Je veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience. » Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans le coin de son œil mais elle poursuivit. « J'en ai marre de tout le temps penser que je serais la cause de ça et je veux plus… » Sa voix commençait à changer à cause qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer et elle regretta immédiatement les mots qu'elle avait employé.

« Wouaw… Alors c'est ça. » Arizona l'a regarda stupéfaite. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et hocha la tête. « Je t'ai attendu… Pendant des semaines, je n'arrêtais pas de m'occuper à faire autre chose pour ne pas penser à toi. Et finalement que je vais changer de classe pour être avec toi tu… Tu dis que t'en a marre ? » Arizona sentit son cœur se briser. Ca lui faisait tellement mal que Callie pensait ça. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer devant elle malgré tout. « Je ne savais pas que ça allait de demander autant d'effort de sortir avec moi mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te rendre la tâche plus facile, Callie. » Elle prit son sac et se retourna pour aller vers la porte.

« Arizona ! » La blonde s'arrêta à mi-chemin et refit face à Callie. Elle était debout, ses larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues « J'suis désolée. J'suis désolée… » La latine baissa la tête. Elle se sentit tellement misérable, et voir le visage de la blonde la tuerait encore plus… Arizona se mordit la langue en regardant Callie pleurer et partit dans le sens opposé sans se retourner. Callie n'avait réalisé qu'Arizona était parti que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer doucement. Elles venaient de rompre. Toute sa vie était un cauchemar et la dernière chose que voulait Callie s'était de blessé Arizona. Mais apparemment c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. Arizona devait la détesté maintenant… Callie se maudit. Jamais elle n'avait réellement voulut une personne autant qu'elle voulait Arizona. Mais elle se dit que leurs différences étaient trop grandes et que ça n'allaient jamais marcher entres elles même si Arizona serait l'unique grand amour de Callie. Elle le sentait dans ses tripes que jamais elle n'aimerait une autre femme comme elle aimait Arizona.

Cette année était censée être bénéfique car elle avait changé d'air, pour récupérer des échecs sentimentales accumulés, mais en faite c'était le contraire car elle était tombée – vraiment tombée – amoureuse pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas dû… Elle se détesta car elle n'avait aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Elle rassembla ses affaires et rentra chez elle. La fin de son après-midi était tout aussi chaotique, assise sur son canapé avec un pot de glace et une couverture si épaisse qui la tenu instantanément chaud. Elle continuait de s'imaginer les quelques jours heureux qu'elle avait passé avec une certaine jeune blonde magnifique. Son sourire, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Son sourire avec ses fossettes irrésistible. Elle alluma la TV pour se changer les idées quelques minutes. Elle parcourut les chaînes mais à chaque fois une blonde apparaissait sur l'écran. « C'est pas vrai ?! » Se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle voulait regarder un film mais elle n'avait que des DVDs de film romantique ou dramatique et c'est la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Chaque minute qui passait, Callie regrettait sa décision de rompre avec elle. Elle ne l'admettait pas mais la blonde état la seule chose dont elle avait besoin. Mais à chaque fois la raison l'emporta…

Elle se raidit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. _Ca pouvait être Arizona ? _Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Callie. Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait être présentable mais après avoir pleuré pendant 3h, c'était vraiment mission impossible. On frappa une deuxième fois et Callie accourut vers la porte. Son sourire s'évapora aussi vite qu'il avait apparut quand elle aperçut Mark dans sa veste en cuir noir et son gabarie super viril.

« Hey Mark. » Elle lui laissa la place pour qu'il entre mais il secoua la tête.

« J'ai entendu se qu'il s'est passé. Je suis content que tu ne t'es pas fait virée. Lexie m'attend dans la voiture et je me suis dit que peut-être toi et Arizona pouvait nous rejoindre- » Callie avait baissé les yeux quand elle entendit Mark prononcé son nom. Mark avait arrêté de parler car il avait remarqué que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. « Callie ? » Il entra dans l'appartement et souleva la tête de Callie par le menton pour mieux regarder dans ses yeux marron. Il sut toute suite que Callie agissait ainsi car quelque chose s'était passé entre elle et Arizona. « Vous avez rompu ? » Callie hocha vaguement la tête. Mark la pris immédiatement dans ses bras. « Uh, j'aime pas te voir comme ça Callie » Mais elle le repoussa aussitôt et secoua la tête.

« Non, vas-y. Lexie t'attend. »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je vais pas laisser ma meilleure-amie dans cet état. Lexie devait réviser pour ses exams la semaine prochaine de toute façon. Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérange pas. »

« Mark… Je te remercie mais je préfère rester seule pour le moment. Merci Mark mais ça va aller. Il faut que je prépare mon cour pour demain de toute façon. » Mark n'était toujours pas convaincu. « J't'assure, ça va aller. » Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle croisa les bras et serra son gilet un peu plus fort contre elle car le froid entrait dans son appartement. Elle évita tout contact visuel avec son meilleur-ami. Il la regarda longuement avant de retourner dans le hall du bâtiment.

« Callie, si t'a besoin de quoi que ce soit, appel-moi. Ok ? Même ce soir, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit ou de la journée, je serait là aussitôt. Tu m'appelles, d'accord ? » Callie lui sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Mark l'a prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis la relâcha. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire puis Callie ferma la porte.

XXXXXXXXX

Arizona arriva à la première heure de cour de la journée. Le vendredi était la journée qu'elle préférait auparavant car le soir elle devait se rendre au concours pour la conférence. Et surtout elle voyait le Dr Torres pour deux heures en plus par semaine. Mais désormais c'était la journée qu'elle détestait. Son changement de classe a eu lieu plutôt que prévu et elle n'avait pas vu Callie depuis qu'elles avaient eut cette discussion qui mit un terme à leur relation… Son emploi du temps était maintenant surchargé et son sac pesait une tonne. En changeant de classe pour pouvoir sortir 'librement' avec Callie, elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Le seule regret qu'elle avait était qu'elle ne verrait plus la face d'Alex et de Jo tous les jours. Mais ça aurait valut la peine puisque pendant ses heures libre elle serait dans l'amphithéâtre n°3 avec Callie à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi pendant des heures. Ses nouveaux profs étaient normaux mais elle détestait particulièrement son nouveau prof d'anatomie. Les cours de Callie était mieux, plus excitant et en plus elle avait une vus magnifique sur les jambes de Callie quand elle portait des robes ou des jupes. Surtout qu'elle était installée juste devant le bureau de la sexy Calliope Torres. Le seul point positif de ce changement de classe était qu'elle s'est retrouver dans la même classe que Lexie. Et encore parfois sa bonne humeur lui donnait envie de la frapper sur le visage.

Souvent quand elle marchait seule dans les couloirs, tout les regards se posaient sur elle et la dévisageaient. Certaines personnes croyaient la version de Ross et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle voulait crier tout haut que Callie et elle n'était plus ensemble à cause de cette histoire mais ça créerait encore plus d'histoires inutiles.

A 10h, Lexie et Arizona sortirent du bâtiment de leur salle de classe et aperçurent Alex et Jo assis sur un banc. Arizona s'approcha avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Alex paraissait inconfortable. Il fallait peut-être qu'Arizona lui refile un ou deux de ses tuyaux pour séduire les filles parce que là, Alex s'enfonçait complètement. « Salut ! Quoi d'neuf ? » Arizona s'installa entre Alex et Jo et elle déplia ses bras pour les poser sur leur épaule.

« On s'amuse comme des fous maintenant que t'es plus avec nous. » Alex lança. Arizona lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en souriant.

« Ah oui, je vois ça. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai cru apercevoir deux collégiens qui ne savaient pas s'ils sortaient ensemble pour pouvoir s'embrasser. » Alex sourit timidement.

« La ferme Robbins ! » Alex tenta un regard vers Jo. Elle était tout aussi gênée. Mais Lexie commença à lui parler des cours pour alléger l'ambiance. Après quelques minutes Arizona murmura à Alex.

« Comment-Comment elle va ? » Arizona n'était pas sûre qu'elle voulait entendre la réponse mais elle voulait à tout pris savoir.

« Ben elle essaye de rien montrer mais ça vois qu'elle est triste. Parfois même en plein cour et elle s'assoit sur ton ancienne place et elle commence à pleurer. » Arizona ouvra grand la bouche de choc. Alex était tout sérieux mais en voyant le visage d'Arizona il ne pu se retenir de sourire et il gagna un autre coup sur l'épaule, cette fois plus fort.

« T'es trop con, Alex. »

« Plus sérieusement… Bien sûr qu'elle est dégoûté Ari… Et depuis cette histoire dans la classe c'est plus la même chose… Tout le monde a publié la vidéo sur le net, ce bâtard de Ross à enfin fermer sa gueule. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait dans son froc quand je lui ai mit la racler de sa vie. » Alex sourit fièrement. « C'est juste maintenant je peu plus rien faire et je dois nettoyer les chiottes, je me croirais encore au lycée. J'ai moins de temps pour réviser que les autres mais… Mais je m'en plains pas… J'aurais pu être viré. » Arizona lui donna une tape sur le dos. La sonnerie annonça que la petite pause était terminée et que les cours reprenaient. Elle fit un signe à Alex et à Jo qu'elle les appellerait plus tard et s'en alla avec Lexie. Elle était super jalouse de Lexie et de Mark. Personne ne savait pour eux deux, il était ensemble et aucun d'eux ne questionnais leur relation. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait avec Callie mais c'était visiblement impossible…

A la fin de la journée, elle rentra dans son petit studio et commença à regarder les photos de sa galerie dans son téléphone. Il y avait des photos d'elles, de son frère Tim et d'Alex entrain de faire la fête dans un bar. Elle sourit quand elle se souvint quand son frère se prit une claque d'une jeune femme séduisante et que cette même femme séduisante avait atterrit dans le lit d'Arizona, nue… Elle glissa son doigt pour faire défiler les photos mais elle s'arrêta quand elle aperçut une photo de Callie, Mark, Lexie et Addison. C'était le lendemain de leur retour de New York et Addison avait invité, et Arizona avait décidé de les prendre en photo. Elle s'en voulut à mort que c'était la seule photo qu'elle avait de Callie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elles ne s'étaient pas prises en photo avec elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était surement leurs derniers moments ensemble… Elle rogna la photo de sorte que seule Callie soit en une seule photo à part et la sélectionna pour la mettre en fond d'écran. Même si elle pouvait paraître ce genre d'ex petite-amie qui ne voulait pas que leur histoire de termine, elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle verrouilla son téléphone et se mit à réviser pour ses examens qui auront lieu dans 2 jours et il fallait à tout prit qu'elle ait une bonne note.


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona sortit de la salle d'examen et se mit à l'écart en attendant Lexie. Plusieurs chaises étaient placées devant la salle mais 4h passer assis sur une chaise dure et inconfortable ne lui donnait réellement pas envie. Elle fit alors les 100 pas en se massant le cou. Quelques mètres plus loin, une vingtaine d'élèves sortirent d'une salle de classe. La blonde regarda chacun des élèves partirent dans une direction différente. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dernière personne sortir de cette même salle. Son souffle fut couper quand elle aperçu que c'était en fait, Callie. La blonde fixa le moindre mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, difficilement à cause de tous ses documents et son sac qu'elle tenait sur son épaule. Elle laissa tomber son trousseau de clé et grogna de frustration. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses clés et pour un millième de seconde Arizona eut une vue parfaite sur ses fesses. Callie chercha ensuite la clé qui correspondait à la salle. Elle verrouilla enfin la porte et se dirigea vers Arizona la tête toujours baissée sur les affaires qu'elle portait. Tout à coup, d'autres élèves sortirent d'une salle et ils lui bloquaient le passage. Arizona la perdu de vue quelques secondes mais quand la foule se dissipa toutes ses affaires se retrouvaient à terre. Personne ne prêta attention à Callie et Arizona la regarda s'agenouiller pour les ramasser. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et réussit à entendre ce que Callie marmonnait.

« Ugh, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? » Arizona s'agenouilla au même niveau que Callie et rassembla les feuilles éparpillées au sol. Callie essaya de ne pas trop mélanger les dossiers, elle sentit une présence en face d'elle qui l'aidait mais elle resta concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. « Merci beaucoup, on ne peut pas dire que les gens ici sont- Oh ! » Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Arizona. Elle ne savait pas si elle était surprise qu'Arizona se trouvait au même bâtiment qu'elle ou si elle était surprise que la blonde vienne l'aidé… Arizona ne prêta pas attention à Callie et elle se leva une fois que toutes les feuilles furent ramassées. Elle les tendit à Callie, le visage sans expression. « Merci Arizona. » La blonde hocha légèrement la tête. Elle ne savait pas en faite pourquoi elle avait accourut vers la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur pour l'aider. Elle aurait pu simplement se cacher derrière un mur et faire comme si elle n'était pas là mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Un autre groupe d'élèves sortit d'une salle de classe et elle aperçut Lexie. Elle regarda une dernière fois Callie pour voir si elle allait 'bien'. La latine s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Arizona marcha en direction de Lexie sans se retourner. Callie la regarda s'éloigner, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais certainement pas à ça… Elle vit Arizona échanger quelques mots avec Lexie et s'en alla. _Devait-elle la suivre_ ? C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Le fait qu'elle n'ait prononcé aucun mot, voulait simplement dire qu'elle la détestait… Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde et s'en alla à son tour dans la direction opposé.

X

Callie s'installa à côté d'Addison à la cafétéria et croqua dans une mini-carotte.

« Tu sais pas où est Mark ? » demanda Addison. Callie secoua la tête. Elle était trop préoccupée à se ressasser les derniers événements qui s'étaient produit quelques minutes plus tôt. Addison étudia l'expression du visage de Callie et sut que quelque chose s'était passé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle but quelques gorgées de son soda à travers une paille et attendit que Callie réponde. Elle hésita un instant mais lui raconta quand même.

« Elle me déteste… Parce qu'on a rompu pour de bonnes raisons, elle me déteste… Elle ne m'a même pas parlé ou même regardé dans les yeux… » Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter « Elle me manque, je pense tout le temps à elle et… » Callie soupira. « Elle me manque. » Elle avait dit ces mots avec tellement de souffrance et de tristesse qu'Addison voulut la réconforter en lui prenant la main.

« Va lui parler. » dit-elle simplement. Callie gloussa.

« Hmpf… Comme si c'était aussi simple. »

« Ça l'est pas ? » Callie resta silencieuse. « Callie, regarde Mark et Lexie. Ils sont bien tout les deux. »

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont bien ! Personne ne sait qu'ils sont ensemble et surtout pas le boss ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont bien, Addison… » La rousse soupira, voir son amie souffrir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire la tua… « J'arrive pas à croire que Mark s'en fiche de tout ça. Il prend tout à la légère, ça me dépasse. » Elle joua avec sa fourchette en plastique sans toucher à son plat. Tout ce qu'elle mangeait depuis la rupture avec Arizona était de la glace, du chocolat, et encore de la glace… _Quel cliché !_

« Parce que lui ne pense pas à l'avenir, il profite de ce qu'il a devant lui… Toi, tu-» Addison retourna sa langue plusieurs fois avant de continuer, elle devait utiliser les mots justes pour la convaincre qu'elle ne devrait pas laisser passer sa chance avec Arizona. « Tu cherches désespérément une personne avec qui partager ta vie. Acheter une grande maison avec un jardin de la taille d'un terrain de foot pour que vos 10 enfants puissent y jouer et Arizona n'a que 21 ans. J'ai compris ça. MAIS- » Callie ouvrit grand les yeux et écouta ce qu'Addison allait dire parce que pour l'instant elle voyait juste. « … J'ai été chirurgien néo-natal et un peu plus de la moitié de mes patientes avaient moins de 25 ans. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que… Arizona est surement ton âme-sœur. C'est peut-être pas l'année prochaine que t'aurait un enfant mais il faut essayer. Ca vaut la peine de vivre ça. Je suis sûre que dès qu'elle aura terminé ses études, elle voudra la même chose. » Callie regarda Addison dans les yeux pour voir si elle était sincère et la rousse hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

« T'as préparé ce discours ou bien c'est sortit tout droit de ton chapeau magique ? » Callie ricana.

« Je suis mère célibataire de 38 ans et j'enchaîne les rencard sans lendemain, donc… » Addison haussa les épaules et sourit quand elle vit rire Callie. Heureuse qu'elle réussi à faire rire son amie, Addison croqua dans sa pomme fièrement. « Hmm, d'ailleurs tu vas devoir me garder Henry demain soir, la nounou est pas disponible et j'ai un rencard. »

« Aucun soucis, j'adore Henry ! Eeeet avec qui si je suis pas trop indiscrète ? » Addison lui sourit.

« Si ça marche entre nous je te le présente mais pour l'instant il m'a juste offert un café, pas une grosse affaire mais… Il me plaît bien. » Callie rit et elles continuèrent de parler sur des sujets beaucoup moins sérieux.

XX

Callie se résolut à aller parler à Arizona le soir même. Elle continuait de repasser dans sa tête les mots qu'Addison lui avait dit. C'était sûr que son amie avait raison, mais la latine garda toujours un coin dans sa tête où la relation avec Arizona était certainement une bonne chose pour son présent mais pas pour son futur… C'était le soir même de la discussion avec Addison et elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus sans qu'Arizona ne sache les réels sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers la blonde.

Elle était toujours dans son amphithéâtre et décida d'aller voir sur le site de l'université, l'emploi du temps de la classe d'Arizona. Malheureusement elle n'y avait pas accès et elle soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de contourner. Elle réfléchit un instant et enfin elle trouva une solution. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mark. Elle se rappela qu'il donnait encore cour à 17h. « Merde » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle tenta quand même d'ouvrir et par chance elle n'était pas verrouiller. C'était louche que Mark oublia de la verrouiller mais pour l'instant ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était de trouver l'emploi du temps de Lexie. Etant donné qu'Arizona et elle était dans la même classe et qu'elle sortait avec Mark elle se dit qu'ils avaient sûrement échangé leur emploi du temps… Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Elle chercha pendant 5 min et enfin elle le trouva plier soigneusement dans un des tiroirs. Arizona terminer donc ses cours à 18h ce jour là. Elle regarda sa montre, et il lui restait trois quart d'heure à tuer. Elle remit le papier à sa place et sortit du bureau comme si elle n'y avait jamais été. Elle décida de se rendre au bâtiment de son studio et que si elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement, il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait aucun spectateur. Elle s'adossa à côté de la porte d'entrée de son studio et attendit. Elle regarda son portable pour regarder l'heure mais on aurait dit que le temps avait stoppé. Elle commença à devenir nerveuse. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. _Salut Arizona, désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait mais viens on oublie tout ça et on reprend à zéro ?_ « Humm Pathétique… » Se dit-elle. Elle regarda encore sa montre et il était 18h05. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites et son corps tout entier tremblait. Elle entendit la porte de l'entrée du bâtiment s'ouvrir et se refermer plusieurs fois mais elle ne vit personne venir. Quelques minutes plus tard elle l'entendit enfin, le rire d'Arizona qui devenait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Son cœur s'emballait et enfin elle l'aperçut. Elle portait un pantalon noir serré avec des bottes, et une simple veste de la même couleur. Son haut bleu en-dessous faisait ressortir ses yeux magnifiques. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules. Callie sut pourquoi Arizona riait, une jeune brune se tenait à côté d'elle. Arizona avait arrêté tout mouvement quand elle aperçut Callie. La brune à côté d'elle dévisagea Callie.

« Oh ! Bon je vais te laisser, tu me montreras ce bouquin plus tard. A demain Arizona. » La blonde se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, à demain Katy. » La prénommée Katy lui sourit et s'en alla. Enfin seules, Arizona sortit ses clés de son sac. Elle hésita un instant mais s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Elle entra une clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Callie, encore toute tremblante, décida que si elle attendrait plus longtemps elle se dégonflerait à nouveau. Alors elle prit la parole.

« Sa-Salut, » dit-elle timidement. Arizona ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Elle se mit face à Callie et attendit qu'elle en dise plus mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Son ton parut plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé mais ne regretta rien. Callie resta dans le hall tandis que la blonde se tenait dans l'entrée de son studio.

« Heumm… J'ai… J-J… » Elle commençait à bégayer et sa voix était toute tremblante, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'elle avait planifié. « Je sais que tu me détestes mais- » Elle arrêta de parler quand Arizona rit sarcastiquement en baissant la tête. Callie fronça les sourcils et ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de drôle là-dedans.

« T'y es toujours pas hein ? » Callie ne comprenait absolument pas ce que voulait dire la blonde. Elle resta silencieuse et Arizona lâcha un autre rire en secouant la tête. « Tu crois que je te détestes ? » Callie hocha la tête légèrement et la regarda perplexe, elle avait peur de ce qu'Arizona s'apprêtait à dire et que le discours qu'elle avait préparé mentalement tombe à l'eau. « Je te déteste pas, Callie. Je t'aime ! » Ces mots sortirent un peu plus fort qu'Arizona ne l'aurait voulut. Le cœur de Callie rata un battement. Arizona lui laissa quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. « Comment, je peux te détesté ? Hein ? Même si je veux te détesté, j'y arrive pas. Parce que je t'aime ! » Callie ouvrit grand les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle était tellement choquée qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. « Tu vois c'est ça dont j'avais peur moi ! Je t'ai dit je t'aime déjà deux fois et tu me le dis même pas en retour ! » Quelques secondes passèrent et Callie ne dit rien. Ce qu'Arizona redoutait le plus… Que l'amour ne soit pas réciproque. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et elle ferma la porte mais Callie la poussa dans l'autre sens. « Dégage, Callie. DEGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ! » Arizona éleva la voix mais Callie continuait de pousser encore plus fort et elle réussit à entrez dans l'appartement. Elle ferma la porte et plaqua Arizona contre le mur. Tout ça n'arriva qu'en une fraction de seconde… Callie pressa tout son corps contre celui d'Arizona pour la maintenir en place. Elle attrapa ses poignés et réussis à la stabiliser mais la blonde n'arrêtait pas de se défendre. Leur visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais Arizona voulait tellement que Callie la laisse tranquille. « Laisse-moi Callie. Laisse-moi ! » Elle tourna sa tête dans tout les sens. Elle sentit le corps de la latine s'éloigner un tout petit peu mais elle ne lâcha pas ses poignés. Arizona ouvrit enfin les yeux et plongea son regard droit dans celui de Callie. Elle sentit la pression dans ses poignés s'alléger et Callie entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle vit son visage s'approcher du sien mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle voulut éloigner son visage mais le mur derrière elle l'en empêcha. Elle ferma les yeux et elle sentit le souffle chaud de la femme qu'elle aimait lui effleurer le visage. Elle avait cessé de gigoter mais son rythme cardiaque ne diminua pas pour autant, tout ce contact physique avec Callie mettait son corps en feu malgré elle. Son cœur devait battre tellement fort qu'elle eut peur que Callie puisse le sentir contre sa propre poitrine. Arizona sentit les lèvres de la latine contre les siennes et aussitôt elle captura ses lèvres pulpeuses pour un baiser plus passionné. Chacune essayait de prendre le dessus mais personne ne réussit à dominer l'autre. Callie avait tout de même l'avantage, elle bloquait Arizona et pressa à nouveau son corps contre le sien pour plus de contact. Leur langue se rencontrèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Elles continuèrent ainsi à profiter au maximum de ce baiser sans se soucier de ce qu'il s'était passé où se qui allait se passer une fois leur lèvres séparées. Le manque d'air était la seule raison qu'Arizona stoppa le baiser. Elle ouvrit lentement ses paupières, les referma aussitôt et posa son front contre celui de Callie. Elle pouvait rester dans cette position pendant des heures et des heures sans bouger. Rien que sentir, sa présence, son odeur lui suffisait. Quelques instants passèrent et Arizona sentit comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Elle avait tellement mal à l'intérieur qu'elle commença à pleurer. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Calliope ? Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-elle. Callie lui pris le visage entre ses mains.

« Regarde-moi. » La blonde fit ce que Callie lui demanda et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole. « Parce que je t'aime aussi Arizona… Je t'aime aussi. » Des larmes coulèrent encore le long de ses joues et Callie les essuya à l'aide son pouce. Arizona sourit et re-captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plus doux et plus lent. C'était comme si on lui avait retiré un poids énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Callie et elles profitèrent ensemble de ce moment qu'elle avait tant attendu.


	15. Chapter 15

Callie longea les bras d'Arizona tandis qu'ils étaient soulevés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle la maintenait toujours contre le mur avec son corps et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle descendit doucement ses mains de long de la parfaite silhouette de la blonde et s'attarda un peu sur ses hanches. Elles ne perdirent jamais le contact de leurs lèvres et de leur langue. Callie en voulait soudainement plus, sa main droite quitta la hanche gauche d'Arizona et elle la posa sur son sein. La latine plaça sa cuisse entre les jambes d'Arizona mais à peine avait-elle touché le tissu de son jean qu'Arizona la stoppa. « Wow, attend. Attend. » Arizona poussa légèrement Callie par les épaules et l'éloigna. La latine la regarda confuse et attendit que la blonde reprenne son souffle. Elles avaient échangé le baisé le plus passionné et Callie ne voulait certainement pas qu'il prenne fin aussi vite. Elle lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments et, chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, Arizona l'avait dit en premier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire en ce moment même c'était de lui retirer ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit pour lui prouver à quel point elle était sincère. Après quelques secondes passées à se tenir à quelques centimètres de la femme qu'elle aimait, sans pouvoir la touché, et qui paraissaient interminable aux yeux de Callie, Arizona parla enfin. « Il faut qu'on arrête de faire ça. » Callie fronça les sourcils et l'invita à s'expliquer. « Crois-moi je veux faire ça… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Mon dieu… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je veux faire ça. » Elle les baissa ensuite pour regarder à nouveau Callie dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. « Mais l'autre fois, on la fait et on a rompu. Je veux juste faire les choses bien. Cette fois, je veux que ça marche. » Callie ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se massa le cou pour essayer d'enlever toutes les pensées salaces qu'elle avait en tête. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'éloigna un peu plus d'Arizona.

« Daccord. Hmmm » Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour éviter de regarder Arizona. Callie ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour la regarder sans sauter sur elle. « Je devrais peut-être y al- » La blonde l'a coupa.

« Non ! » Arizona rentra un peu plus dans son studio et posa son sac sur le canapé. Elle s'assit et fit un geste à Callie pour quelle vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Approche. » La latine hésita mais elle s'assit quand même. Arizona lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Tu m'as vraiment blessée quand t'as dit que c'était trop dur pour toi et que t'en avais marre de moi- » Callie l'a coupa.

« Arizona, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire- » Arizona l'a coupa à son tour.

« C'est pourtant ce que t'as dit et ça m'a fait tellement mal. » Callie regarda dans ses beaux yeux bleus et elle vit à quel point elle était blessée. Elle s'en voulut tellement qu'elle baissa la tête et des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de l'œil.

« Je suis désolé Arizona. Je regrette, je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. C'est juste que je savais pas quoi faire et j'avais peur. »

« Je sais mais il faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça, de jouer avec mes sentiments comme bon te semble. Je sais quelles sont les raisons qui te pousse à agir comme ça mais du jour au lendemain tu décides de rompre avec moi et là t'apparaît devant ma porte et si je ne t'avais pas stopper, on aurait fait les même erreurs. On est deux dans cette relation et le fait que tu me mettes à part… Ca me fait mal… » Callie se rendit compte comment elle avait agis envers Arizona. C'était injuste envers sa part et en plus elle l'avait repoussé tellement de fois qu'elle ne savait même pas à quel point ça l'avait touché. Callie baissa la tête et commença à culpabiliser.

« Je suis désolée Arizona… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je t'ai laissé tombé et… Je suis désolée. » Elle sanglota.

« Arrête de t'excuser… C'est fait… Arrête. » La blonde lui leva la tête par le menton et l'attira pour un baiser. Elle sentit les larmes chaudes de Callie couler sur son propre visage. La latine posa son front sur celui d'Arizona et dit :

« Je t'aime Arizona. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit la blonde simplement. Callie l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle, elle ne voulait plus jamais la lâché. Elle caressa ses cheveux doux qui étaient au niveau de sa nuque. Elle était tellement bien comme ça, la femme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras, _évidemment qu'elle était bien_… Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, chacune sentant le parfum de l'autre, rien que leur présence suffisait… Cependant une chose encore empêchait à Callie de se détendre complètement.

« J'vais démissionner. » Callie sortit cette phrase de nulle part et Arizona fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Quoi ? »

« Les boss de mon boss sont pas au courant et ça va pas tarder à arriver à leur oreilles d'ici peu. J'avais réfléchis à ça depuis un moment déjà. Mais maintenant que je suis sûre que je te veux dans ma vie, et en plus le bistouri me manque. » Elle ricana.

« Attend, t'es sérieuses ? Mais t'as déjà réfléchit à où tu vas bosser et est-ce que t'en a déjà parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? » La voix d'Arizona était pleine d'inquiétude.

« Ben euh… Je vais le dire au principal demain et j'ai eu plusieurs offres d'hôpitaux qui me veulent dans leur service, alors… »

« Et ces hôpitaux sont dans le coins ? » Callie ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Euh… Je pense pas que l'hôpital Johns Hopkins m'a fait une offre et les autres sont pas bien classés mais c'est pas comme si je partais toute suite… Je suis sûre que mon boss va me demander d'honorer mon contrat jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Le visage d'Arizona s'adoucit soudainement.

« Oh ! Ok. » Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Callie soupira et s'enfonça plus dans le canapé d'Arizona, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. La blonde la contempla simplement. Elle était tellement belle et sexy… _Comment avait-elle réussi a survivre avant qu'elle ne rencontre Callie ?_ Elle ne le savait pas… Cette 'créature' sortie de nulle part est entrée dans sa vie, elle n'imaginait guère la voir en sortir et ça commença à lui faire peur… Le fait qu'elle soit tombée follement amoureuse en si peu de temps lui donnait une boule au ventre. Encore i mois, la blonde aux yeux bleus azur, qui faisait tombé n'importe qu'elle femme sous son charme, qui se fichait pas mal des relations et des sentiments, elle enchainait les histoires sans lendemain et ça lui convenait. Mais avec Callie… Elle pouvait presque mourir pour cette femme. Et c'est ce qu'elle voulait malgré tout. Elle se perdit encore longtemps dans ses pensées quand Callie ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Arizona la fixait.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondit Arizona aussitôt. « Viens là » Elle fit un geste à Callie pour qu'elles se couchent sur le canapé, côte à côte, mais Callie regarda le canapé sur lequel elles étaient assises et rit.

« Arizona, y'a pas assez de place pour nous deux ! »

« Si. Couche-toi sur moi. » Arizona prit une position coucher et attendit que Callie l'a rejoigne mais elle ne fit rien. « Aller, s'il te plaît ! » Finalement, elle se coucha, la moitié de son corps sur Arizona et l'autre sur le canapé. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde et son bras entourait sa taille. Arizona déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front et commença à caresser ses longs cheveux noirs. Après quelques minutes dans le silence et dans la même position, Arizona demanda :

« Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu quittes ton job au moins ? »

« Eh bien, je voulais encore continuer à enseigner pour que j'ai le temps pour mes recherches mais… Disons que tu as été un facteur. En plus le bistouri me manque et tu sais que je suis une superstar quand j'ai un scalpel dans les mains ? »

« Une superstar ? HmMm, j'en doute pas. » dit Arizona en souriant et Callie rit. Avec son autre main, la blonde leva le menton de Callie pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Elle approcha son visage et captura ses lèvres pulpeuses couvertes d'un rouge à lèvres rouge qui l'a rendais hyper sexy… Callie passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Arizona et celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue entrer en contact avec la sienne. Callie ajusta sa position et elle se trouva maintenant complètement sur Arizona, ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. La blonde la tenait par la nuque mais elle les descendit timidement vers ses hanches tandis que leur langue continuait de danser ensemble.

Callie essaya de dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois que ses lèvres quittaient celles d'Arizona, la blonde les re-capturait aussitôt.

« Arizon- » Arizona l'a coupa à nouveau. Callie était confuse… 2 min avant, la blonde disait que coucher toute suite ensemble serait une erreur et là, c'était elle qui la menait… Malgré qu'elle le voulait surement plus qu'Arizona, Callie l'a stoppa. « Arizona… Je croyais que- »

« Je sais, je sais… » Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Callie caressa sa joue avec son pouce le temps qu'elles reprennent leur souffle.

« C'était ton idée de ne pas coucher ensemble toute suite et je respecte ça mais si tu commence quelque chose et tu sais que tu ne pourra pa terminer… Enfin j'apprécierais que tu ne me donnes pas de faux espoirs.» Callie sourit et Arizona fit la moue.

« Désolée. » Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Callie reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et son corps resta sur celui d'Arizona. Elle soupira et jeta un œil sur la montre à son poignet « Oh ! Il est tard Arizona… Va falloir que je rentre et en plus tu as des cours à réviser… »

« Je sais mais je préférerais que tu restes avec moi » Arizona serra ses bras plus fort dans son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Je suppose que si je reste avec toi, tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer. »

« C'est juste… » Grimaça Arizona.

« On se voit demain ? » Arizona hocha la tête et laissa Callie se dégager du cocon qu'elles avaient créé. Callie se leva et pris son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée. Arizona la suivit et lui ouvrit la porte. Callie ne voulait visiblement pas partir et Arizona le voulait encore moins mais elle avait des cours à réviser et en présence de Callie, c'était mission impossible de se concentrer. Alors à contrecœur, Arizona n'insista pas… Callie s'approcha pour lui dire correctement au revoir et l'embrassa. « A demain, mon cœur. » Quand Callie rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'Arizona était surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Mon cœur ? Tu me donne des surnoms ? »

« Quand on sort avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, eh bien… Généralement, on les appelle comme ça… Mon cœur, ma chérie, mon amour, mon ange… Je trouve ça mignon. » Elle regarda Arizona et elle était toujours aussi surprise. « Quoi ? On t'a jamais appelé comme ça ? »

« Non… Mais j'aime bien » La blonde lui sourit. « A demain, mon amour » Callie ricana en secoua la tête. Elle lui donna un dernier bisou sur les lèvres avant de s'en aller. Arizona referma la porte et soupira… _Elle lui manquait déjà._

_XXXX_

Le lendemain, Arizona arriva à son cour, toujours fatiguée. Après le départ de Callie, elle avait révisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son cerveau être en compote. A 10h, Elle chercha Alex et Jo comme à leur habitude. Lexie était partie du cour dès que la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure. Arizona pensa qu'un certain Dr Mark Sloan en était la cause. Elle marcha en direction de son casier avec ses gros livres dans les mains quand quelqu'un la percuta violement.

« Hey ! Fait attention ! » Tout ses livres tombèrent et elle soupira. « Oh ! Génial ! » La jeune femme maigre, grande et blonde aux yeux verts s'accroupi pour ramasser le bordel qu'elle avait causé.

« Oh mon dieu… Je suis désolé ! » Elle lui tendit ses livres et Arizona la remercia. « Je suis désolée… Je suis nouvelle et je me suis perdue… »

« Ca ne fait rien… Vous chercher dans quelle salle vous aurez cour ? Je peux vous aider peut-être ? »

« Oh non, je suis pas étudiante mais assistante du Dr Montgomery. Vous saurez où je peux là trouver ? »

« Dans son bureau j'imagine. » La jeune femme resta confuse. « Je peux vous y conduire. Suivez-moi. » Arizona marcha en direction du bureau d'Addison.

« En faite, je suis Teddy Altman. » Teddy lui tendit sa main.

« Oh, désolée. Arizona Robbins. » Elle lui serra la main en lui souriant.

« Arizona ? Comme dans Calzona ? »

« Huh ? Excusez-moi ? » demanda Arizona.

« Quand je suis arrivée ici, on m'a tout de suite parlé de l'histoire entre vous et une prof. Le mix de vos prénoms, ça donne Calzona… C'est comme ça qu'ils vous appellent, les autres étudiants. Personnellement je trouve ça déplacé. C'est votre vie privée après tout. » Arizona soupira, elle regretta sincèrement d'avoir proposé son aide, mais rien ne gâcherait sa bonne humeur… Elle s'était réconcilier avec Callie et rien qu'à la penser de sa latine, Arizona entrait immédiatement dans sa petite bulle, tellement belle et tellement rose !

« Nous y voilà. » Elle lui montra une porte avec le nom d'Addison complet inscrit sur la porte.

« Merci beaucoup, Arizona. » Arizona lui sourit poliment et s'en alla. Elle regarda sa montre, il lui restait encore un peu de temps alors elle décida d'aller voir Callie. Elle toqua sur la porte de son amphithéâtre et elle entendit sa voix qui résonnait dans la grande salle à travers la porte.

« Entrer ! » Arizona ne perdit pas une seconde et entra immédiatement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de son bureau.

« Coucou. » Arizona fit son 'super magic smile' et embrassa Callie.

« Hey ! Ca va ? »

« Un peu fatiguée mais je tiens le coup. » Elle posa son sac par terre et regarda la montagne de papier qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Callie. « Oula ! C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Hmm m'en parle pas. Ce sont les copies que je dois corriger… » Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Callie ? » Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre pendant qu'elles parlaient.

« Hm ? » Callie l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je me demandais si… » _Un baiser…_ « Ce soir… » _Un autre…_ « T'accepterais de… » _Encore un autre…_ « Dîner avec moi ? »

« Hmm, un dîner romantique ? » Arizona posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa latina et sourit.

« Oui mais on finit pas la soirée dans un lit, toutes nues… Juste toi, moi et un dîner. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? » Demanda Arizona avec un grand sourire.

« Pas de sexe ? » Callie fit la moue.

« Non ! » La blonde ricana. « Mais ce sera quand même romantique ! »

« Oh ! non ! » Arizona fronça les sourcils, confuse. « J'ai… Oh mince ! J'ai promis à Addison que je garderais Henry ce soir. » Callie se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

« Oh… » Arizona essaya de masquer sa déception. « C'est pas grave, tu lui a promis alors… »

« Mais je voulais mon dîner romantique ! » Arizona tira son corps vers le sien pendant qu'elle boudait.

« On aura qu'à le faire… Demain ? »

« T'es sûre ? » Arizona hocha la tête et l'embrassa.

« Au fait… Tu sais comment on nous appelle ? »

« Hm ? Comment ça ? » Callie fronça les sourcils.

« Les gens ici aiment bien parler sur le dos des autres apparemment et on nous appelle Calzona. » Callie explosa de rire.

« Quoi ?! C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Callie en riant et Arizona sourit.

« C'est le mélange de nos prénoms. » Callie rit de plus belle.

« Tu sais que Calzone, c'est le nom d'une pizza ? » Arizona la regarda incrédule et rit.

« Hmm. » Arizona entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Callie et dit : « Ouai… On est délicieuse ! » Callie n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes tellement qu'elle riait et elles passèrent le reste de la pause de 10h, ensemble, avant que la sonnerie ne mette fin à leur petit paradis.


	16. Chapter 16

Pour le déjeuner, Callie partit à la cafétéria en s'assurant d'avoir bien fermé la porte de son amphithéâtre à clé. Elle se servit un plateau et alla se joindre à Mark qui l'attendait impatiemment. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi et Callie voulut ensuite raconter à son meilleur-ami se qui s'était passé la veille, et aussi ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait Mark ! A-Après tout se que j'ai fait… On est sortit ensemble, puis on a rompu et puis à nouveau… Je sais pas pourquoi elle m'aime à ce point, ça ne peut pas être normal ! Si ça aurait été E… » Elle grimaça quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle allait parler de son ex. « Enfin si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne n'aurait même pas cherché à me revoir ou… J'en sais rien… J'ai eu de la chance, sans doute… Et si je merde à nouveau ? Si-Si je veux quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Elle sait sûrement que mon père est l'un des plus riches de Miami ou- » Mark l'a coupa.

« Ou bien, elle est folle amoureuse de toi. » Voyant que Callie n'était toujours pas convaincue, il se tourna pour être face à elle. « Ecoute, Torres. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des insécurités et de ne pas avoir confiance en soi, mais tout le monde sur cette planète voit à quel point cette petite blonde est amoureuse, sauf toi ! Et je vois pas pourquoi tu douterais Callie. Tu es une personne géniale, belle et intelligente. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle mentirait, sérieusement ? Elle n'est pas avec toi pour ton argent, elle est avec toi parce qu'elle t'aime ! Et tu l'aimes en retour alors s'il te plaît, ne fous pas tout en l'air avec ce genre salades… » Callie lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Mark avait raison. Totalement raison…

Après avoir quitté Arizona la veille, Callie était comme _Ouaaah ! La femme que j'aime, m'aime en retour. Elle m'aime ! YAY !_ Puis en y repensant Callie commençait à perdre confiance en elle. Il y avait déjà eu des personnes qui l'aimaient en retour mais à chaque fois, ils finissaient par s'en lasser ou qu'ils voulaient changer d'air… Enfin, elle avait très peur qu'Arizona étaient une de ses personnes et ça… Elle ne s'en remettrait pas car même après qu'elle ait fait tant d'effort pour ne pas tomber amoureuse à nouveau et de repousser Arizona le plus loin possible, tout ses efforts étaient en vain parce que Callie était tombée amoureuse d'Arizona la toute première fois qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle, sauf qu'elle ne le savait pas. Et plus le temps passait, plus son amour grandissait, si cela était encore possible…

« Je l'ai attendue pendant longtemps… » Avoua Callie. « J'ai attendue cette personne pendant longtemps et maintenant qu'elle est là, juste sous mes yeux… Po-Pourquoi je ne laisse pas les choses se faire ? » Callie regarda droit dans les yeux de Mark. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui donne des réponses.

« Tu as peur. » déclara-t-il. « Tu as peur d'être encore rejetée par les personnes que tu aimes et tu laisse cette peur prendre le dessus. Ne te laisse pas faire. Bats-toi. Bats-toi pour ce qui compte pour toi et les choses se feront toutes seules. Ca vaut le coup. Crois-moi, Torres. » Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, laissant les mots de Mark entrer une bonne fois pour toute dans son esprit… Torturé.

« Je suis désolée, Mark… Je dois sûrement t'ennuyer avec tout… ça. » Mark secoua la tête.

« Nah ! Arrête-ça. Je suis ton meilleur-ami, tout ce que tu me racontes ne m'ennuie pas, Cal ! Et quand tu n'es pas heureuse autant que je le suis, eh bien il est de mon devoir pour tout faire pour que tu le sois. » Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Callie sourit, hocha la tête, prit son soda et but à travers une paille. Elle l'observa quelques instants, il était plus souriant que d'habitude…

« Est-ce que cette joie à avoir avec une certaine brune nommée Lexie ? » Mark ouvrit son pot de pudding au chocolat et un grand sourire apparut à nouveau sur son visage. « Oh, ouais, je connais ce sourire ! Aller, raconte ! »

« Je sens que c'est elle, Callie. Ouais, c'est la bonne. Au lit c'est génial, on s'entend vraiment bien… Pourtant je recherchais pas une relation comme ça. Tu vois l'âge et tout le reste mais… On se connait mieux maintenant et… Ouais, c'est Lexie. » Callie miroita son sourire.

« Je suis contente pour toi Mark. » Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur leur plat et mangèrent tranquillement. Peut-être que la vie de Callie n'était pas si déplorable, finalement. Peut-être que tout allait être comme sur des roulettes désormais… _Elle l'espérait._

XX

« Si il y a un problème ou quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Je sais pas dans quel resto il va m'emmener mais je t'enverrais le numéro une fois que j'y serais… Au cas où, mon téléphone se casse ou si jamais j'ai plus de réseau. Pas la peine de lui faire prendre un bain. Dès qu'il a faim, tu prends le tupperware avec le couvercle violet. Et pas le bleu, le violet. Et si je suis toujours pas rentrée, et que vers 22h, Henry se réveille en pleurant c'est qu'il a encore faim, alors tu prépare un biberon. Tu sais comment on fait, t'es sûre ? » Callie soupira. Cela faisait exactement la 5e fois qu'Addison répétait encore et encore les mêmes mots.

« Addison ! Je sais très bien m'occuper d'un bébé. Si ça peut te rassurer, tout mes oncles et mes tantes me confiait les leurs. Alors je vois pas en quoi c'est différent. » Assura Callie.

« Oui, t'as raison. Mais c'est la première fois que je sors un soir de la semaine, et le week-end encore c'est rare. Je m'assure toujours qu'il dort profondément avant que la nounou arrive et le lendemain avant qu'il se réveille je suis déjà là. Donc, je m'inquiète un peu. Pas que je te fais pas confiance, non loin de là ! »

« Je comprends, Addison. Mais crois-moi, je vais bien m'occuper de lui. » La rousse prit une grande inspiration et enfila ses chaussures à talons avant de dire au revoir à son fils. Elle le prit sur sa hanche et commença à le cajoler.

« A demain, mon petit chéri d'amour. Tu vas me manquer mais t'en fait pas, maman sera venu avant même que tu te réveilles demain d'accord ? Je t'aime. » Elle lui fit un gros bisou avant de le reposer sur le sol et elle se tourna vers Callie qui lui lança un regard. « Je sais… Mais quand Henry est dans les parages, je suis super heureuse… et bizarre… et gentille aussi… Ouais, très gentille ! »

« Allez va-t-en ! » Addison lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla, enfin… Elle regarda le bébé de un an et demi s'amuser avec un livre où les pages étaient en cartons très épais sur le sol. Ses petits doigts n'arrivaient pas correctement à tourner les pages alors elle le porta et le posa sur ses cuisses avec le livre. « On va bien s'amuser hein, Henry ? Avoue, que tu adores passer du temps avec tata Callie. Oui, bien sûre que t'adores. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et l'aida à tourner les pages du livre. Elle avait avidement observé Addison et Henry interagirent. La relation entre une mère et son enfant était quelque chose qui l'émerveillait tout le temps et elle trouvait que ça avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Elle se demandait si un jour elle aurait la chance d'être une maman comblée, qui parle à ses amies des exploits de son bébé, qui serait parfois obliger d'appeler une nounou pour avoir une soirée tranquille, d'être inquiète et de paniquer pour un rien. Son bébé qui serait tout potelé, tout mignon… C'était ces petites choses qui faisaient rêver Callie. Elle en eut même des frissons puis elle décida que se serait plus tard quand elle pensa à Arizona… Elle allait avoir 30 ans, il lui restait encore du temps avant qu'elle ne saute le pas, alors pour l'instant, elle profiterait de la vie qui s'offre à elle et de passer un maximum de temps en présence de sa petite-amie. A cette pensée, Callie prit immédiatement son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton appelé quand le nom d'Arizona apparut dans son répertoire. Après 3 sonneries, elle décrocha enfin.

« _Allô ?_ »

« Salut Arizona. Tu vas bien ? »

« _Hey Calliope. Oui ça va. Je pensais justement à toi. Comment va Henry ?_ »

« Oh, il va très bien. Il a d'ailleurs demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« _Oh ? Il parle maintenant ?_ » Arizona rit.

« Henry et moi on s'était demandé si tu pouvais nous rejoindre dans la soirée. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais terriblement manqué. » Joua Callie.

« _Hmm, si c'est comme ça je passerai, mais ce sera QUE pour Henry hein ? Pas pour sa nounou déjantée._ »

« Sa nounou n'est pas déjantée ! » Elle fit semblant de paraître offensée. « Et tu manques beaucoup à cette nounou aussi. »

« _Ah oui ? J'espère qu'elle est sexy comme ça, quand le petit sera au lit, je pourrais lui faire des choses sales sur le canapé_. »

« Hmm, tu me fais à nouveau espérer Arizona ! C'est rude ! » Arizona gloussa à sa réflexion.

« _J'ai encore des choses à faire_ _alors_ _je passerais dans…_ » Elle fit une pause avant de continuer « _Une heure ou deux ?_ »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Bye. »

« _Bye, Calliope._ » Et elle raccrocha.

Callie et Henry jouaient encore un moment avant qu'il ne commence à avoir faim, elle lui donna à manger et elle joua encore avec lui. Elle s'imaginait vraiment avoir un enfant un jour… La sonnerie de son téléphone lui fit sortir de sa rêverie et vit que c'était Addison. Elle soupira mais répondit quand même. Elle la rassura en lui disant que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé la dernière fois c'est-à-dire vingt minutes avant et les vingt minutes avant…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Callie vit qu'Henry baillait. Elle décida alors qu'il était temps de le mettre au lit. Elle le changea rapidement et elle le déposa dans son petit lit. Elle sourit quand elle vit ses petits yeux se fermer aussitôt. Elle le couvrit avec sa couverture marron et laissa la porte entre-ouverte. Elle alluma la TV, baissa le son au maximum et se coucha sur le canapé. Elle regarda sa montre et se demanda où Arizona pouvait bien être. Elle devait être arrivée déjà une bonne demi-heure avant et elle n'était toujours pas là. Callie sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes alors elle laissa le silence l'emporter et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte. Elle était à moitié éveillée et à moitié endormie alors elle pensait qu'elle rêvait simplement mais on frappa encore. Elle se leva en grognant et passa sa main sur son visage pour avoir l'air éveillée. Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut la femme blonde aux yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Elle lui sourit mais se rappela vite quel heure il était.

« Arizona, il est tard ! J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. J'avais des cours à réviser, enfin tu sais ce que c'est… » Callie l'invita à entrer et Arizona lui donna un bisou sur les lèvres. Callie ferma la porte et se rassit sur le canapé. Elle regarda Arizona poser son sac sur le sol et la rejoindre.

« Tu doit être fatiguée… » Arizona soupira et hocha la tête quand elle s'assit à côté de la latine. Callie se décala jusqu'au bord du canapé et tapota sur ses cuisses en regardant Arizona, celle-ci fronça les sourcils. « Pose ta tête. » dit Callie. Arizona n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois et s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle posa lentement sa tête sur les cuisses de Callie et la latine commença à lui caresser ses cheveux blonds. Arizona eut des frissons sur sa nuque et gémit. C'était tellement confortable d'être couché sur les genoux de Callie et se faire caresser les cheveux… La position idéale pour dormir.

Même si elle se doutait que le bébé d'Addison dormait parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas sous l'œil attentif de Callie, Arizona demanda quand même « Henry dort ? » C'était presque un murmure mais elle pu quand même l'entendre.

« Oui. » Arizona soupira. Henry était un petit bout de choux adorable et elle s'en voulut de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt… Elles passèrent quelques secondes dans cette position quand Callie posa finalement sa main droite sur sa cuisse. Arizona ouvrit les yeux et vit la main au-dessus de sa tête. Elle la saisit et la ramena sur ses lèvres. Elle embrassa le dos de la main couleur caramel et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elles regardèrent en silence les images de la TV sans aucun son et profitèrent du moment. Après quelques minutes, Callie crut que la blonde s'était endormie alors elle essaya de se dégager sans la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement mais Arizona la maintenu en place.

« Non. Reste. » La blonde se tourna et se trouva face à Callie au lieu de la TV. La latine sourit et commença à lui caresser sa joue… Elle maintenait sa tête posée sur sa main et son coude posé sur le rebord du canapé et ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls…

Callie se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit une clé entrer dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle scanna rapidement l'endroit sombre où elle était et sa mémoire refit surface. Sa montre affichait '23 :12' et il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que le rencard d'Addison soit déjà terminé. Mais c'était Addison qui se tenait devant l'entrée.

« Addison ? » murmura Callie pour ne réveiller ni Arizona, ni Henry. La rousse se moucha et se tourna vers Callie qui avait la tête d'Arizona sur ses cuisses. Callie sentit tout de suite que quelques choses s'était passé. « Addison ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Callie ne comprenait pas. Au téléphone, elle était parfaitement bien à part le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Henry.

« Oh ! Arizona est là… Tu sais quoi Callie, je vais juste me coucher et tu peux rentrer dès qu'elle sera réveillée, si tu veux. Merci, en fait, pour avoir garder Henry. »

« Non, Addison viens là ! » Callie essaya de parler le plus bas possible mais la rousse voulait à tout prix se morfondre sur son lit. « Addison ! Ne me force pas à venir te chercher. » Callie tapota sur le rebord du canapé pour qu'Addison vienne s'asseoir. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle une seconde fois. La rousse abandonna finalement et s'assit sur le rebord. Callie ne pouvait pas la laissé comme ça et elle connaissait son amie mieux que personne, elle devait insister pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« Je-Je suis pas sûre qu'elle dort. » murmura Addison entre ses sanglots. Elle voulait parler de ses problèmes de cœur avec son amie mais avec sa petite-amie juste à quelques centimètres d'elles… C'était quand même gênant…

« Bien sûre que si, Addie… » La rousse inspira profondément et laissa ses émotions sortir en même temps qu'elle racontait.

« On était entrain de dîner et tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que Té- » Addison se rattrapa. « Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne que j'apprécie arrive au restaurant accompagnée de quelqu'un. » Callie était confuse. « Je connaissait cette personne depuis longtemps et je sais pas comment s'est arrivé et j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour cette personne… Mais j'avais réussi à l'oublier jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Et le fait que cette personne était accompagnée… J'ai… Je sais pas… Peut-être que… J'étais jalouse ? » Callie ne comprenait toujours pas qui cette personne pouvait être mais elle essaya quand même d'y répondre.

« Est-ce que cette personne t'apprécie aussi ? »

« Je pense que oui… »

« Et… Est-ce que cette personne t'a vu dans le restaurant avec ton rencard ? »

« Oui... »

« Eh bien je crois qu'il doit être dans le même état que toi en ce moment alors… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? » Addison réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Quand… Enfin… Comment-Comment t'as régis quand tu t'es surpris entrain de regarder une femme comme t'avais toujours regardé un homme de cette façon ? » Callie fronça les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, Addison n'eut toujours aucune réponse alors elle reformula sa question. « Comment t'as su que tu préférais les femmes alors que toute ta vie tu n'étais qu'avec des hommes ? » Callie voyait tout à coup où Addison voulait en venir… Cette personne mystérieuse était en faite une femme, voilà ce qui expliquait bien des choses… Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle sentit Arizona bouger sur ses genoux. Elle avait presque oublié que sa petite-amie était là pendant qu'elles discutaient. Elle ne pouvait parler pas de ça devant sa petite-amie, même si elle semblait endormie. Callie la soupçonnait même de faire semblant pour qu'elles puissent continuer leur discussion. Addison avait vu que la blonde avait bougé alors elle l'utilisa comme prétexte pour que Callie oublie ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle leva les mains en l'air pour que Callie ne dise pas un mot et murmura. « Tu sais quoi… Oublie, ce que je t'ai dit. La chambre d'amis était déjà prête alors soit toi et ta copine vous vous glissez dedans soit vous rentrez… Faites comme chez vous. Bonne nuit. » Addison fit un bisou sur la tempe de la latine et partit dans sa chambre avant même que Callie eut le temps de dire quelque chose.

La question que la rousse lui avait posée, intriguait Callie. Cela lui fit quand même sourire car il y a quelques années, elle était dans la même position qu'Addison, dans le flou total. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps à Callie pour savoir réellement ce qu'elle préférait mais finalement, il s'est avéré qu'elle ne faisait pas la différence, c'était aussi bon de coucher avec un homme qu'avec une femme pour elle…

Callie regarda le profil d'Arizona qui avait toujours sa tête posée sur ses cuisses. Elle l'a connaissait trop bien pour savoir que la blonde ne dormait pas. Elle se pencha alors pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je sais que t'es réveillée Arizona, ne fait pas semblant. »

Arizona essaya de toutes ses forces de rester sans bouger mais sa mèche de cheveux sur son visage commença à la gêner et à lui gratter. Finalement elle abandonna et ouvrit les yeux. « J'ai tout fait pour ne rien entendre. Je te jure ! » Callie laissa échapper un rire de ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Malgré qu'elles étaient fatiguées et qu'elles voulaient simplement s'écrouler sur le grand lit de la chambre d'amis qui les attendait patiemment, elles décidèrent qu'il était plus judicieux de rentrer chez soi. Arizona était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait presque même pas à marcher. Une fois à l'extérieur, Callie lui prit la main et la dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que- » Callie l'a coupa aussitôt.

« Chht. Tu ne peux pas conduire comme ça. Tu dors chez moi et pour ta voiture, on la récupéra demain. » Arizona se laissa faire, elle avait même pas la force de protester ou même d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Arizona essaya de garder les yeux ouvert pendant le trajet mais s'était plus fort qu'elle.

Callie coupa le contact de la voiture et sortit. La blonde dormait toujours à l'intérieur. Elle la réveilla en douceur et plaça son bras sur ses épaules. Elle la portait presque mais elles réussirent quand même à arriver à bon port. Callie la déposa lentement sur son lit et la recouvrit de sa couverture. Elle se changea rapidement en pyjama dans sa salle de bain et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la blonde dormir quelques instants. Elle s'approcha timidement d'Arizona et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe. Elle essaya de se relever pour aller dormir sur le canapé mais elle sentit quelque chose qui la maintenait en place. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'Arizona lui tenait fermement son débardeur. La blonde se décala vers l'arrière, toujours les yeux fermés et toujours agrippée à son haut. Elle l'attira dans le lit et prit l'emprise sur elle. Arizona utilisait carrément le corps de Callie comme un coussin. Elle entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de Callie, son bras entourait sa taille juste en dessous de sa poitrine, elle enfonça son visage dans son cou et respira l'odeur pure de Callie avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement dans ses bras.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie se réveilla de bonne humeur quand elle se rappela comment avait terminé sa soirée. Elle regarda la petite blonde dans ses bras qui dormait paisiblement. Il était encore très tôt le matin et Callie laissa Arizona dormir encore un peu. Elle la contempla dans son sommeil, sa poitrine montant et descendant à chaque respiration… Elle regarda ensuite les beaux traits de son visage et ses paupières fermées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser la douce peau blanche de ses joues et après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et Callie regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus. Arizona s'étira avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. La latine se pencha pour lui donner un petit baiser du matin.

« Bonjour »

« Hey. » répondit Arizona avec une voix rauque. « C'est agréable de se réveiller comme ça. » Callie sourit simplement. « Merci d'être restée. »

« Ben… Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. » dit Callie en plaisantant .Elle repensa à la façon dont Arizona était sur elle la veille et ça lui fit sourire. La blonde gloussa et prit Callie dans ses bras. Elle donna quelques baisers sur les parties découvertes du haut de son corps. Le cou, le point sensible juste en dessous de l'oreille et aussi sa partie préférée, au niveau de la clavicule. Chez Callie, on voyait clairement sa forme à travers la peau qui la recouvrait et c'était tellement sexy. Arizona ferma les yeux en sentant simplement l'odeur de Callie Torres le matin. C'était un pur paradis… La latine gémissait à chaque fois que les lèvres d'Arizona se posaient sur sa peau couleur caramel, et la blonde souriait à chaque fois parce qu'elle aimait comment le corps de Callie réagissait à ses simples baisers. Callie caressa ses cheveux doré et ferma les yeux également pour profiter plus de ce moment et seulement se concentrer sur ce que la blonde lui procurait.

Elle pensa ensuite à la 'dispute' qu'elles avaient eut 2 jours avant. Le fait qu'Arizona a dit qu'elle l'aimait alors que Callie pensait qu'elle la détestait. Ces simples trois mots peuvent réellement tout changer mais ça n'a aucun sens, si ces mots sont dits sans réels sentiments, sans signification. Callie se maudit de penser qu'Arizona les avait dits sans y avoir réfléchit. Elle n'avait rien montré qui pourrait faire douter Callie, mais elle devait savoir. En ce moment précis et intime, elle devait savoir.

« Arizona. » La blonde continuait ses doux baisers sans s'arrêter, elle laissa échappé un vague 'Hmm' pour seule réponse. « Arizona. » répéta Callie. La blonde arrêta finalement et rencontra les yeux de Callie. Son visage devint sérieux quand elle su que quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter. La latine ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Calliope ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La latine rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la voix d'Arizona, pleine d'inquiétude.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je pense ça. Je suis sûre que tu ne m'as pas dit ça sans qu'il n'y ait de sens mais j'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête que tu es à fond dans… ça. »

« Je suis pas sûre de comprendre là… » répondit Arizona, perdue.

« Je suis trop conne. C'est tout. Tu m'as même demandé de ne pas couché avec toi pour que notre histoire marche. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est tellement attentionné envers moi alors je crois toujours qu'on me manipule. C'est toujours moi le problème en réalité. C'est pour ça que tout le monde s'en va. Je tombe amoureuse et ils s'en vont. Et je veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Mais j'ai cette arrière pensée qui me dit de fuir. Parce que j'ai peur d'être blessée à nouveau. J'ai… » Callie arrêta de parler en se rendant compte qu'elle avait tout dit, à voix haute, devant Arizona. Quelques secondes passèrent et la blonde ne dit rien. Callie crut qu'elle avait encore tout foutu en l'air… Elle aurait dû se contenter de ce que Mark lui avait dit et fermer sa bouche mais non, il a fallut qu'elle explose tout devant la blonde… Elle se maudit intérieurement et attendit qu'Arizona fasse un geste ou dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais la pièce était toujours aussi silencieuse. L'expression de son visage ne l'aidait pas non plus, c'est comme si elle était vide de toutes émotions. Arizona prit une position assise sur le lit, le dos face à Callie et après quelques secondes, elle se leva. « Arizona ? »

« J'ai… Je dois me changer. J'ai bientôt cour. » Callie la regarda contourner le lit pour rejoindre le salon.

« Arizona ?! » Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle était partit. Callie soupira et se cogna mentalement la tête contre un mur. Elle voulait le faire en réalité mais elle n'avait pas la force de se lever de son lit.

XX

Arizona était déjà sa 3ème heure de cour et il en restait encore 5 avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre son lit… Elle regardait les lèvres de son professeur bouger mais aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle était trop préoccupée par ce que Callie lui avait avoué le matin même. Elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça comme une voleuse mais sur le coup elle avait paniqué et elle ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre. Malheureusement, elle s'est rendu compte que trop tard, quand elle était déjà dans un bus pour venir à l'université. Callie croyait qu'Arizona ne l'aimait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait faire pour réellement lui prouver que cette latine lui avait volé son cœur ? Comment prouve-t-on à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime vraiment ? Elle chercha encore et encore mais rien ne lui venait, à part le fait de le répéter des dizaines de fois par jour… Callie avait peur mais Arizona aussi. La blonde se demandait, et si elle était une de ces personnes qui quittaient Callie sans raison ? Et pourtant il n'y avait aucun raison qui pouvait pousser Arizona loin de Callie mais elle se demanda quand même. Elle avait peur de la blesser alors que Dieu sait à quel point Arizona aimait Callie. C'était tout aussi horrible de penser que Callie ne la croyait pas… Sa tête semblait peser une tonne alors elle décida de donner quelques secondes de répit au reste de son corps et posa sa tête sur la table.

« Arizona. » Elle sentit une main sur son épaule qui la réveillait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie. « Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas réveillé, ok ? » dit Lexie en riant. « Viens, on va manger. » Le ventre d'Arizona criait famine alors elle suivit Lexie sans un mot.

Elles choisirent une table qui avait une vue sur l'ensemble de la cafétéria et s'assirent avec leur plateau en main. Arizona scanna l'immense pièce de la cafétéria à la recherche d'une certaine latine au visage magnifique et au corps qui pourrait rendre Jennifer Lopez, jalouse. Mais elle ne la vit nulle part, ni même Addison sa meilleure-amie. Elle aperçut cependant Mark qui déjeunait seul et qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder en direction de sa table et celle de Lexie. Derrière la table de Mark, Arizona vit Alex et Jo se tenir très proche l'un envers l'autre. Quand Mark se décala un peu, elle vit qu'Alex était entrain en faite de l'embrasser. Soudain un sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde.

« Huh ! T'as vu ça. Je savais qu'Alex allait sauter le pas avec Joséphine ! » dit Arizona en s'adressant à Lexie mais celle-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. « Lex ? »

« Huh ? Quoi ? » dit Lexie comme si on l'avait attraper entrain de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Elle regarda Arizona qui attendait une réponse en dirait. « Hum ? Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendue. Tu disais ? »

« Nah, rien… » Arizona alterna ensuite son regard entre Lexie et Mark qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. « Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie. Vous n'arrêté pas de vous lancer des regards comme si vous alliez vous sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors vas-y. »

« T'es-T'es sûre ? » Arizona hocha la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Lexie lui rendit son sourire et quitta la cafétéria aussitôt. A peine s'était-elle levée qu'Arizona vit Mark la rejoindre vers la sortie. Elle sourit en secoua la tête et continua de manger ses frites. Après quelques minutes, elle vit Teddy s'approcher avec son plateau. La veille, elles avaient discuté un moment et elle trouva en faite que Teddy était une femme très sympa.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda la grande blonde aux yeux verts en pointant du doigt la chaise qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Bien sûre Teddy. » répondit Arizona en hochant la tête.

« Je sais qu'on est partit du mauvais pied toutes les deux mais ça te dirais de sortir un de ces soirs... Une soirée fille ? Et je suis une super amie. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?» Arizona ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Euh… Ok pour la soirée fille. » Teddy sourit et mordu dans son sandwiche. Elle hésita à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait savoir mais maintenant qu'elles étaient 'amies' en quelque sorte elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Euhm… Je voulais te demander… Tu connais le Dr Montgomery ? Je veux dire… Personnellement ? »

« Ouais, c'est la meilleure amie de Callie, alors oui je la connais…. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh rien… Je voulais simplement… savoir… Tu sais pas si euhmm. Elle voit quelqu'un ? » Arizona fronça les sourcils.

« Hier, elle a eut un rencard mais ça s'est mal terminé, je crois… Mais… Pourquoi tu veux sav- » Arizona examina Teddy qui baissa la tête et qui regardait son sandwiche posé sur son assiette. Elle se rappela la discussion de Callie et Addison la veille pendant qu'elle était censée dormir et apparemment Addison non plus n'était pas indifférente au charme de Teddy « Oh ! Oh ! Oooooooh ! » s'exclama Arizona qui voyait soudainement claire.

« C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois Arizona. » Teddy rougit, les yeux toujours baissé sur son assiette.

« Oh ! Non ! C'est EXACTEMENT ce que je crois ! Au contraire ! Tu en pince pour Montgomery ! » dit Arizona avec enthousiasme.

« Non ! Arizona c'est pas ça. C'est juste… » Arizona secoua la tête pour l'arrêter.

« Non. Non. Ne joue pas ça avec moi et raconte moi tout. On est censé être amie je te le rappelle. Et moi aussi je suis une amie géniale ! » Son humeur avait changé du tout au tout. En effet, Teddy était une super amie…

« Ok… » Arizona applaudit avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle prit son soda dans ses mains et attendit que Teddy commence. « Par contre, je veux que tu me dises aussi des trucs sur ta vie personnelle en retour. » Arizona la regarda suspicieusement en plissant les yeux. _Très bonne amie mais aussi très maline ! _ Teddy tendit sa main et attendit patiemment.

« Hmmm… Daccord… » Elle serra sa main et bu une gorgée de son soda.

« Je la connais depuis un bout de temps déjà. On est même pas sortit ensemble mais il y avait cette connexion, je le sentais… On s'est embrassé déjà avec des regards par-ci par-là mais c'était nouveau tout ça pour nous deux alors ça n'a jamais rien donné… Mais il y a un mois on m'a proposé ce poste et quand j'ai entendu que c'était dans l'université de Johns Hopkins et qu'Addison y travaillait. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je suis jamais sortit avec une femme mais chaque jour je me demande comment serait ma vie si j'avais sauté le pas avec elle… » Teddy baissa la tête. Arizona attendit qu'elle continue mais ne dit rien.

« Whoaouw… Alors t'es venu l'a récupérer en quelque sorte ? » Teddy ricana.

« Comme je t'ai dit, on n'est pas sortit ensemble mais depuis le jour où j'ai su que j'allais la revoir… Je n'arrêtais pas de pensé a elle… Et, ouais… C'est ça en quelque sorte… » répondit Teddy avec un léger sourire.

« Tellement romantique ! » Teddy rit. « Alors quoi tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ou quoi ? Tu dois lui demander !» Et Arizona était sûre qu'Addison accepterait puisqu'elle en a parlé à Callie ! Tout ça l'enthousiasmait beaucoup.

« Je sais pas… Hier quand je t'ai dit que je devais m'en aller. C'était en faite un collègue de longue date qui m'avait invité au restau, amicalement bien sûr. Mais quand on est arrivé… Je l'ai vu avec un type. C'était du genre sérieux… Elle avait enfilé une robe et tout le reste. C'est comme si on m'avait planté un couteau dans le dos. Elle a tout les droits de sortir avec quelqu'un mais… Je sais pas peut-être que j'étais jalouse finalement… » Arizona sourit. Addison avait employé les mêmes mots et elle sut qu'Addison et Teddy était faite l'une pour l'autre.

« Ce type que t'as vu au restau avec elle ? C'était rien. Va lui parler et elle te sautera dessus. Crois-moi. » Teddy fronça les sourcils.

« Co-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »

« Je sais. C'est tout. Va lui demander de sortir avec toi un de ces soirs et elle dira oui. Juste… Fais-moi confiance. »

« Ok… » Teddy l'a regarda de travers et finit son sandwiche.

Elles terminèrent leur repas et chacune partit dans une direction différente. Arizona avait beaucoup réfléchit sur comment elle allait prouver à Callie, certainement l'amour de sa vie, qu'elle était à fond dans cette relation et que la latine ne devrait pas douter. Elle comprenait cependant pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Même si elle voulait tuer toutes ces personnes qui avaient blessé Callie, elle ne pouvait qu'en faite les remercier, car ils ont laissé la place libre à Arizona, même si elle se serait battue pour Callie. Elle en valait réellement la peine. Ca pouvait paraître irréel pour certaine personne de tomber fou amoureux d'une autre personne en si peu de temps mais pour Arizona, ça semblait juste. Comme si elle était faite l'une pour l'autre… Pendant ses dernières heures de cour, c'est ainsi qu'Arizona demeurait… Rêveuse et pensive. Elle se surprit même entrain de l'imaginer en robe de marié, entrain de lui mettre la bague au doigt. _WOW, doucement Zona, vous n'habitez même pas ensemble et tu penses déjà à ça !_ se dit-elle à elle-même.

Voilà, elle savait désormais comment prouver à Callie. C'était simple, ses mots qui allaient venir tout droit de son cœur… Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Arizona se rendit devant l'amphithéâtre n°3. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre qui affichait 17 :07. Callie était sûrement de l'autre côté de la porte entrain de ranger ses affaires pour rentrer. Arizona prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Elle entendit un vague 'entrée' alors elle ouvrit la porte. Il y avait bien une femme qui était de l'autre côté mais ce n'était celle qu'elle cherchait… C'était Addison. Elle soupira.

« Oh Arizona ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! » La rousse fit semblant de paraître vexée mais elle savait bien qu'Arizona cherchait une tout autre personne.

« Hmm, tu sais pas où est Callie ? »

« Elle est allée chercher du vieux matériels. Tu sais le bâtiment où personne ne va jamais ? » Arizona hocha la tête. Elle l'avait vu ce vieux bâtiments mais elle n'avait jamais eut besoin d'y entrer alors que cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle était dans la même université. « Elle ne va pas tarder. Vien t'asseoir. » Arizona ferma la porte et s'assit à sa place habituel avant qu'elle ne change de classe. Elles restèrent dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes et Arizona décida de le briser.

« Elle est partie il y a longtemps ? » La rousse regarda sa montre.

« Hmm, ça va faire une bonne quinzaine de minutes… » Arizona hocha la tête et regarda Addison corriger des copies avec une paires de lunette de vue sur le nez. La blonde pensa immédiatement à Teddy. Elle comprit de suite pourquoi elle était tombée sous le charme de la rousse… Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Addison était canon. Arizona trouva le temps horriblement lent. Elle se leva et décida d'aller dans le vieux bâtiment où Callie était censée y être.

« Tout compte fait, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée. » Addison hocha la tête et elles échangèrent un sourire.

Elle marcha en direction du vieux bâtiment qui était quand même un peu éloigné du campus. Elle tourna à l'intersection et elle eut enfin le bâtiment dans son champ de vision après 5min de marche… Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas la vision du vieux bâtiment qui était censé être au calme et personne autour. Non. C'était une tout autre vision…. Il y avait un énorme camion de pompier avec trois ambulances juste devant l'entrée. Tout autour, une masse de gens était regroupée près de l'entrée également. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'une grosse fumée noire s'échappait de chaque fenêtre au deuxième étage. Le cerveau d'Arizona ne fonctionnait plus correctement... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle courrait en direction de la foule et son esprit était hanté par la peur. Elle fraya rapidement un chemin. Elle aperçut plusieurs pompiers avec de grosses combinaisons sur le dos qui inspectaient le bâtiment de l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha d'un pompier qui était à l'écart et lui demanda la voix toute tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Le pompier se tourna vers Arizona et la blonde reconnut immédiatement le visage familier « Nick ? » La blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le meilleur-ami de son grand frère se tenait juste devant elle.

« Arizona ? Dieu merci tu vas bien ! » Il la prit dans ses bras mais Arizona raccourci l'étreinte parce que le temps n'était pas aux retrouvailles. Callie devait surement être à l'intérieur. « J'ai entendu qu'un bâtiment de ton université était en feu et j'ai sauté dans le camion. Oh, je suis tellement soulagé ! »

« Nick, dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de blessés. Pourquoi personne n'entre pour les sauver ? » Nick su aussitôt par la voix d'Arizona qu'il devait y avoir un de ses amis à l'intérieur. Il prit Arizona par les épaules et prit un ton sérieux.

« Il y a deux ou trois personnes à l'intérieur. Il y a plein de produit chimique là-dedans et ça risque d'exploser à tout moment à cause des flammes mais t'en fais pas on gère Zona. » Arizona commença à paniquer quand elle entendit Nick dire 'exploser'.

« Non. Nick, tu comprends pas. La femme que j'aime est peut-être à l'intérieur et il faut absolument que je lui dise vraiment ce que je ressens ! Il faut que j'aille lui dire ! » Nick l'attrapa fermement par le bras et l'empêcha de bouger.

« Arizona, il n'y aucun moyen que t'y ailles. T'es malade ! Je te laisserais pas. Tu pourrais mourir ! »

« Callie aussi pourrait mourir et elle ne saura jamais- » Arizona ne pu même pas finir la fin de sa phrase. Il y eu une grosse explosion provenant du deuxième étage et toutes les vitres ne furent plus que des morceaux de verre qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol en un bruit percent. Nick couvrit immédiatement Arizona à l'aide de ses bras mais à la seconde où seuls les cris de la foule percèrent ses oreilles, la blonde se redressa et regarda les dégâts. _Tout ça n'était pas réel. Callie ne pouvait pas être à l'intérieur._ Arizona pria en un Dieu qu'elle ne croyait pas que Callie était saine et sauve, quelque part… N'importe où. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas à l'intérieur…. « Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai ! Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu !» Arizona commença à sangloter. Nick la saisit fermement par les épaules et la força à regarder dans ses yeux.

« Bon ok. Ok. Je vais la chercher d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, je vais la chercher… T'es sûre qu'elle est à l'intérieur ? » Arizona saisit son téléphone et tapa le numéro de Callie qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle le ramena rapidement à son oreille. Il tomba tout de suite sur la messagerie. Le téléphone de Callie ne tombait jamais immédiatement sur la messagerie… Le regard encore plus horrifié que lui lançait Arizona suffit à Nick pour savoir qu'elle était à l'intérieur… Il alla rejoindre son camion de pompier pour y chercher des affaires qui pourraient aider les personnes blessés une fois à l'intérieur.

Arizona pendant ce temps, passa sa main sur ses yeux pour éclaircir sa vision qui était flou à cause de ses larmes. Elle regardait le bâtiment qui était presque entièrement consumé par le feu. Elle posa son sac et releva ses manches. Elle prit son écharpe qui était autour de son cou et l'enroula sur son poignet. Elle n'était pas consciente de se qu'elle faisait mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Ses conditions physiques lui étaient favorables grâce à tous ces mois passés à la salle de sport qui n'était pas en vain finalement. Elle remercia son frère intérieurement qui l'avait forcé. Sa petite-amie, l'amour de sa vie, sa Calliope était à l'intérieur… Elle se devait de la sauvé. Chaque seconde qui passait réduisait les chances pour Callie d'y sortir vivante de cet enfer…

Nick zippa rapidement le sac qu'il avait préparé contre les ordres de son supérieur certes, mais il le devait pour Arizona. Il ne connaissait pas cette Callie mais vu l'état d'Arizona quand elle avait appris que sa petite-amie était à l'intérieur… Il n'oubliera jamais ce regard de terreur sur le visage de la sœur de son meilleur ami… Il se tourna enfin vers là où il avait laissé Arizona pour la rassurer encore une fois mais il ne la vit nulle part. Il tourna sa tête dans tout les sens à la recherche d'une tête blonde mais rien.

« ARIZONA ! » Il cria de toutes forces en espérant qu'elle apparaitrait derrière la foule mais toujours rien. Quand il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment, la porte venait de se fermer et il su qui venait juste d'y entrer…

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite ! Feed me back !_


	18. Chapter 18

_xcalz0na : Oui j'ai un blog et c'est calzona- lo ve stor y. s k y rock. com (sans espace évidemment ^^') __J'ai décidé de mettre cette fiction sur fanfiction également et c'est toujours la même personne, vous en faites pas ^^ _

_En tout cas désolé pour le retard. Et ce chapitre est plus long que les autres alors mettez vous à l'aise_

* * *

Callie sortit de son amphithéâtre en laissant Addison toute seule le temps qu'elle aille chercher le matériel nécessaire pour le cour de travaux pratique du lendemain. Elle voulait que tout soit déjà prêt la veille sinon elle devrait se levé plus tôt et Callie n'était pas du tout, du matin. Elle détestait se lever super tôt, c'était juste pas sa tasse de thé… Alors la voilà, à marcher sur le campus, direction le vieux bâtiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu personne y entrer… Cependant ça n'allait certainement pas gâcher son humeur et une petite promenade ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur le bouton play de son Ipod. S'il y avait quelque chose pour l'aider à surmonter toute une journée de travail, c'était bien la musique… Et le café… _Oh oui, définitivement le café. _ Elle chanta dans sa tête en même temps que la musique jouait et pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il y avait une grosse pancarte où il y avait écrit 'entrée interdite sauf personnels autorisés'. Callie sortit alors la clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle aperçut deux ou trois personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle monta au 3e et apparemment elle était toute seule à l'étage. En même temps qu'elle rassembla les affaires dont elle avait besoin, elle se laissa emporter par la musique de son Ipod et monta le son à fond. Elle adorait faire ça. C'était comme si elle était seule au monde et seul sa façon dont elle se déhanchait l'importait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Arizona. C'étaient de bonnes pensées, très bonnes… Elle ne se rendit compte que maintenant qu'elle avait agit stupidement envers Arizona depuis le début…. Quand elle voyait le regard d'Arizona posé sur elle, c'est comme si Callie était la femme la plus belle du monde et elle se sentait aimée, réellement aimée. Elle s'en ai voulu d'avoir pensé qu'Arizona ne l'aimait pas vraiment même si elle avait peur. Elle aurait simplement dû faire avec, et laisser Arizona la rendre heureuse… Mais non, son caractère avait prit le dessus tout au long de sa relation avec la blonde et encore ce matin là, elle s'était emportée. Maintenant qu'elle avait _enfin_ réalisé qu'elle n'appartenait qu'au côté d'Arizona, peu importe les différences, elle avait fermement décidé de laisser tout ça derrière elle et profité de chaque moment au côté de la blonde, même si elle était partie sans rien dire ce matin là après qu'elle ai tout balancer. Elle devait absolument se battre pour garder Arizona et elle en avait la ferme intention. Une fois qu'elle aurait terminé de préparé le cours de travaux pratiques, elle se rendrait chez Arizona et tout lui expliquer, lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus peur, que c'était finit et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais aucun doute… Et une fois qu'Arizona se sentirait prête, Callie se promit de rendre cette soirée magnifique et inoubliable. Elle cuisinerait un plat fait maison, elle décorerait son appartement pour qu'il soit chaleureux et romantique, avec des pétales de roses, elle sortirait même les chandelles de son placard… Et puis par la suite, elle enfilerait une petite tenue sexy rien que pour Arizona… _Elle était prête à tout faire pour Arizona…_

Elle avait enfin terminé de rassembler les affaires dans un carton et quand elle s'apprêtait à fermer la boîte, elle sentit une main se posée sur son épaule. Callie sursauta en pensant que c'était un tueur en série qui allait lui faire la peau…_ Il fallait qu'elle arrête sérieusement de regarder la TV._

« OH MON DIEU ! » s'exclama-t-elle en retirant immédiatement les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Elle se retourna et aperçut un homme entre 50 et 60 ans, se tenir derrière elle. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit qu'il était plus petit qu'elle et qu'elle pouvait facilement se défendre. Mais son soulagement fut aussi vite évaporé quand elle vit le regard de terreur sur son visage.

« Désolé, je ne voulait pas vous faire peur mais, il faut que vous venez avec moi. On a besoin d'aide, je vous ai vu monté tout à l'heure. Et l'immeuble est en feu et Eric s'est cassé la jambe en tombant des escaliers ! » Le vieil homme était complètement terrifié. « On a besoin de votre aide ! S'il vous plaît, il était au 2e, il faut qu'on descende et il n'y a que nous ! »

« Quoi ?! Attendez, comment ça l'immeuble est en feu ? » Callie fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien sentit, ni même rien entendu.

« Je vous expliquerais plus tard, il faut y aller. Le feu s'est rapidement propagé et j'ai peur qu'il n'atteigne Eric et il ne peut pas marcher. S'il vous plaît ! » Callie hocha la tête rapidement.

« Daccord, daccord, allons-y. » Callie le suivit. Elle n'était pas sûre au début si l'homme disait vrai mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle discerna les gémissements d'un homme qui agonisait et surtout, le crépitement des flammes. Elle était terrorisée, comment cela pouvait être possible ? A moins d'avoir fait exprès, un incendie ne pouvait pas se déclencher tout seul… Callie sentit que la température avait augmenté d'un coup et elle sut à ce moment que c'était réel et que ce n'était pas un de ses cauchemars qu'on réalise après s'être réveiller en sursaut… Non… C'était réel… Sa peur augmenta quand elle vit qu'elle ne pouvait plus descendre plus bas. Le feu s'était déjà propagé devant l'escalier pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée… Il n'y avait plus de sortie. Le vieil homme accourut vers un autre homme à terre qui rampait pour se mettre à l'abri des flammes.

« Eric ! C'est bon, j'ai trouvé de l'aide, mais va falloir que tu te lèves. On va aller dans la salle du fond. On sera à l'abri là-bas. Ok ? » Le prénommé Eric hocha vaguement la tête pendant qu'il tenait fermement sa cuisse et qu'il essayait de contenir ses cris de douleur. Callie regarda tout autour d'elle et il n'y avait vraiment aucune sortie à part un long couloir qui menait surement à la pièce qu'avait mentionné le vieil homme. Elle le vit entrain de soulever Eric et passa un bras sur ses épaules et ils arrivaient vaguement à tenir debout tout les deux. « Agh ! Venez s'il vous plaît. » Callie hésita un instant et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cage d'escalier qui menait en bas et qui était entrain de se faire consumer par les flammes. Elle se plaça de l'autre côté d'Eric, pris son bras pour le passer derrière sa tête et ils commencèrent à marcher. « Plus vite ! » s'écria le vieil homme… Le couloir était vraiment grand et long et la chaleur n'aidait pas non plus. A mi-chemin, Eric avait trébuché et ce qui fit perdre Callie pied. Elle tomba sur le côté mais réussi à se levé aussitôt et ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à finalement, arriver à la salle tout au fond, sains et saufs. Tous trois s'avancèrent vers une chaise et essaya de déposé Eric pour qu'il se repose mais il avait trop mal.

« Aie Aie Aie… Non, non, non ça va pas le faire. J'ai trop mal. P-Posé moi par terre, ça ira. » Callie et le vieil homme se baissèrent en même temps et déposèrent Eric, comme il avait demandé… Callie ferma ensuite immédiatement la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux flammes qui menaçaient de s'approcher encore et encore… Elle paraissait peut-être calme à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et elle pensa aussi que c'était peut-être ses derniers instants, qu'elle allait mourir ici dans un vieux bâtiment pourrit avec ces deux inconnus… Callie inspira et expira. Elle répéta l'action plusieurs fois alors qu'elle était toujours face à la porte et dos aux deux hommes… Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« On était dans la salle n°2 de cette étage et on sait pas… On était concentré sur les solutions qu'on préparait et d'un coup toute la salle était en feu. » expliqua Eric qui lui aussi semblait terrifié.

« Bon, ok… Ok… Il doit bien y avoir une autre sortie non ? Le bâtiment est assez grand pour avoir deux sorties ?! Non ?! »

« Vous avez bien vu. Le feu nous bloquait le passage et plus on attend- » le vieil homme fit une pause et soupira. « On sera encerclé… » Callie ne pouvait pas le croire… Elle regarda autour d'elle, la pièce était sombre et plus petite comparé aux autres. Les fenêtres étaient minuscules et il y avait des barreaux derrière ces fenêtres…

« Il faut qu'on bouge, on peut pas rester là. » proposa Callie.

« Non, on peut pas. » dit le vieil homme.

« Quoi ? Vous préférez mourir ici ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Dans les autres salles, il a plein de produits chimiques et ça peut exploser à n'importe quel moment. Donc… On devrait rester ici le temps que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. » Callie balança ses mains en l'air et se massa les tempes en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire en attendant gentiment que le feu vienne les brûler vifs ! Il devait sûrement y avoir un extincteur quelque part où même des pancartes accroché au mur où on pouvait lire les indications en cas d'incendie. Dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait ni l'un ni l'autre, alors elle ouvrit la porte prudemment pour voir si elle pouvait partir à la recherche d'une sortie. Un grosse bouffé de chaleur pénétra dans la pièce quand elle ouvrit la porte et de la fumée noir la fit tousser. Le vieil homme se précipita pour la refermer. « Vous êtes malade ?! Je vous ai dit que ça peut exploser ! On ne peut rien faire. En cas d'incendie, dans ce bâtiment, il y a écrit qu'on doit se mettre à l'abri dans une pièce sans produits chimiques et attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher. »

« Mais alors pourquoi il n'y a rien dans cette pièce ?! Il devrait y avoir un extincteur au moins ! »

« Ce bâtiment à été construit il y a très longtemps, madame... » dit le vieil homme en s'asseyant à côté d'Eric qui souffrait toujours. « Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous éloignez de cette porte. » Callie lança un regard en direction des deux hommes. Ils devaient être tout aussi terrifiés qu'elle… Elle soupira et se déplaça de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'assit sur le sol, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et le dos contre le mur.

« On aurait dû monter directement au 3e au lieu de venir se cacher ici… » dit Callie après quelques minutes de silence. « Si vraiment il y a quelqu'un qui a remarqué que le bâtiment était en feu, les pompiers n'arriveront jamais à nous retrouver… » Les larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de son œil. Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec un regard de défaite sur leur visage. Eux non plus ne se voyaient pas mourir dans vieux bâtiment en feu.

« On a peine réussi à porter Eric jusqu'ici. Je doute qu'on aurait pu atteindre le 3e étage encore en vie… » répondit le vieil homme. Il avait raison mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander, s'ils avaient au moins essayé, ils (ou en tout cas elle) aurait eut la conscience tranquille…

_Arizona…_ A cette pensée, Callie tomba immédiatement en larme et se couvrit le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Des images d'Arizona qui souriait continuaient de défiler dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Arizona croit toujours qu'elle avait encore peur de se s'engager à fond dans cette relation et c'est ce qui la tortura le plus. Elle voulait qu'Arizona sache qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout même si elle pouvait paraître folle aux yeux des autres… Elle se fichait pas mal des autres, en réalité, ce qui comptait c'était Arizona. D'un seul coup, elle leva la tête et chercha son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle avait complètement oublié son téléphone et qu'elle pouvait avoir contact avec l'extérieur... Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était entendre encore une fois sa voix, une dernière fois… Une lueur d'espoir apparut sur son visage mais quand elle sortit le téléphone de sa poche, elle vit que l'écran était cassé. Elle appuya rapidement sur le bouton pour le déverrouiller en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle pouvait quand même appeler. Malheureusement, l'écran cassé restait toujours noir… Callie allait mourir ici, sans même avoir entendu la voix de la femme qu'elle aimait une dernière fois. Callie n'arrivait toujours pas accepter que la fin était proche, elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vécu sa vie comme elle aurait dû. Tous ses problèmes sentimentaux l'avaient tout bonnement empêchés de vivre et maintenant qu'elle se sentait aimée et qu'elle avait repris confiance en elle grâce la femme qu'elle avait rencontrée 7 mois plus tôt… Ca lui semblait injuste…

C'était la fin et il n'y avait absolument rien que Callie ne puisse faire…

Quelques minutes plus tard, _ce qui semblait être des jours pour Callie_, ils entendirent un gros bang et des vitres explosées. Tous sursautèrent au bruit soudain mais heureusement ils pouvaient dire que c'était plus loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient mis à l'abri...

_XX_

_Du feu_. C'était tout ce que voyait Arizona. Elle avait réussit à pénétrer dans le bâtiment et elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un passage ou même d'une pièce que le feu n'avait pas réussit à atteindre. Elle avait horriblement chaud et elle n'arrêtait pas de tousser. Elle essaya de couvrir son visage au maximum avec son écharpe qui recouvrait son avant-bras pour mieux voir mais la fumée troublait sa vision. Elle réussit cependant à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée mais il n'y avait personne. Elle chercha les escaliers pour monter aux étages mais quelqu'un la retenait et elle savait qui c'était.

« Nick, lâche-moi. Je dois aller la sauver ! » Elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais il était beaucoup trop fort.

« Arizona, tu ne pourras plus revenir si tu montes là-haut. Le feu s'est dispersé sur tout l'étage. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! » Il essaya de la raisonner mais Arizona continuait de se défendre.

« Tu crois que je vais laisser Callie là ? Sans que je me batte pour elle ?! Je peux pas la laissé, Nick. Alors soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu me lâches ! » Nick secoua la tête. Arizona avait complètement perdu la tête et elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait. Personne ne survivait contre les flammes et il connaissait très bien son métier. Il retira son casque de pompier et le plaça sur la tête d'Arizona. Il replaça correctement le sac sur ses épaules et s'avança vers les escaliers. La blonde soupira et quand elle se retourna pour rejoindre Nick qui montait, elle aperçut un extincteur. Elle le saisit rapidement et monta les escaliers.

« Il faut qu'on se sépare, ce sera plus rapide. Je monte au 2e et tu cherches au 1e. » Il grimpa sur la première marche mais Arizona le retint et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de garder espoir même si elle croyait ce bâtiment allait tomber en ruine très bientôt… Elle lui murmura un 'merci' dans l'oreille et se dégagea de l'étreinte. « Fais attention à toi, Oklahoma. » dit Nick. Elle lui sourit a cause du surnom qu'il lui donnait tout le temps et elle hocha la tête. Elle quitta ensuite la cage d'escalier tandis que Nick monta au 2e étage.

Elle parcourait les couloirs en feu et elle criait de toutes ses forces le prénom de sa bien-aimée mais le crépitement des flammes était plus fort. D'autant plus que des morceaux du plafond et des bouts de bois qui sortaient de nulle part, commençaient à s'effondrer sur le sol. Le 1e étage était immense alors que de l'extérieur il paraissait petit. Elle arriva à un point où Arizona se dit que Callie n'était peut-être pas là. Elle avait cherché absolument partout mais il n'y avait visiblement personne ici. La blonde devait également sortir d'ici rapidement si elle ne voulait pas suffoquer à cause de la fumée… Le feu avait maintenant envahit tout l'étage et il n'y avait aucune chance maintenant pour elle de revenir sur ses pas maintenant qu'elle marchait en direction des escaliers. Peut-être qu'elle se trouvait au 2e étage, là où l'explosion a eut lieu tout à l'heure…. Arizona n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps car elle aperçut Nick descendre des escaliers qui portait pratiquement un homme qui avait visiblement la jambe cassée. A côté de l'homme blessé, un autre homme, plus vieux essayait de l'aider tandis qu'ils descendirent les escaliers. Cependant Callie n'était pas là et Arizona ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée que Callie n'était en faite pas dans le bâtiment ou si elle devait paniquer parce que elle le sentait que Callie était en danger mais qu'elle ne se trouvait pas derrière le groupe des trois hommes. Arizona se précipita vers eux et demanda, la voix toute tremblante.

« Callie n'est pas là ?! »

« Si… Juste … Derrière nous. » Nick répondit en réajustant le bras de l'homme blessé pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Arizona leva les yeux mais personne ne les suivait. Nick regarda également derrière lui quand il vit qu'Arizona n'avait pas bougé et Callie ne les suivait pas. Il se savait même pas a quel moment Callie avait arrêter de les suivre mais ce n'était définitivement pas bon.

« Vas-y. Descendez. Je vais la chercher. »

« Non ! Tu aides Eric à descendre et je vais la chercher. Monsieur Thomas va t'aider. » Nick déposa lentement Eric et M. Thomas hocha la tête.

« Non ! Nick c'est bon j'y vais. »

« Arizona, t'arrivera pas à- » Il n'avait même pas terminer sa phrase qu'Arizona montait déjà les escaliers. « Argh ! C'est pas vrai ! » Nick pensait réellement que cette fois elle ne pouvait plus s'en sortir. Le bâtiment pouvait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Monsieur Thomas ne pouvait pas porter Eric alors il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour ensuite retourner dans le bâtiment et sauver Arizona et sa petite-amie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Arizona aperçut Callie étendu sur le sol. Comme si… Elle était morte. Elle se précipita vers elle et se mis à genou. Callie était couverte de suie. Son visage avait des tâches noires un peu partout et ses vêtements étaient brûlés par endroit. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et essaya de la réveillée.

« Bébé, tu m'entends ? Je suis là. C'est moi, c'est Arizona. » La blonde ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsque qu'une goutte tomba sur le visage de Callie. « Je t'en supplie, Callie. Ouvre les yeux pour moi. » Elle vit que les yeux de Callie se battait pour s'ouvrir.

Callie percevait sa voix comme si elle était sous l'eau et elle voyait flou. Callie ne croyait pas vraiment qu'Arizona était réellement là, elle croyait qu'elle rêvait et elle voulait lui dire qu'elle devait partir et la laissé ici mais ouvrir la bouche maintenant lui semblait être une tâche impossible... "Arizona ? Tu es là ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis là. Pour te sauver, bébé. Il faut que tu te lèves, allez. On va sortir d'ici saines et sauves. Toutes les deux. Allez ! » Elle essaya de garder Callie assise mais elle ne semblait faire aucun effort et ses yeux se refermèrent à nouveaux. « Callie ! Reste avec moi. Tu restes avec moi ! » Elle la secoua par les épaules mais Callie garda les yeux fermés. Son premier reflexe était de vérifier son pouls et il était faible, très faible. Elle approcha son oreille de son visage pour écouter si Callie respirait toujours mais elle ne sentit pas son souffle l'effleuré comme elle l'aimait quand Callie était proche d'elle. Elle plaça alors ses mains sur le torse de Callie et commença à pratiquer une RCP. Elle sentait qu'elle la perdait peu à peu mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il fallait qu'elle pompe son sang pour la maintenir en vie. Callie ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme sa qu'elle avait imaginé sa vie avec Callie, ou maintenant sans elle. _Non ! _Elle s'essuya les yeux en secouant la tête et continua d'appuyer sur son torse. Elle pratiqua ensuite le bouche-à-bouche mais l'état de Callie ne semblait toujours pas s'améliorer.

« Arizona ! » Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par les épaules mais elle continuait d'appuyer sur son torse pour la garder en vie. _Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter… _« Arizona ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! » Nick prit ses bras de force et l'éloigna de Callie pour qu'il puisse la prendre. Il put enfin porter Callie et il se dirigea vers les escaliers mais le feu leur barrait le chemin. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut l'extincteur qu'Arizona avait apporté. « Prend l'extincteur. » Arizona qui était toujours sur ses genoux, saisit l'extincteur et commença à vaporiser devant Nick pour leur créer un petit passage. Ils entendirent des craquements au-dessus de leur tête alors qu'ils descendaient les marches des escaliers ce qui ne présageait rien de bon et qu'ils devaient sortir rapidement. Arizona se tenait près de Nick et regarda Callie qui était dans ses bras tout le long du trajet. Elle voulait être présente quand Callie se réveillerait, _si jamais elle se réveillait… _Enfin, Arizona poussa les portes et sentit l'air frais de Mars frapper son visage. Immédiatement, une équipe de secours se précipita vers eux et les prit tout les trois en charge, à part.

« Non, je veux rester avec elle. » dit Arizona quand un ambulancier lui demanda de la suivre.

« Ils vont bien s'occuper d'elle, vous en faite pas. En attendant, je dois vous examiner. Ce ne sera pas long si vous n'avez rien et puis je vous laisserez tranquille. » Arizona regarda Nick déposer lentement Callie sur un brancard quelques mètres plus loin. Elle vit plusieurs ambulanciers se regrouper autour d'elle et se précipita pour savoir si Callie était toujours en vie. _Elle devait savoir_. Elle se plaça de sorte qu'elle ait une vue sur tout son corps. Un ambulancier arracha son haut et la maintenu sur le flanc tandis qu'un autre plaça une plaque sur le brancard et un autre la ventilait. Arizona n'avait aucune idée de se qui se passait, elle était bien trop sous le choc pour réfléchir correctement.

« Dégagez ! » cria l'ambulancier qui tenait les défibrillateurs sur sa poitrine qui n'avait qu'un soutien-gorge noir… Elle vit sa poitrine monter et descendre à cause du choc. L'ambulancier écouta ensuite son cœur. Il secoua la tête et recommença la procédure. « Chargez à 320. Dégagez ! » Encore une fois Arizona vit le corps de Callie se faire martyriser par les ambulanciers. Elle était comme engourdi, paralysé par la vision de Callie qui était étendu sur le brancard, sans vie… Et l'impossible arriva, le moment où Arizona croyait qu'elle avait perdu une fois pour toute l'amour de sa vie, l'ambulancier cria « J'ai un rythme, on y va ! » Arizona soupira et se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux, les mains sur son visage alors qu'elle laissait toutes ses émotions sortir. Ses peurs, ses frustrations… Tous ça semblait s'évaporer à l'instant où l'ambulancier avait annoncé qu'elle était encore en vie. _Callie était encore en vie…_

Arizona avait réussi à convaincre les ambulanciers pour qu'elle puisse aller à l'hôpital avec eux. Et elle se trouvait assise dans l'ambulance à tenir la main de Callie alors qu'un ambulancier continuait de la ventiler. Elle embrassa le dos de sa main en fermant les yeux. Elle écouta aussi le moniteur, qui était relié à son index et qui bipait à chaque battement de son cœur alors qu'elle l'avait entendu s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce son, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ce son qui indiquait que Callie était toujours là, c'était devenu son son préféré et elle se dit que maintenant, tout allait bien se passé.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu mes chéries !_


	19. Chapter 19

Callie ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps était comme paralysé, et quand elle essayait de bouger même un doigt, son corps ne semblait pas obéir… Elle essayait aussi d'ouvrir les yeux mais quand elle les ouvrait, elle voyait tout noir et ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne alors elle abandonna et s'endormi avec le bruit incessant du moniteur en haut de sa tête.

Elle avait deviné qu'elle était à l'hôpital et le temps ne semblait pas passer ici. Elle sentait plusieurs personnes faire des allez et retour dans sa chambre mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux… C'était trop douloureux et elle avait déjà assez souffert dans ce bâtiment en feu. Elle était dans un bâtiment en feu et elle en est sortie vivante. Comment cela était-ce possible ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était un pompier _seul _qui était venu les secourir et après, le noir total. Elle avait aussi rêvé qu'Arizona était là avec elle, mais ce n'était juste pas possible. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu sa voix et aussi des gouttes qui tombaient du ciel alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur… Tout ça n'avait aucun sens quand elle se repassait les images dans sa tête. La meilleure solution était d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était trop douloureux à supporter. Sa gorge était sèche et elle n'arrivait pas à avaler sa propre salive. C'était dur… Elle voulait s'évanouir ou dormir… Ou peu l'importait, tant qu'elle ne ressentirait plus cette douleur insupportable.

Elle ne pouvait pas discerner si c'était le jour ou la nuit, mais elle pouvait dire que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle était clouée au lit. Elle sentit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre mais encore elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle entendit du verre se poser contre du bois, sûrement que cette personne avait déposé quelque chose sur une table…

« Hey. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que je t'avais apporté assez de roses alors j'ai décidé de changer pour une fois. Elles sont blanches…. Et elles sont magnifiques, tout comme toi. Mais, me demande pas qu'est-ce que c'est… J'en ai aucune idée. » C'était la voix d'une femme, et elle la reconnaîtrait entre-mille. C'était la voix d'Arizona. Elle la sentit se rapprocher de son lit. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elles sont tes préférés... Tu me le diras la prochaine fois d'accord ? On est pas pressée » Elle rit. _Oh, Arizona… _« Les médecins ont dit que ça ne devrait plus tarder. Ils ont dit qu'entre le 4e et le 7e jour, c'était généralement à ce moment que tu devrais te réveiller. Sa fait 4 jour, donc il t'en reste 3. T'as encore le temps… Mais plus tôt tu te réveilleras mieux c'est, tu ne crois pas ? » Callie écoutait mais ne pouvait bouger, elle voulait tellement la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle allait bien mais elle ne pouvait pas… Alors elles restèrent là dans le silence un moment avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole. « Tu sais que c'est la première fois depuis 4 jours qu'on se retrouve enfin seules ? » Elle lâcha un rire forcé. « Ouais, Mark et Addison étaient tout le temps là quand je te rendais visite. Ils t'aiment tellement, tu le sais ça ? » Arizona saisit sa main couleur caramel et commença à lui caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce. « Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout et tu me manques beaucoup. Je sais que la dernière fois… J'ai… Je suis partie comme une voleuse mais… J'ai paniquée et j'ai mal jugé la situation. J'aurais dû te rassuré, de te dire que j'allais nulle part, que je t'aimais et que tu n'avais rien n'as craindre… Mais qu'est-ce que t'en dit si tu te réveillais et que je te disais tout ça maintenant ? Tu me pardonnerais, non ? J'espère que oui, parce que de toute façon, t'es coincée avec moi. » Elle rit « Ouais… C'est trop tard maintenant, je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi. » _Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi Arizona ! _ « Je vais restée encore un peu mais je vais pas tarder à y aller… » _Non s'il te plaît, ne pars pas !_ « Si je n'avais pas mes cours, je te jure que je serais restée là avec toi, toute la journée et toute la nuit même mais, j'ai envie que tu sois fière de moi. Je vais devenir chirurgien et on va s'acheter… Hmmmm… Une maison ? Non pas toute de suite, peut-être un appartement et après quelques années, une énorme maison, c'est sûr. Dans la campagne ou en ville, c'est toi qui choisis. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? C'est une bonne idée, non ? » Elle attendit quelques secondes en espérant que Callie ouvrirait les yeux à ce moment et lui répondrait mais rien ne se passa et elle se laissa emporter. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules et Arizona ne fit rien pour les en empêcher, elle en avait juste marre de la situation et Callie ne se réveillait toujours pas. « Je suis là mon amour. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux pour moi. Tu me manques tellement. J'arrive plus… Il faut que tu te réveilles… S'il te plaît. »

Arizona était désespérée… Les médecins lui avaient dit que la petite explosion avait libéré des toxines et Callie avait été trop longtemps exposée et elle les avait respiré bien trop longtemps et que ça avait atteint son cerveau. Ils avaient dû pratiquer une trachéotomie car ses voies respiratoires étaient bloquées. Il y avait un tube qui était directement implanté dans sa gorge. La seule chose qui fallait faire était d'attendre et de laisser son corps se débarrasser de ces toxines de part lui-même et enfin elle se réveillerait. En tout cas, l'attente était trop longue pour Arizona. Ce sentiment d'impuissance lui était inconnu jusqu'à maintenant, elle se remit alors à la seule chose qu'elle faisait dans des occasions rare : prier... Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Callie et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa tempe. Elle hésita à poser sa tête sur le coussin à côté de celle de Callie car elle avait peur de la déranger ou de lui faire mal alors elle se résigna et observa simplement son beau visage qui avait toujours les yeux fermés… Les premiers jours, ses lèvres avaient une couleur bleutées alors qu'elles étaient bien rosées avant l'incendie mais elle semblait reprendre ses couleurs et ça donna un peu d'espoir à Arizona…

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper sur la porte vitrée et Mark entra. Quand il n'était pas entrain de donner ses cours, Mark passait son temps à son chevet et ça rendait plus mal Arizona qui elle devrait être là pour sa petite-amie.

« Salut. Euh… Je vais peut-être me chercher un café pour vous laisser un peu- » Arizona le coupa.

« T'inquiète pas. J'allais partir de toute façon… Les cours et tout ça… Veille bien sur elle, Mark. » Il hocha la tête. Elle prit son sac mais au moment de sortir elle se tourna vers lui qui avait déjà prit place à son chevet. « Mark ? » Il leva ses yeux et rencontra ceux d'Arizona. « Elle… Elle va se réveillée n'est-ce pas ? » Mark regarda à nouveau Callie qui était étendue sur le lit. Il hésita un instant à lui répondre…

« Elle doit se réveiller. » répondit-il tristement. Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Elle rejoignit son appartement et commença à sortir ses cours pour réviser. Elle pensa à Callie et ça la démoralisa alors elle se coucha quelques instants. Quand elle trouva enfin le sommeil, son téléphone sonna. Elle sursauta et pensa toute suite que c'était peut-être l'hôpital qui l'appelait pour dire que Callie s'était réveillée. Elle chercha dans son sac mais il n'y était pas. Elle se concentra pour savoir d'où provenait la sonnerie et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assise dessus alors elle leva sa cuisse et elle saisit enfin son téléphone. Elle soupira quand elle vit que c'était sa mère qui appelait. Elle avait complètement oublié de l'appeler. Depuis l'incendie, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Callie.

« Allô ? »

« _Arizona ? Oh mon dieu ! On vient à peine d'apprendre ! On a cru que tu étais- On mon dieu !_ »

« Je vais bien, maman. Je t'assure. Désolée de pas avoir appelée mais j'avais- Enfin laisse tombé. Mais comment t'es au courant ? »

« _Nick l'a dit à Tim et Tim vient de nous le dire alors qu'il le savait depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas jugé bon d'informer ses parents que sa petite-sœur était dans un bâtiment en feu, oh mon dieu, ma chérie. Je suis tellement soulagée…_ » Elle dit tout cela d'une traite, sans même penser à respirer tellement qu'elle était en colère contre son fils mais aussi soulagée que sa petite fille n'avait rien. Arizona perçut ensuite la voix de son père qui devait se trouvait non loin du téléphone et un faible sourire apparut sur son visage pour la première fois depuis l'incendie.

« _Barbara, elle t'a dit qu'elle allait bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas Zona ?_ »

« Oui, papa. Je vais bien. »

« _C'est quand t'es prochaine vacances ? On te prend un billet d'avion et tu rentres à la maison, d'accord ?_ » dit Barbara.

« Maman, je t'ai dit que je vais bien. Je t'assure ! Je dois aller dormir, il est tard et il me reste encore des cours à réviser. Je t'appelle demain ou… Quand j'aurais le temps d'accord ? Bonne nuit à tous les deux. J'vous aime. Bye ! » Elle ne laissa pas à sa mère la chance de répondre et elle raccrocha aussitôt. Ses parents et son frère étaient toute sa vie mais parfois, elle avait besoin de souffler un peu…

X

Le lendemain, Arizona envoya un message à Mark avant d'aller en cour. Elle lui demanda si rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. Il répondu que rien n'avait changé malheureusement. Arizona entra dans la salle de classe avec un soupir. Cette journée allait être longue et Callie lui manquait… Les premiers jours, elle avait raté ses cours pour être là quand Callie se réveillerait mais Mark et Addison l'ont forcé à y retourner et que s'il y avait un changement, l'hôpital les appellerait aussitôt. Même Alex s'était mis contre elle alors elle n'eut aucun choix que d'y aller au lieu de rester au chevet de sa petite-amie…

Pendant toute la matinée, Arizona avait bien posé son téléphone portable au coin de la table au cas où. Toute les vingt secondes, elle appuyait sur le bouton central pour vérifier l'heure. Vers 11 :30, son téléphone vibra. Arizona regarda l'écran et il y avait un numéro affiché mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle regarda Lexie qui elle aussi avait froncé les sourcils. Elle regarda son professeur qui ne semblait pas prêté attention alors discrètement, elle glissa le téléphone à son oreille. A la seconde où elle entendit la voix de son interlocuteur, elle bondit de sa chaise, rassembla ses affaires d'une main.

« Désolé, mais faut que je prenne cette appel. » Elle s'excusa et sortit immédiatement de la salle. L'hôpital avait appelé pour dire que Callie s'était réveillée… Pendant qu'elle conduisait, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, son sourire… Encore dix minutes plus tôt elle était au bord du gouffre à cause de ses cours et que Callie ne pouvait ne pas se réveillé. Et là… L'espoir était revenu.

Arizona franchit les portes de l'hôpital et se dirigea immédiatement à l'étage des soins intensifs. Les ascenseurs étaient plein à craquer alors elle prit les escaliers. Elle y arriva enfin, toute essoufflée. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qu'il lui restait que quelques mètres. Il lui restait quelques pas, elle tournerait la tête et elle verrait Callie. Eveillée, en vie, et peut-être même qu'elle verrait son beau sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, et ses yeux aussi. Plus que 10 pas. Elle commençait à être nerveuse. _9… 8…_ La paume de ses mains était soudainement moite. _7…. 6…_ _Presque… 5… 4…_ Elle sentait son cœur battre tout fort à travers sa poitrine. _3… 2…_ Elle regarda à travers la vitre et elle lâcha le souffle qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle s'avançait…

Callie avait toujours les yeux fermés mais le tube dans sa gorge avait été enlevé. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte mais une infirmière l'intercepta.

« Arizona ? C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. »

« Oh… Elle est- » L'infirmière l'a coupa.

« Réveillée, oui mais elle est faible. Elle s'est réveillée il y a environ 2h et voulait qu'on lui enlève le tube, elle a un peu de mal a parlé mais ça devrait aller. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas vous appelez immédiatement, qu'elle le ferait elle-même mais c'est votre petite-amie et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule. » Arizona hocha la tête et lui sourit poliment.

« Et elle va bien maintenant ? Quand est-ce qu'elle pourra sortir ? » Arizona ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question maintenant. Sa pouvait attendre… Mais peut-être qu'elle retardait le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu, par peur, peut-être…

« Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir ça mais oui… Je pense que ça va aller maintenant. »

« Merci beaucoup. » L'infirmière lui sourit et s'en alla. Arizona respira un bon coup et ouvrit lentement la porte. Enfin elle vit ses magnifiques yeux chocolat et elle se savait plus comment respirer.

« A- A- Arizona ? » Callie avait du mal à parler et au son de sa voix rauque, Arizona commença verser quelques larmes.

« Oh mon dieu… Calliope… » Elle avait trop peur de la touché alors elle resta juste en face du lit.

« A-pproche. » Arizona toujours hésitante s'approcha lentement et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Callie… J'ai tellement eu peur. » La blonde commença à sangloter. Même si Callie souffrait le martyre, elle se redressa et tendit ses bras.

« Viens là. » Arizona enfonça son visage dans le cou de Callie et ses sanglots ne cessèrent toujours pas. « Shhh… Je suis là, mon amour. Je vais bien. » Elle caressa ses doux cheveux blonds et lui murmura à l'oreille, des mots réconfortants.

« J'ai cru que tout irait bien mais tu ne t'es pas réveillée et j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. J'ai cru que- » Arizona secoua la tête pour enlevé cette image horrible de Callie qui était sur le brancard, sans vie.

« Shhh… » Callie n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Arizona avait ressenti… La blonde s'approcha plus et la serra tout fort contre elle.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi Arizona. Je vais bien, tu vois ? » Arizona la serra encore plus fort si c'était possible, pour qu'elle se rende compte enfin que Callie était bien là, en face d'elle, dans ses bras. « Oww ! » La blonde se dégagea rapidement quand elle entendit que Callie gémissait de douleur.

« Oh mon dieu. Je t'ais fait mal ? Où ça ? Sa va faire 4 jours que t'as rien mangé. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? De l'eau, peut-être ? Tu as soif ?-» Elle tapota doucement sur les draps. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Arizona. » La brune ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour oublier la douleur et ajouta : « Je vais bien. » Arizona lui lança le regard 'je ne te crois pas une seconde' et Callie soupira. « Bon… J'ai mal- » Elle ramena sa main à sa gorge mais sentit un bandage au lieu de sa peau et grimaça. « A la gorge… Et… Un peu partout en faite. » Elle lâcha un rire forcé. « Mais c'est rien. Je suis réveillée et tu es là mais pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as cours, non ? Je croyais que- » Elle regarda en direction de la porte pour passer un savon à cette petite infirmière mais Arizona la coupa.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'appelé à la seconde où tu te réveillerais. » Callie ignora son changement de comportement soudain et lui sourit. Elle essaya de lire son visage mais Arizona l'a regardait toujours dans les yeux, le visage sans expression.

« Comment tu vas toi ? T'as l'air épuisé. » Remarqua Callie. Elle caressa doucement sa joue blanche. Arizona ferma les yeux au contact chaud de sa peau. C'était si bon de ressentir ça. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de revivre ces derniers jours. Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Toujours les yeux fermés et la paume de la main de Callie contre sa joue Arizona prit la parole. « Je veux plus jamais revivre ça. » Callie fronça les sourcils et posa lentement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la blonde pour l'encourager à continuer. Arizona rouvrit les yeux et regarda profondément dans ses yeux. « T'es morte Callie. T'es morte dans mes bras… J'ai entendu ton cœur s'arrêter et je ne pouvais rien faire- Je-Je… » Callie fronça les sourcils. En voyant sa confusion et en réalisant que Callie ne se souvenait peut-être pas, Arizona lui dit. « Quand j'ai su que tu étais là-dedans, j'ai pas hésité. Je suis entrée et je t'ai cherché partout. » La brune ouvrit grand les yeux. _Ce n'était pas un rêve alors…_

« T'es… T'es venu me chercher alors que le bâtiment était en feu ? » Arizona hocha simplement la tête. « Mais… T'es… T'es folle Arizona ! » Elle retira immédiatement sa main de son avant-bras. « Tu aurais pu mourir ! A quoi tu pensais ? » La voix de Callie s'éleva. Comment avait-elle pu mettre sa vie en danger pour elle. Arizona fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais à toi ! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? Ma petite-amie risquait de mourir et je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire alors oui… Oui je suis entrée et je t'ai cherché partout ! Et je t'ai retrouvé allongé sur le sol avec des flammes tout autour et tu étais presque morte ! J'aurais pu mourir ? Je sais mais ça aurais servit à quoi si toi, tu y étais restée ? Hein ? » Dit-elle avec rage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres pensaient ça, que c'était de la folie et tout le reste, mais la vie de Callie était en jeu, et aussi celle d'Arizona. Callie garda le silence alors Arizona continua. « Si tu y étais restée Callie… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait… » Si Callie y était restée, même si Arizona serait toujours en vie, elle serait morte à l'intérieur, avec elle…

Cette femme avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne… Avec cette réalisation qui l'a frappa, la lèvre de Callie commença à trembler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle attrapa la nuque d'Arizona et l'attira pour un baiser. Elle captura férocement ses lèvres et emmêla ses doigts avec ses cheveux blonds. Arizona, agréablement surprise du geste soudain elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Juste quand Callie voulut passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Arizona pour entrer en contact avec la sienne, le moniteur derrière le lit s'emballa et commença à bipper rapidement. Callie avait toujours ses mains fermement agrippées à sa nuque mais elle détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Arizona.

« Saleté ! » Callie grogna et Arizona ricana à son commentaire.

« J'aime bien savoir que je te fais cette effet là. » Callie lui sourit et frôla ses lèvres avec celles d'Arizona. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de l'odeur qu'a la blonde, un mélange de vanille avec quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quand elle sentait cette odeur, elle se sentait en sécurité…

Arizona déplaça sa main au-dessus de la taille de Callie et la déposa sur le lit, ainsi elle pouvait mieux se tenir et être, à peu près, en face de la brune. Callie ne lâcha jamais sa prise et se pencha à nouveau pour un baiser. _Elle pouvait embrasser cette femme toute sa vie sans jamais se lasser… _Malheureusement elles furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui toqua sur la vitre. Arizona se dégagea la première en souriant à cause de Callie qui fit la moue.

« Excusez-moi mais je dois vérifier si tout est normal… » L'infirmière entra timidement et très gênée. Arizona se leva du lit et laissa l'infirmière s'occupé de Callie. La brune lui demanda si elle pouvait enlever le moniteur mais l'infirmière dit que c'était encore trop tôt. Elle s'en alla avec le regard noir que lui lança Callie.

« Sa te dit si on rentre à la maison quelques heures et je t'enlève tout ces vêtements en trop et on s'envoie en l'air et on revient ici ni vue, ni connue ? » Arizona gloussa et regarda Callie pour voir si elle plaisantait mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait son regard sérieux sur le visage…

« Tu viens de te réveiller Callie, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » dit Arizona avec un sourire sur les lèvres et les bras croisés.

« Sa va faire cinq jours que je suis coincé ici. J'ai envie de sortir ! » Elle enleva la couverture et posa presque un pied à terre.

« Non, non ! Tu ne bouges pas ! » Elle se précipita puis la recouvrit du drap. Mais Callie ne bougea pas. « Callie… » La brune soupira au regard noir que lui lançait sa petite-amie et remit sa jambe sous la couverture. Elle se coucha et regarda Arizona comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. « Quoi ? » demanda la blonde en passant une main sur son visage par peur qu'elle ait quelque chose. Callie ne répondit pas et fit de la place sur le lit. Elle tapota sur le matelas pour qu'Arizona la rejoigne. Avec un sourire Arizona défit la fermeture éclaire de ses hautes bottes à talons, les retira gracieusement et se glissa sous la couverture qui n'accueillait en général qu'une personne. Callie attira son corps contre celui de la blonde et laissa sa main sur sa joue tandis qu'Arizona laissa sa main sur la hanche de la brune. Elles se fixèrent droit dans les yeux l'une de l'autre sans même parler. Parfois, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler…

* * *

_Reviews ? :)_


	20. Chapter 20

« Ferme-là, Addison ! » Mark coupa Addison alors qu'ils discutaient à l'extérieur de la chambre de Callie. Ils avaient décidé de laissé un peu de temps à Callie et Arizona pour qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu. Callie s'était réveillé ce matin là, et les heures de visites étaient bientôt terminées.

« Mark ! » Lexie aussi était présente et elle sentait que son petit-ami était vraiment énervé contre Addison qui n'arrêtait de dire la même chose depuis que Callie s'était réveillée.

« Non, ça va. Y'en a ras-le-bol. Elle vient de se réveillé. Y'a rien d'autre à dire. »

« Mark… Je dis simplement qu'il faut nous… Préparer- » Mark leva les mains en l'air. Cette fois c'en était trop.

« Tu le dis à Blondie et je te jure que je t'explose la tête. Regarde comment elle est heureuse ! » Il montra du doigt Callie et Arizona qui éclataient de rire.

« Je ne lui dirais pas mais si Callie demande à voir sa famille…. Ca ferait trop de coïncidence et je crois pas trop à ça… » Assura Addison. Mark secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre en lançant un regard noir à la rousse. Addison et Lexie les regardèrent rire bruyamment. Addison soupira.

« C'est le regain. »

« Non ça l'est pas, Addison. »

« Lexie… Tu l'as vue, elle n'arrêta pas de mater les seins d'Arizona et elle ne fait même pas d'effort pour le cacher. Bientôt elle va nous faire son monologue sur comment vivre notre vie et elle va demander à voir sa famille…. C'est le regain. » Lexie secoua la tête. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas croire un mot de ce que racontait Addison, elle avait bien raison. Elle avait lut un article sur des patients qui était vraiment dans un sale état et beaucoup d'entre eux avait eut un dernier regain d'énergie et soudainement ils étaient au plus mal et puis ils mourraient… Mais Callie ne faisait pas partie de ces patients là, pas vrai ? Mark était complètement dévasté quand il apprit ce qu'il s'était passé pour Callie et ces 5 derniers jours n'étaient pas ses préférés. Lexie l'avait même vu pleurer… C'était difficile et maintenant qu'elle s'était réveillée, Mark rayonnait mais Addison avait à nouveau ramené son côté morose à la surface en lui mettant dans la tête que c'était peut-être le regain… Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Addison se trompait. Après quelques secondes à les observées rire de quelque chose que Mark avait raconté, Lexie regarda sa montre.

« Je dois y aller… » Elle coulissa la porte vitrée et entra dans la pièce, Addison la suivit. « Mark, il faut que j'y aille, on se voit demain ? »

« Je viens avec toi, les heures de visites sont bientôt terminée de toute façon… » Il embrassa Callie et Arizona avant de se tourner vers Addison mais elle non plus ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir apparemment alors il prit la main de Lexie avec sa veste en cuir dans son autre main et il s'en alla. Callie pendant ce temps avait tout observé depuis son lit et quelque chose s'était définitivement passé.

« Ben… Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix toute innocente une fois que Mark et Lexie étaient partis.

« Oh, rien… J'ai dit un truc et il s'est vexé. Ca lui passera, t'en fait pas. » Addison donna un sourire réconfortant à Callie pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien. « Bon… Je dois aller mettre Henry au lit maintenant. Oh ! Il tard ! » Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

« Il est 20 :30 Addison. » Dit Callie.

« Pour Henry, 20h c'est déjà tard ! » Elle embrassa Callie puis Arizona et quand elle sortit de la chambre Callie cria assez fort pour qu'Addison entende :

« La prochaine fois, ne vient pas sans Henry ! Oww… » Elle gémit et plaça sa main sur sa gorge. " Plus jamais je ne ferais ça!" Arizona rit. "J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais…" Elle attrapa la taille d'Arizona et l'attira vers le lit. « Je suis pressé de quitter cet hôpital et de rentrer à la maison. » Arizona restait debout, les bras de Callie qui entourait sa taille et sa tête posée sur son estomac. « Oh ! Il faut que j'appelle Aria et mes parents. Je meurs d'envie de les voir et puis je me disais… Enfin je voulais te les présenter. » Arizona ouvrit grand les yeux. Callie leva sa tête pour voir le visage d'Arizona et c'était bien l'expression du visage qu'elle attendait, alors elle ajoute vite : « Ou… Si tu préfères attendre ? » Arizona voulait rencontrer ses parents, en tant que la petite-amie de Callie. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu M. Torres, il n'était super content de l'avoir vu alors elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction…

« J'ai déjà rencontré ton père Callie et il ne m'aime pas. » Dit-elle avec un rire forcé en caressant les cheveux de la brune.

« Il ne te connais pas… Ce qu'il n'aime pas c'est ce que je suis mais ça va lui passer… Enfin j'espère… En tout cas Aria va t'adorer. » Elle attendit qu'Arizona dise quelque chose… N'importe quoi mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche alors elle assuma que c'était une mauvaise idée. « T'en a pas envie ? » Arizona leva le menton de Callie pour qu'elles se regardent dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que je veux les rencontrer. C'est juste que… peut-être ce n'est pas le cas pour eux… » Callie hocha simplement la tête, un peu déçu mais Arizona avait raison, il était trop tôt encore. Elle reposa sa tête sur son estomac en la serrant plus fort contre elle. Encore cette odeur qui lui caressait les narines… _Elle se sentait en sécurité…_

_XXXXXXX_

« Hey ! » Addison entra dans la chambre de Callie le lendemain. Elle déposa une boîte de chocolat parmi les tonnes d'autres cadeaux qu'ils ramenaient à chaque fois qu'ils lui rendaient visite.

« Hey, Addison. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit. Sa suffit avec tout ça. J'en ai réellement pas besoin. » dit-elle avec un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était reconnaissante quand même. Addison l'ignora simplement. Qui n'aime pas les cadeaux, sérieusement ? Elle prit place sur son fauteuil habituel à côté du lit de Callie.

« Où est Arizona ? » demanda la rousse.

« Je l'ai forcé à retourner en cours après qu'elle ai passé la nuit ici. » Addison ouvrit grand ses yeux. « Ouais… Les infirmières étaient pas vraiment contente mais elle a réussit à les convaincre. Bien que j'étais du même avis qu'elles je l'ai laissé faire mais il était hors de question qu'elle rate les cours… Je lui cause assez de problème. » Elle ricana. « Et toi ? T'as pas de cours à donner ? »

« Si, mais pas avant une bonne heure. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire un saut et partir directement. »

« Merci j'apprécie. » Addison lui lança un clin d'œil. « Alors tu comptes changer de camp ? » La rousse la regarda avec un regard questionneur et en fronçant les sourcils. « Ben tu sais ? Tu m'avais dit que tu en pinçais pour une fille ! J'ai dû rater un tas de truc pendant ces 5 jours ! Raconte ! » Dit Callie, toute excitée et Addison sourit.

« Eh bien, elle a paniqué quand elle a appris que j'avais Henry. Elle cru que j'étais marié… » La rousse rit pendant que Callie écoutait attentivement. « Après on a discuté un moment et puis elle m'a invité à sortir. Et j'ai dit oui. » Addison rougit, elle sentait comme des papillons qui traversait tout son abdomen rien qu'en pensant à Teddy.

« Wow… Et vous vous êtes déjà embrasser ? » demanda Callie curieusement.

« Oui mais ça fait une éternité, bien avant que j'ai des sentiments pour elle et quand elle est apparut dans mon bureau cette après-midi là, j'ai…-»

« Ben quoi, tu l'aimes ? » Addison rougit encore et sourit timidement. « Tu vas lui dire j'espère ? »

« Il est trop tôt Callie… On a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et ça risque de tout changer… »

« Non… Addison, rien à changer la preuve, tu l'aimes encore… En plus t'as vu, le destin vous a réuni. Tu dois prendre cette chance Addie… Tu en aurais peut-être plus l'occasion si tu la laisses te filer sous le nez. Crois-moi, il faut que tu lui dises. Même si t'as peur qu'elle ne te le dise pas en retour… Même si t'as peur que ça te semble idiot parce que ça fait que très peu de temps… Même si t'as peur des conséquences… Même si t'as peur qu'elle ne va pas te croire tout de suite… C'est pas grave. Parce que tu auras le temps de le lui prouver. Tu lui dis haut et fort, parce que c'est ce que tu ressens. » Le sourire d'Addison disparut au fil de son discours. Elle avala sa salive hardiment et la regarda dans ses grands yeux marron. « Quoi ? » Callie fit comme si de rien et attrapa un paquet de chocolat qui était sur la table près de son lit. Elle coupa un morceau mais Addison l'observait toujours… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi un silence bizarre s'était installé dans la pièce mais Callie décida rapidement de le faire évaporer en abordant un sujet qu'elle savait qu'Addison ne pouvait s'en passer : « Comment va Henry ? » Addison mit quelques secondes a se concentrer sur ce que Callie disait et puis finalement elle profita de sa meilleure amie en espérant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Callie écoutait attentivement les exploits récents de Henry mais elle regarda aussi plusieurs fois au bout de chocolat qu'elle avait en main. Il commençait déjà à fondre sur le bout de ses doigts et elle avait presque envie de vomir. Elle le remit dans l'emballage en espérant qu'Addison n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention…

_XXXXX_

Le temps passait rapidement malgré que Callie s'ennuyait à mourir à l'hôpital. Heureusement, elle avait beaucoup de chose qui l'a divertissait, elle papotait souvent avec les infirmières qui lui racontaient tous les ragots de l'hôpital, bien qu'elle n'eu enregistré que quelques noms, c'était super divertissant. Elle eut aussi l'occasion de rencontrer le chef du service de chirurgie orthopédique. C'était un dinosaure comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, mais c'était toujours sympa de discuter à quelqu'un qui partage les même passion...

Presque tous les soirs, Arizona lui rendait visite, pour le grand plaisir de Callie. Elles se racontaient leur journée et elles finissaient toujours les soirées recroquevillées sur le lit d'hôpital, les jambes emmêlées, les lèvres collées, les doigts entrelacés et leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. C'était devenu leur routine mais heureusement, deux semaines plus tard, son médecin la libéra enfin. Callie savait pertinemment pourquoi il l'avait gardé aussi longtemps. Les premiers jours de son réveil, elle le sentait que c'était ça mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, de plus, les regards d'Addison et de Mark, lui ont fait clairement comprendre et elle était elle-même médecin, donc ça lui avait traversé l'esprit mais elle avait tout de même peur. Elle espérait en tout cas que personne ne vendrait la mèche à Arizona, sinon elle n'aurait plus quitté son chevet pour aller en cours… Mais les jours passèrent et son état ne faisait que de s'améliorer.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, Callie apprit qu'Arizona et elle-même était en vacance de Pâques, ce qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle était en pleine forme mais elle n'avait pas la force de commencer le travail immédiatement.

Près de trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas mit un pied dans son appartement. Elle fut surprise cependant de voir son appartement super bien ranger et nettoyer. Arizona l'avait raccompagné évidemment et la déposa doucement sur son canapé.

« Merci… Qui a rangé mon appart ? » Arizona l'a regarda, un peu coupable.

« Euhm… Je me suis dit que tu aimerais que ce soit quand même propre et je voulais surtout pas que fasse quoi que ce soit alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer. Le médecin a dit que tu dois te reposer et je vais tout faire pour que tu respecte ça. » assura-t-elle. _Super !_ pensa sarcastiquement Callie. « Tu veux que je te prépares quelques choses à manger ? » Callie rit.

« Tu sais pas cuisiner Arizona. »

« Je sais commander une pizza ! » dit-elle en se défendant.

« Umm.. J'ai pas trop faim. » Callie attira Arizona pour qu'elle s'assoie à ses côtés et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle plaça les cuisses d'Arizona de chacun de ses côtés et elle les caressa lentement alors qu'elles s'embrassaient. Aussitôt, elle intensifia le baiser mais Arizona se délecta.

« Tu te rappelles ce que le médecin a dit ?! Pas d'effort et tu dois te reposer. »

« Mais ! C'est le meilleur moyen que je connais pour me reposer ! »

« Calliope. » Callie la regarda dans ses yeux bleus et au regard qu'elle lui donnait, il ne valait mieux pas pousser plus loin. Avec un soupir elle lâcha Arizona de son emprise.

« On dirait que tu veux pas… » Elle lâcha un autre soupir d'exaspération.

« Veux pas quoi, Callie ? » demanda Arizona, un peu perdue.

« Avant l'incendie, on venait de se remettre ensemble et tu n'as pas voulu et là, je vais parfaitement bien- _**ON**_ va parfaitement bien et encore, tu me rejettes… Je… Je commence à croire que tu ne veux pas le faire… Avec moi. » Arizona compris et força Callie à la regarder dans les yeux en la prenant par le menton.

« Non, Callie. Tu te trompes. Avant, je voulais faire les choses bien et je veux toujours mais là, le médecin nous a recommandé de pas le faire. Il est préférable qu'on attend un peu. Je pense uniquement à toi, alors ne te mets plus jamais une chose pareil dans ta tête. D'accord ? » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Callie hocha la tête tristement, même si elle n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincue. Arizona lui donna un bisou sur la joue et dit : « Je vais nous commander une pizza. »

Après qu'elle passa rapidement le coup de fil, Arizona retourna sur le canapé et Callie n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni prononcé un mot. La blonde se coucha et ramena Callie pour qu'elle se repose sur elle. Sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Arizona fronça les sourcils quand elle sortit le corps de Callie se poser sur le siens.

« T'as maigri ? » Arizona descendit ses mains un peu plus bas et plota le bas de son dos et son ventre. Elle avait définitivement perdu du poids et Arizona n'appréciait pas du tout. « Oui, t'as maigri ! » dit-elle un peu sévèrement.

« Et alors ? C'est une plutôt bonne chose. » dit Callie en voyant le regard inquiet de sa petite-amie.

« Non ! Pas du tout. Tu- »

« Arizona. Je viens de rentrer et j'aimerais bien passer du temps tranquillement avec ma copine alors laisse tombé. » Elle vit qu'Arizona n'était pas prête à laisser tombé alors elle ajouta : « S'il te plaît ? » et elle fit ses grands yeux de chien battu… _Sa marchait à chaque fois._ Avec un soupir Arizona lui fit une bise sur les lèvres et Callie reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elles s'installèrent quelques minutes dans le silence mais Callie pensait que c'était le moment idéal pour aborder le sujet.

« Tu repenses à ce que je te t'ai dit le matin où j'ai… » C'était presque un murmure mais Arizona put quand même discerner ce que sa petite-amie lui disait et attendit qu'elle continue. « Le matin de l'incendie ? »

« Tous les jours. » Callie entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et les déposa sur l'estomac de la blonde.

« Je sais que ça parait dingue mais je me souviens d'un truc quand j'étais… Endormie. » Arizona haussa les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? » Callie hocha la tête et Arizona commença à lui caresser ses beaux cheveux noirs.

« Tu étais à mon chevet et tu me promettais tout un tas de trucs… Du genre, qu'on vivrait ensemble. »

« C'est vrai. » Callie se redressa pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Bien sûr que je m'imagine vivre avec toi, Callie. Je t'aime. » Callie reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine avec un grand sourire et commença à jouer avec l'ourlet de son T-shirt.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard à faire des câlins sur le canapé, la pizza arriva enfin et Arizona alla payer le livreur. Callie, toujours sur le canapé, repensa à la journée de l'incendie. Elle s'était promit d'organiser une soirée mémorable pour Arizona mais à cause de l'incendie, ses projets n'avait pas abouti alors maintenant elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Le seul problème c'est qu'Arizona ne voulait pas… Elle réfléchit un instant et une idée apparut dans sa tête. Si elle allait chez le médecin et qu'il l'autorisait à… Faire du sport, Arizona n'aurait plus d'objection. C'était qu'une idée mais elle espérait que ça allait marcher.

« Callie ? » Arizona sortit Callie de ses pensées et posa la boite en carton qui renfermait la pizza sur la table du salon. « Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai appelé… 5 fois au moins. » Arizona s'installa sur le canapé et examina Callie en la touchant partout sur son visage pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre.

« Oui ça va… Je pensais juste… A un truc. » Arizona l'a regarda un peu bizarrement mais ne poussa pas.

« Hmm mmm. » Elle prit la télécommande, alluma la TV, prit une part de pizza et posa ses pieds sur la table basse du salon. Callie ouvrit grand les yeux et éclaircit bruyamment sa gorge.

« T'enlèves immédiatement ces pieds de ma table basse. Elle m'a coûté 800$. » Arizona fronça les sourcils et retira lentement ses pieds de la table en faisant la moue et en grogna. _Elle était trop confortable dans cette position…_

« Pourquoi t'achètes une table aussi chère, alors ? » Callie roula ses yeux et se leva chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle cria de la cuisine, assez fort pour qu'Arizona entende :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, chérie ? »

« Une bière, si tu as, s'il te plaît. » Callie ouvrit le frigo mais il était presque vide. Elle s'enregistra mentalement que le lendemain elle devrait aller au magasin. Elle vit qu'il restait qu'une bière et grimaça. Elle opta finalement pour de l'eau et elle rejoignit Arizona dans le salon avec sa bière et son verre d'eau dans les mains. « Merci. » Elle s'installa à côté d'Arizona, le plus près possible, et elle regarda la chaine sport qu'avait mit Arizona sans y prêter réellement attention.

« Tu restes ici ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Arizona n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, et en plus elle voulait vraiment rester cette nuit avec sa petite-amie, elle n'avait juste pas ses affaires.

« Ouais, mais j'ai rien apporté… »

« C'est pas grave, tu peux m'emprunter quelques affaires. »

« Merci. » Arizona embrassa Callie et se re-concentra sur la TV. Quelques minutes plus tard, Callie s'ennuya et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir alors elle se leva et se changea dans ses pyjamas qui étaient nettement plus confortables. Elle retourna dans le salon en espérant qu'Arizona l'a rejoindrait.

« Arizona, je vais me coucher. Tu viens me rejoindre ? » Arizona ne leva même pas la tête pour lui répondre, trop concentrer dans le match.

« Dès que le match se termine… » Elle pointa du doigt la TV. Callie soupira et alla se coucher.

A peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'Arizona regretta immédiatement sa décision. Près de trois semaines qu'elle attendait de passer plus de temps avec l'amour de sa vie et maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion, elle gaspillait ce temps en regardant un match. _T'es nul sur ce coup Robbins..._ pensa-t-elle. Elle éteignit rapidement la TV et se précipita dans la chambre de Callie. Celle-ci la regarda avec les sourcils froncés quand Arizona grimpa sur le lit sans même se changer.

« Je croyais que tu voulais regarder la fin du match ? »

« Je préfères m'endormir auprès de ma copine. » Callie sourit et l'aida à se mettre sous la couette. Elles trouvèrent rapidement une position confortable dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi sans même bouger jusqu'au petit matin.

_X_

A peine s'était-elle éveillée qu'Arizona sentit Callie dans ses bras. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux et profita encore un peu du moment. Elle réajusta sa position en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Callie et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Callie. Elle entendit son cœur battre à un rythme régulier, comme elle l'aimait. Elle sourit bêtement et reposa sa tête sur le coussin et contempla le visage de Callie.

« Tu me regardes dormir. » dit Callie après quelques minutes et avec une voix rauque, les yeux toujours fermés. Arizona sourit et se redressa sur son coude. Elle se pencha pour lui donner un bisou sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Callie ouvrit enfin les yeux en souriant.

Toujours le sourire sur les lèvres Arizona dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? On a une semaine de vacances alors on peut faire ce que tu veux. »

« Hmm… Je dois aller au magasin parce que mon frigo est complètement vide. »

« D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Callie pensa un instant. Ce soir allait être LE soir.

« Je me suis dit que peut-être pendant ce temps tu devrais prendre quelques affaires de chez toi et les ramener ici. Je veux passer cette semaine rien qu'avec toi. » Arizona un peu déçu qu'elle ne passera pas sa journée avec Callie essaya de le cacher et pensa plutôt à la semaine qu'elles allaient passer ensemble.

« D'accord mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles toute seule. J'appelle Mark. De toute façon Lexie est partie chez sa famille à Seattle. »

Callie et Arizona se changèrent rapidement et elles décidèrent de prendre le petit déjeuner dehors étant donné que le frigo de Callie était vide. Elles passèrent la matinée à se promener en profitant du soleil.

Midi sonna déjà alors elles retournèrent à l'appartement de Callie et elle décida qu'elle devrait déjà commencer les préparations si elle voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite.

« Euhm… En faite je me suis dit que je devrais aller faire mes courses maintenant. »

« Oh ! Ok… » répondit Arizona.

« Tu peux revenir vers… 19 :30 ou 20h. »

« 20h ? » demanda Arizona surprise. « Il te faut autant de temps pour faire tes courses ? »

« Euhmm… Non mais j'avais des trucs à faire alors… » Callie ne savait vraiment pas mentir. Elle espérait cependant qu'Arizona n'insisterait pas.

« Ok ! » Callie hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Oh ! » Elle chercha dans son sac et lui tendit une clé. « C'est celle de mon appart'. Vers 20h, tu n'auras qu'à l'utiliser. » Arizona ouvrit grand les yeux.

« T'as fait un double de tes clés ? »

« Oui… Ca fait longtemps déjà. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te la donner » Arizona prit la clé et la remercia avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ca veut dire que je peux venir chez toi quand je veux… » réalisa-t-elle.

« Euh… Oui c'est l'idée. » ricana Callie. Arizona sauta dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement avec la langue. Elle s'en moquait qu'elle était dans la rue et que tout le monde les regardait de travers. Sa copine lui avait donné les clés de son appart' et elle était folle de joie. Arizona stoppa le baiser à cause du manque d'air et regarda Callie. Ses lèvres étaient devenues toute rouge à cause de la pression qu'avait exercé Arizona pendant le baiser. Arizona sourit et regarda dans ses yeux qui étaient devenu noir de désir.

« A ce soir. » Callie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour effacer toute les pensées salaces qui lui traversaient l'esprit et répondit :

« A ce soir. » _Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend ce soir Arizona Robbins…_

* * *

_Faites moi savoir si cette histoire vous plaît toujours :) Reviewez please !_


End file.
